


Salvation

by psychoticmidds



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, Marvel, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arrow - Freeform, Betrayal, Blackmail, Bottom Barry, Brainwashing, Character Death(s), Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Developing Relationship, Established Lisa Snart/Cisco Ramon, Established Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Established Nora Allen/ Harrison Wells, Established Ronnie Raymond/ Caitlin Snow, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Graphic Description, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), My First Work in This Fandom, NSFW, Never-ending story, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Olivarry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other: See Story Notes, Over protective Harrison Wells, POV Multiple, Red Hood - Freeform, Secret Identity, Slow Build, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, Spy - Freeform, The most tags I have ever tagged, Top Oliver, Violence, coldwave, held captive, no Flash, vigilantes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 52,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticmidds/pseuds/psychoticmidds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crime rate in Central City is getting out of control, in order to help the police restore some order Harrison Wells reaches out for some unlikely help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's make a deal

**Author's Note:**

> Back story: On a dark, stormy night, Nora Allen had just put her son Barry to bed. Her husband, Henry Allen had yet to come home from work. Nora figured that Henry must have needed to stay late, and didn't think too much about it. There was a knock on the door, and when Nora answered it she was greeted by Joe West, a friend of the family, and detective at the CCPD. Joe informed Nora that Henry was killed by some criminals that he had accidentally walked in on. After Henry's death, Nora raised Barry alone, making it work to the best of her ability. When Barry was ten, his school took a trip to S.T.A.R lab and dragged his mother along because they needed another chaperone to go with them. While Barry was distracted with everything to see, Harrison Wells and Nora Allen started talking. A few weeks later, Nora started dating Harrison, and after a few years the two married and Harrison adopted Barry as his own. 
> 
> _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _
> 
> • I do not own any of the characters.  
> • No Beta  
> • Not Canon compliant  
> • Feedback is appreciated and welcome  
> • I decided to change Barry's age.  
> • Barry 20, Oliver 22

Central City is no longer safe, leaving only two options; leave the city to the criminals, or fight back. Harrison Wells never backed down from a fight before, and he isn't about to start now. The night riots are getting so out of hand that the Central City Police have to enforce a curfew to keep the citizens safe.  
  
It is after curfew, and after his wife and son are asleep that Harrison Wells makes his move. Key chain in hand, Harrison heads for the front door, unlocking it quietly as he can.   
  
"Dad?" Barry's sleepy voice comes from the stairs behind Harrison, closing his eyes, he sighs heavily and turns on his twenty year old son.   
  
"Barry, it's late, go back to bed." Harrison speaks softly, but there is a hint of sternness in his tone.   
  
"Where are you going? It's after curfew." Concerned, Barry presses for answers.   
  
"I'm aware of that," calmly Harrison replies. "There is an important matter I must attend to."   
  
"Can I help you?" Barry askes hopefully, more awake and alert, ready to go if he is allowed.   
  
"No," Harrison shakes his head. "Not this time Barry." His son looks upset to be turned down, but Harrison is doing what is best for Barry. "I need you to stay here and keep your mother safe."   
  
"Who's going to keep you safe?" Barry shot back, he already lost one father. He isn't sure that he or his mother, can handle losing another person they both love and care about. Harrison moves away from the door, walking over to Barry placing a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise." Barry searches Harrison's eyes determining if he should believe him or not, then pulls his dad into a hug. Harrison returned the hug, and the two embraced each other silently for a few minutes before they brake apart. "I'll see you in the morning, Barry."   
  
"Love you, Dad." Barry turns and starts heading back up the stairs.   
  
"Love you, too." Harrison watchs his son until he disappears from view, then turns on his heel and heads out the front door. Once outside, Harrison locks the door, making sure it is secure before he heads to his car.   
  
In the distance, Harrison can here the riots; people shouting, glass breaking, alarms blaring, he could even smell the pungent smoke from fires in the night's air. This had to be stopped. Entering the vehicle, Harrison closes the car door, buckling himself in before inserting the key into the ignition, and turns over the engine.   
  
Pulling out of the driveway, Harrison drives cautiously through Central City, slowly but surely making it safely out of the city, heading towards Starling City. Getting there is not the problem, neither was finding the masked vigilante; the difficult part was going to be convincing the arrow to help them.

* * *

  
Harrison stops the car, watching from within the vehicle as the arrow put down a criminal with an arrow through the chest. Unbuckling the seat belt, Harrison opens the door and steps out of the car.   
  
"Who are you?" Arrow's deep voice demands, his masked eyes focused on Harrison.   
  
"My name is Harrison Wells, and I have a proposition for you."   
  
"What makes you so sure that I would be interested?" The arrow shot back harshly.   
  
"I have the technology and the resources to help you with your cause." Harrison remarks, keeping his distance from the hooded masked man. "All I ask is that you come over to Central City, and help our police force control the rise in crime." Harrison pauses, waiting for a reaction, but the arrow remains unyielding. "You can keep your identity a secret."   
  
"Do you have a family, Mr.Wells?" The arrow asks his deep voice, Harrison looks at the other taken back by the question.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Are you asking for your family's sake, or for the sake of your city?" The arrow steps forward as he asks the second question, Harrison can't help but feel like he is being tested.   
  
"Both." Harrison answers truthfully, the arrow comes closer looking him over before extending his hand to Harrison.   
  
"We have a deal." The two shake on it.   
  
"Can you start tonight?" Harrison asks after they shake. "Tomorrow you can stop by S.T.A.R Labs and we will begin to figure out what equipment will better suit you."   
  
"Let's go." The arrow agrees before he walks around to the passenger side and gets in the car. Harrison gets into the driver's seat, driving the two of them to Central City.   
  
After dropping the arrow off to handle the criminals, Harrison heads home. Leaving the arrow to find another ride back to Starling City, unless he decides to stay somewhere in the city for the night.   
  
Harrison honestly doesn't worry too much about what the vigilante was going to do, he has done his duty. In the morning though, he isn't sure how the others are going to take the announcement that they are going to be helping out the arrow.   
  
Harrison isn't even sure how much he can trust the hooded masked man, but he would be sure to keep an eye on the vigilante. Especially, around Barry.   
  
After parking in the driveway, Harrison gets out of the car and locks it up before he heads inside the house. At least for the rest of the evening, Harrison can sleep easily knowing that for once the criminals would not walk away unscathed.   
  
Locking the house up once inside, Harrison heads upstairs, peeking in first on Barry. A smile touchs his lips when he sees his son sleeping safe and sound. Not wanting to wake him, Harrison heads instead to his and Nora's room.   
  
His wife is also sleeping; changing into his pajamas, Harrison slips into bed beside her. After putting aside his glasses on the night stand, Harrison lays a soft kiss on Nora's cheek.   
  
Wrapping his arms around his wife, Harrison rests his head upon the pillow, closing his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep.


	2. The Rogues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right away, descriptive Coldwave porn. Shamelessly having sex in front of Lisa. NSFW, read at your own risk. I swear there is a point to it.

Mick's thick cock thrusts into Leonard's entrance, a staggered breath leaves his lips followed by a guttural moan. Facing Mick, sitting on his lap, he captures Mick's lips into a rough heated kiss; raising and lowering himself along with Mick's rough thrusts.  
  
"Lenny!" Lisa, Leonard's little sister comes in the room intruding upon them, but that doesn't stop either of them. "Oh, Jesus, get a room!"  
  
"We have a room, get lost." Mick snaps at her, lowering Leonard onto the cushions of the sofa on his back.  
  
"I'm a bit busy at the moment, sis." Leonard drawls out, arching his spine as Mick thrusts against his prostate. "Can it wait?" Lenny begins to reach for his own cock to stroke at himself, Mick caught him, taking a hold of both of his wrists and pins them above his head, dominating him.  
  
"Sure, it can wait." Lisa says sarcastically, turning around and heads for the door anyway. "Why would you two care that the arrow is in _our_ city?" She mutters out loud, heading for the door, knowing that what she said was going to get their attention.  
  
"What?" Mick stops thrusting, letting go of Leonard's wrist and pulls out so that he can turn around and face Lisa.  
  
"Why would the arrow come to our city?" Leonard sat up as he asks the question, looking around for his clothes.  
  
"We'll just have to have a talk with him." Mick growls, as he gets dressed, tossing Leonard's clothes to him so he can get dressed too.

* * *

 

The criminals that lived, and that Oliver has chased out of Starling City, seemed to move there to Central City and began an uprising. In a way, Oliver is to blame for this, and he is the one that has to make it right. The police, although they do not approve of his methods, are happy for the extra hand.  
  
With the rioters in custody, and on the way to the police station for booking, Oliver decides that he has done what he can for the night. Walking away from the scene to find a nearby hotel to stay in for the night, Oliver can't shake the feeling that he is being followed.  
  
The further he gets from the scene and is isolated from anyone else, the more uneasy he feels. Hearing footsteps behind him, Oliver looks over his shoulder, but finds no one there. Turning his head back around, he stops and draws his bow and docks an arrow.  
  
Lisa pulls her trigger first, turning Oliver's bow and arrow into solid gold. "That is only a warning." She says, with her gun aimed now at Oliver.  
  
"Go back where you came from, this city belongs to us." Mick growled, his gun also aimed at Oliver.  
  
"Don't come back, or we'll make you regret it." Leonard adds coldly. Oliver isn't sure who these three are, or what the other two men's weapons can do. The three don't stick around for Oliver to get a chance to find out either, the two men in parka's sharing a bike, and the girl riding her own take off into the night. Leaving Oliver standing there in the middle of the street, his bow and arrow frozen in gold.  
  
Oliver doesn't bother going after them at the moment, he wants them to believe that they have scared him off. At least, until after he meets with Doctor Wells at S.T.A.R Labs, and gets more information about them, and their guns, and he can get his hands on a new bow.  
  
Before going to the hotel to check into a room, Oliver finds a safe place to change his clothes. He figures that it would be strange that the arrow would be checking into a room. The only money he can access at the moment, is by using his credit card, and he isn't going to risk using that dressed as the arrow.  
  
Now, as Oliver Queen, he enters the hotel and checks into the room. Refusing help with the bag that he holds in his hand, insisting that he has no problem carrying it himself. It isn't until the next day, after Oliver checks out of the hotel that he changes his outfit once more, and heads to S.T.A.R Labs.

* * *

 

Barry and his Dad, as always, show up early to the lab. Unlocking the doors and head inside the building; their main project is creating the particle accelerator. Which, is both risky and dangerous, but with all the good it can do, they had to try.  
  
Harrison leaves Barry alone for a moment, knowing that he would have to tell his son, and the rest of his staff about the deal he has made with the arrow. So, they can also get started thinking of ideas that can help the vigilante, keeping both cities safe.  
  
He just doesn't expect to discuss it so soon.  
  
Barry is going over some calculations when the arrow walks in the lab. "I'm looking for Harrison Wells." Looking up from the paperwork, Barry has to take a double take to make sure that what he is seeing is actually real.  
  
"Dad?! Why is the arrow here?" Barry wonders if this has anything to do with his Dad leaving the city last night.  
  
"He didn't tell you he is expecting me?" The deep voice demands and Barry shakes his head.  
  
"Not exactly, no."  
  
"I didn't expect you to be here so early, the rest of my staff isn't even here yet. I had hoped to brief them before you came, but, I'll make do." Harrison sounds slightly irritated, though he plays it off as though it really doesn't matter. "This is my son, Barry." Nervously, Barry raises his hand, greeting the arrow awkwardly.  
  
The others soon arrive, just as surprised as Barry was to see their guest.  
  
"What's going on?" Caitlin asks, putting down her purse as Ronnie helps her take off her coat. The bump of her belly showing off her pregnancy.  
  
"We are going to assist the arrow keep both Starling City and Central City safe." Harrison announces to his staff, who all look at him taken by surprise.  
  
"How are we going to do that? Last I heard, he was doing fine on his own." Ronnie points out, weary of the idea.  
  
"Am I the only one that finds this awesome?!" Cisco cuts in, his voice raising with his excitement.  
  
"I think it's awesome." Barry remarks, the two of them sharing a high five and receive an annoyed look from Harrison.  
  
"Last night, I ran into some people I could use your help with. The girl had a gun that turned my bow and arrow into gold." The arrow gets straight to the point.  
  
"Sounds like you met the rogues. Mick Rory, Leonard Snart, and Lisa Snart." Caitlin says wrinkling her nose distastefully.  
  
"No one knows how they got their guns, the technology isn't easy to find. Especially for a group of thieves." Barry adds, leaning back in his seat.  
  
"Each of the guns are unique. Lisa's gun, as you know, turns things into gold. I call her the golden glider." Cisco explains excitedly, smiling as he speaks. "Her brother, Leonard Snart's gun, or, the cold gun, freezes things. I call him captain Cold."  
  
Cisco continues to rant, despite the look he is getting from Harrison that Oliver takes note of. "Mick Rory, Leonard's partner, has a heat gun, which he burns things with. I call him Heat wave."  
  
"How do I stop them?" The arrow asks hoping to get to the point, but by the exchanged looks throughout the room, he already knows the answer.  
  
"At the moment, we are not sure. It's not easy to separate one from the rest of the group, the only chance would be to attack them at the same time. But, unless you take out their weapons first, it's pointless." Caitlin sits down next to Ronnie as she speaks.  
  
"If we can get a look at even one if their guns, we could figure out a way to disable them." She sighs heavily, knowing that getting one of the guns is easier said than done.  
  
"What can you do for me, right now?" Oliver tries to remain calm, but he is irritated that they don’t have much of an idea of what to do with the rogues.  
  
"We can set up monitors in both Central City and Starling City. So we can alert you of crimes faster, upgrade your outfit, and make some new arrows to do multi functions." Barry listes off with a shrug of his shoulders, knowing that it wasn't much to offer.  
  
"It's a start." The arrow points out, knowing that it is better than nothing. "I'll see what I can do about getting one of those guns."  
  
"May I have a word in private, before you leave?" Harrison asks the arrow, motioning him to follow him away from the others.  
  
"Let's get started." Ronnie brakes the silence that has fallen in the room and they all get to work.  
  
In the other room, Harrison closes the door behind him and the arrow. "Let's get one thing out in the open. You cannot talk my staff, or my son, that way ever again. We will help you, some things may take some time, and you will have to be patient." He begins. "When you are here, it is strictly business. I don't want you trying to get close to my staff, or my son. Is that understood?"  
  
"I understand." Oliver confirms, he doesn't blame Harrison for being cautious. If it is found out that they are helping the arrow, it could cause them problems. "I'll be back later, hopefully with one of those guns."  
  
"We'll be ready." Harrison assures the arrow, opening the door allowing the other to leave ahead of him, before returning to the others and starts working.


	3. The Traitor

"I don't have a bow." Oliver admits to Harrison, whom seems to think for a minute about how to solve the problem. When Barry was in his teens he had an interest in archery, which eventually, he had given up to focus more on science.  
  
Harrison, however, kept the bow. Going into his office, he pulls the bow off the mantle he has hung it on and hands it over to the arrow.  
  
"It's not as fancy as yours, I'm sure. But, I hope it will do." Oliver nods his head, taking the bow from Harrison.  
  
"It'll be fine." With that, the arrow puts the bow where he  held his old one and heads out the door.  
  
"Where is the arrow going?" Cisco asks Harrison once the vigilante is gone.  
  
"The Arrow, is going to try to get his hands on one of the Rogues guns." Harrison answers, looking over Barry's shoulder at the sketch he is drawing. "What's this?" Cisco allows Barry to explain their ideas for the bolts and outfit, while he gets up and heads to gather the materials they are going need.  
  
Looking back through the door, Cisco makes sure no one is paying attention to him before he takes out his cell phone. Not only is the name of the person he sends the message to cryptic, but so is the message. Only certain people know the code, so Cisco isn't too terribly worried if anyone does manage to peek at his messages.

  
Lisa's phone vibrates from where it sits on the table, picking it up she opens the message and reads it. Lenny isn't going to be happy that she would be interrupting for a second time that day.

* * *

 

  
It isn't hard to find the rogues hideout; according to Joe West, the three of them are sitting nice and comfy in their big mansion. Joe is happy to show the arrow where it is, as long as the arrow gave Joe his word that he wouldn't kill them, but bring them into custody.  
  
Oliver gives his word, even if he has no intention on actually keeping it. If Oliver has the opportunity to put an end to the rogues, he would take it without hesitation. However, if he can't succeed in taking them down, he would make sure that he leaves with one of their guns.  
  
Cautiously, Oliver makes it to the rouges mansion after Joe drops him off just a few yards down the road. Scoping out the place before he makes his move. The large mansion has many entry points, and he hopes to take them by surprise. A little payback from the night before.  
  
The masked and hooded vigilante, finds it a bit odd that the first window he finds in the back is unlocked. Perhaps the rogues were so confident that they didn't bother locking the place up. Or, Oliver is walking right into a trap.

* * *

 

The three rogues wait for the arrow to join them in the living room. Leonard sits on Mick's lap, his gun held in the hand that drapes around Mick's neck. While Mick holds his gun in the hand propped on the couch cushion. Lisa, sits in the recliner opposite to the couch, arms crossed and gun in hand, the three of them waiting patiently and quietly.  
  
Which, is easier said than done with an impatient and hot headed Mick, but Len keeps him cooled down. The arrow enters the living room, coming to a sudden stop when he finds the rogues waiting for him.  
  
"First our city, and now our home." Leonard drawls coldly, shifting on Mick's lap, aiming his gun as the arrow reachs for his bow. "Don't. Even. Think. About. It."  
  
"Someone should teach you some manners." Lisa tisks in a taunting voice.

* * *

 

"The arrow should have been back by now." Barry speaks up, having a bad feeling that something has happened to the vigilante.  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much, he can take care of himself." His dad shrugs it off simply; once they have finished what they could for the arrow, they pick up where the left off on the plans for the particle accelerator.  
  
The others don't seemed worried either, so maybe, Barry is over reacting. Heaving a sigh, he leans back in his chair, his eyes straining from work. "I'm going outside, take a break for a few minutes." Harrison looks up at Barry, a stern look on his face.  
  
"You can go outside, but don't think about going to look for the arrow. I'll be keeping an eye on you." He says motioning to the security camera monitors that shows outside the building, and the inside as well.  
  
"I'm not going to go looking for him, dad." Barry assures him, grabbing his phone as he stands up and heads outside dialing the number of Joe West's cell phone as the door closes behind him.  
  
"Hello?" The man's voice comes from the other end of the line when he picks up.  
  
"Hey, Joe, it's Barry...Barry Wells. The arrow is in Central City and he is helping us out with something." Barry begins to explain, but Joe interrupts him before he can finish talking.  
  
"The rogues? Yeah, he stopped by, asking where he could find them. What's the problem?"  
  
"He hasn't come back yet, and I am just worried that something may have happened." Barry explains, rubbing the back of his neck. "You think you could take some of the force and go make sure everything is alright?"  
  
Joe sighs deeply, silently thinking over the request. "Sure, Barry. I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Thanks, Joe." Barry hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath to calm himself. He hopes that the arrow is safe, and that maybe he has got caught up with some other criminals.  
  
Heading back into S.T.A.R Labs, Barry joines the others and gets back to work.  
  
"You shouldn't bother Joe, he is a busy man." Harrison speaks up without looking at his son, but Barry can hear the disapprovement in his tone.  
  
"The arrow is still human, he could be in trouble. It's Joe's job to help, if he's needed." Barry shot back, defending his decision to call Joe. "If it turns out he's fine, I will apologize to Joe personally." Barry flops down at his station and gets back to work, the others exchange looks amongst each other, but don't say any word.  
  
No one even takes notice of Cisco typing on his phone.


	4. The plan

"Can I burn him now?" Mick asks, tense with built up anger.  
  
"I don't see why not." Leonard coldly shrugs his shoulders.  
  
"It might teach the arrow to remember his manners." Lisa's says just as her phone chimes, and she checks the text that came in. "Never mind, we are about to have more company."

  
Oliver wonders who could be texting Lisa, telling her this and wonders if it is the same person who told the rogues to expect him.  
  
"Seems like it's your lucky day." Leonard sneers darkly, his tone void of emotion, but Oliver can see the anger hidden in his cold blue eyes. "Get out." Lenny waves his free hand at the arrow.  
  
Instead of doing as he is told, Oliver steps forward. Mick pulls the trigger without hesitation and an enormous fireball erupts from the barrel. The Arrow has to step back just to avoid getting burned, but he can feel the heat. Oliver has no choice but to retreat, the fire isn't letting up. He left empty handed, all of that, for nothing.  
  
Well, maybe not nothing; someone at S.T.A.R. Lab is leaking information to the rogues. Oliver just walks out the door as the Central City Police arrive.  
  
"Everything under control?" The officer he spoke to earlier, askes Oliver as he walks over to them.  
  
"Only because someone leaked that you were coming." The look on the officer's face is that of confusion.  
  
"That's not possible, the only people that knew we were coming.-"  
  
"Are from S.T.A.R. Labs?" Oliver interrupts, saving the officer some time. Joe nods his head.  
  
"We need to tell Harrison." Joe points out.  
  
"I'll tell him, see what you can do about confiscating one of the rogues guns." The arrow doesn't wait around for the officer to reply, he simply walks off, heading back to S.T.A.R Labs.  
  
Cisco put his phone away after reading Lisa's response. The arrow is safe, and left before the cops showed up. He sighs with relief, and can't wait to get the hell out of there so he could be with Lisa. Cisco hates having to hide his relationship, hates working there, but the money was good and the rogues need the technology.  
  
"Hey Cisco, you want to come over tonight and play video games?" Now Barry there, he needs to get himself some action, he wonders if daddy Wells even actually allows him to date at all.  
  
"Wish I could man, but I got this stupid family thing. My mom would kill me if I missed it." Cisco is quite proud of how well of an actor he can be, how easy it is to get away with the lies. Plus, it helps that Barry is completely gullible.  
  
"Oh, okay, maybe another time?" Barry asks, hopefully.  
  
"Sure, Barry, definitely." _Not going to happen_ . Cisco smiles artificially, glad when Barry finally leaves him alone. From where he sits, he sees that the arrow returns, empty handed.  
  
"Oh, good, you're back. Looks like I owe Joe that apology." Barry mutters, mostly talking to himself out loud.  
  
"What?" Oliver asks, wondering what the hell Barry is talking about.  
  
"I was worried that something happened, so I called Joe and asked him to check to see if you were okay." Barry admits, Cisco hears every word he says and shakes his head. Barry Wells, little do - gooder. If he had the chance, Cisco is sure that he would try to be a vigilante too.  
  
"Where's your dad?" The arrow asks quietly, looking around making sure only Barry can hear him.  
  
"In his office." Barry answers, concerned with the low tone the vigilante is using.  
  
"Come with me." Oliver motions Barry to follow, which he did, hoping to get some answers. With the arrow at his side, they went to his dad's office, the vigilante closing the door behind them.  
  
"What's going on?" Harrison demands, looking from the arrow to his son.  
  
"Someone on your staff is leaking information to the rogues." The arrow explains. "They knew I was coming, and they knew the cops were coming. Lisa, received a text when I was there, warning them."  
  
"Everyone in this building knows any weak spots in your new suit. They know what functions the new arrows have. That information could already been leaked too." Barry is obviously upset with the news and concerned by just how much they could have already been compromised. "We have to start over from scratch."  
  
"Barry." Harrison speaks calmly, in a soothing tone trying to settle his son. "Calm down. We will figure it out." He places his hands on Barry's shoulders, looking into his son's eyes. It is amazing to Oliver to see Barry inhale deeply and calm himself so quickly, nodding his head agreeing with his dad.  
  
"I..I just can't believe anyone would do that." Barry says softly, hurt that this is actually happening. He thought he knew the others they work with, now he isn't sure if he actually knew them at all.  
  
"I know, son, I know." Harrison sooths, acting as if the arrow isn't even in the room.  
  
"We'll find them." Oliver assures in his deep disguised voice, breaking father and son apart.  
  
"All we have to do is make up something that concerns the rogues and watch to see who sends a message." Harrison agrees, already working on something they can use to their advantage.  
  
"What if we say we are making another gun? One that spreads deadly toxins ." Barry speaks up first. "It doesn't have to be real,  we just make it seem like we are starting plans for a prototype."  
  
"That would get their attention. It would make them even more deadly, and powerful." Harrison agrees, beaming at his son proudly. "Let's go find our traitor." Walking to the door, Harrison pulls it open and walks out to address the others.  
  
"Since the arrow was unable to get a hold of the rogues guns. Barry has come up with an idea to take out the rogues another way. We make our own gun." Harrison announces, looking for any reaction, but all he saw in their faces is confusion. "This gun, will release deadly toxins in the air."  
  
Cisco can't believe what he's hearing, he doesn't actually believe that it was possible. Although, if anyone could replicate his creation and make something new, it is Barry Wells. This is something that Cisco can't discuss with Lisa and the others over a text, he was going to have to wait to tell them later, after he gets off work.  
  
Barry watches the others closely, Ronnie and Caitlin make no move for a phone. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Caitlin asks worriedly, not liking the idea. "That sounds extremely dangerous and if we can't determine how much toxins get into the air, it could easily kill everyone."  
  
"I don't think we could take part in making something that deadly, we are already pushing things by making a particle accelerator." Ronnie adds in and looks at Barry. "You really support this?" Barry looks down at the floor for a moment before looking back at Ronnie and answers him honestly.  
  
"Not really, no. But, how else are we going to take down the rogues? They are the most powerful people in the city." Cisco nearly smiles when Barry says that, but quickly catches himself. Oliver, however, managed to catch the small twitch on his lips.  
  
"Something you want to share?" He demands, cornering Cisco.  
  
"This is ridiculous; Barry, you have to admit that this is impossible." Cisco tries to pass the attention, Oliver way too close for comfort.  
  
Barry shrugs his shoulders, unsure. "Gold guns, heat guns, and cold guns seemed pretty impossible too." He points out bluntly. "If they are possible, why couldn't a toxic gun be possible, too?" He looks at Ronnie and Caitlin again. "I don't like this, at all, but we would keep every test contained. And if it does turn out to be too dangerous, we won't use it. We'll destroy it."  
  
"We don't want any part of this, we'll work on the particle accelerator, we'll help the arrow, but we are not making a toxic gun." Caitlin refuses, crossing her arms over her chest, both her and Ronnie set to their decision. It can't be them, which only leaves Cisco. But, there is no sign of him using his phone to send a message.  
  
It is possible that he is waiting to be alone, Barry decides to keep an eye on Cisco the rest of the day. The arrow leaves the room with Harrison, going back into the office to possibly discuss the failure of their plan. Barry pretends to get back to work, watching Cisco out of the corner of his eye. At the end of the day, when everyone is heading home, Barry's dad approaches him.  
  
"Want a ride home?"  
  
"No." Barry shakes his head, rubbing his temples. "No thank you, I'll walk. Try to clear my head." He tells his dad knowing his dad would understand the need to clear his head.  
  
"Okay, but be safe." Harrison's tone is stern.  
  
"I will be." Barry assures his dad, waiting for him and Cisco to leave before he gets up and heads out the door. Following Cisco, keeping his distance so that the other would not spot him.  
  
Barry is going to get to the bottom of this, one way or another.


	5. Follow The Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Egypt Central White Rabbit, while reading this chapter. I listened to it while I wrote it.
> 
> https://youtu.be/Um8EEzl42PQ

Barry follows Cisco through the streets of Central City, going in a direction that did not lead to Cisco’s house. What is strange is the path that Cisco did take, is like he is trying not to be noticed, or followed anyone.   
  
_ Does he know I'm following him? _ Barry wonders to himself, trying to drop further back without actually losing Cisco who seems to be in a hurry to get to where he is going.   
  
The Rogues Mansion.   
  
Cisco has led Barry right to it. This is a bad idea, he can feel it in the pit of his stomach. He should turn around right then and head home, instead he pushes onward. Keeping his distance, Barry watches Cisco walk through the front door like he owns the place.   
  
Barry tries to find a window to see what is going to happen next, when he runs into one of the rogues. The mean one, with the temper; Mick Rory.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" Mick growls, grabbing Barry by the front collar of his shirt, and, without much effort drags him around the house and through the front door. "Look what I found, snooping around the place." Mick shoves Barry forward roughly, he loses his footing and falls to the ground on his knees in the middle of the room.   
  
"Barry." Cisco breathes out irritated, glaring down at him. "I didn't know he was following me." He lets go of Lisa Snart, crossing his arms. "What should we do with him?"   
  
"How could you Cisco?" Barry begins to push himself off the ground, Mick's foot stomps his foot against into the back of Barry's knees, knocking him back down and he groans in pain.   
  
"We can't let him go." Lisa points out, walking over looking down at their intruder. "He'll ruin everything." Barry swallows, he doesn't like the way they are all looking at him. He knew he was  in trouble when he was caught, Barry just didn't know he was going to be in this much trouble.   
  
"Barry could be useful to us." Cisco ignored Barry's question, and even looking at him. He is focused on Lisa, trying to calm her down and ease her worry. "With his help, we could be more powerful."   
  
"I'm not going to help you do anything." Barry snaps loudly, getting the attention of both Lisa and Cisco.   
  
"We'll see about that." Lisa smiles in an unnerving way, and turns her gaze to Mick. "Tie him up, we'll see what Lenny has to say about all this when he gets home." Barry tries to move, but he isn't fast enough to escape Mick. A large hand clamps the back of his neck, nails digging harshly into his skin.   
  
"Ah!" Barry cries out in pain, as he is yanked off the ground and shoved into a chair. "Let go of me!" He protests, squirming to break free, lashing out with his hands and feet. Mick's fist lands into Barry's gut, knocking the breath out of him, rendering him defenseless as he coughs for air.   
  
Mick forces Barry's arms behind him, around the frame of the chair, he hears the sound of tape peeling. The sticky material wraps around his wrists, constricting them tightly together. Moving from out behind Barry, Mick placed a part of the duct tape on the others cheek, circling his head with the tape, gagging Barry with it; so when he tried to speak, his voice is muffled.   
  
Barry kicks at Mick, but the big brute of a man barely seems phased by it. His large palm struck Barry harshly, rocking the chair. Mick then pins Barry's leg to the chairs leg and taps his first leg down, then does the same to his other leg. It seems a bit overboard when Mick uses the tape to wrap around his chest, and all the way around the frame of the chair.   
  
"Who's our guest?" Mick finishes up and turns to look at Len who has returned. Not happy to see that there is someone tied up in his home.   
  
"Barry Wells." Cisco answers, taking responsibility of explaining what has happened. "He followed me from S.T.A.R Labs."   
  
"Barry Wells?" Leonard asks, looking from Cisco to the captive, moving closer to him, only to greet Mick with a kiss. "As in, the son of Doctor, Harrison Wells?" Barry doesn't like the smug look on Leonard's face, he can't read what he is thinking.   
  
"We can use him to our advantage." Cisco begins to explain, but stops when Lenny holds up a hand to silence him.   
  
"I'm aware of the advantages of having another scientist on our side. I'm sure we could get some money from his daddy too. Offer a ransom, but when we get the money, we keep it and him." Barry protests under the tape, shaking his head. The tape binding him making it  impossible for him to move much more then that.   
  
His cell phone begins to ring, Leonard steps away from Mick and reachs into Barry's pocket grabbing it and looks at the caller I.D.. "Allow me." Swiping the screen, Len places the phone to his ear. "Doctor Wells, pleasure to talk to you." Lenny turns away from Barry, a cold smile touching his lips.   
  
"Oh, Barry? I'm afraid he can't come to the phone right now. He's a bit tied up." Those cold blue eyes flicker upon Barry again, who tries to yells loudly under the tape, hoping his dad might, by chance, hear him. "You can have your son back, Doctor Wells, but it will cost you. I'll be in touch." Leonard removes the phone from his ear and hangs it up.   
  
"Don't worry kid, we'll be your family now." Leonard tosses the phone at Cisco; ignoring Barry who shakes his head, protesting under the tape. "I think your time at S.T.A.R. Labs have come to an end, Cisco. Barry might not have been the only one suspicious of you, and we can't take the chance of you going back to find out."   
  
"There is always Mercury Labs." Cisco catches the phone and shrugs his shoulder carelessly. "I was getting bored with S.T.A.R. Labs anyway."   
  
"How much do you think the kid is worth to his daddy?" Lisa asks as she drapes her arms around Cisco's neck, a greedy look in her eyes. Barry wonders if she really even likes him, or is just using Cisco to get what she wants.   
  
"Millions." Cisco hisses the words, pecking Lisa on the lips lovingly. The same greedy look in his eyes, and Barry realizes how much he actually does not know the real Cisco Ramon.   



	6. Rescue

Harrison slams a fist on the table after Leonard Snart hangs up on him. "Is everything alright?" Nora, who has been in the kitchen making dinner hears the bang and came to Harrison's office, worried.  
  
"Yes, dear." Harrison lies, he can't let her know that their son is being held captive by the rogues, and he already knows how he is going to get Barry back. "I accidentally kicked the table." He quickly explains the bang, hoping to ease his wife's worry. "Barry's staying the night at a friends house."  
  
"So, it'll just be the two of us tonight?" Nora asks with a flirtatious little smile. If the cover story was true, he would have taken her right then on his desk. Their son is in trouble, so a romantic night for just the two of them was going to have to wait for another time.  
  
"I wish I could, Nora." Harrison begins apologetically, walking out from behind the desk and takes his wife into his arms. "There is a lot of work I have to get done tonight." He kisses his wife softly on the lips, running his hands through her dark brown hair. The same color as Barry's.  
  
"Are you sure it can't wait until tomorrow?" Nora presses up against him suggestively. Oh, if she only knew how important it really is that he has to go.  
  
"I'm sure." Nora frowns slightly, but she releases Harrison after giving him one last kiss. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." Harrison vowes, fully meaning to keep his word once he makes sure that Barry is home, safe and sound. Walking away from Nora, Harrison leaves the house, keeping his cell phone on him; waiting for the rogues to call him back with their demands.

Harrison is growing tired of tracking the arrow down, they need a better means of communication.

* * *

 "Oli?" Thea asks, surprised to see him back in Starling City. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I have some business that I need attend to in Central City, think you can manage the club for awhile?" Oliver asks his younger sister, knowing how well of a job she is already doing with the club without him around.  
  
"Sure, Oli. How long are you going to be gone?" Thea asks, eyeing the bag he is toting around with him.  
  
"A week, maybe less, maybe more. I'll keep you updated." Truth be told, Oliver doesn't know how long he was going to be gone. _As long as it takes to take the rogues out of power_ . Oliver can't  tell Thea that though.  
  
"Be careful Oli, Central City isn't as safe as it used to be." Thea doesn't know that Oliver is already well aware of the problems Central City is having with criminals.  
  
"I'll be fine Thea, I'll be back before you know it." He assures his little sister before he leaves the club and gets into his vehicle, heading back to Central City. Oliver returns to the hotel, paying for the remainder of the day, and the next day as well. After making sure he has somewhere to stay, Oliver changes his clothes and hits the streets as the arrow.  
  
Determined to face the rogues once more. Even though Barry had been worried that this new suit, and the functions of the new arrows were leaked to the rogues. Oliver has decided to take his chances and use them anyway.  
  
"Arrow!" Harrison's voice calls his name from behind him, Oliver turns on the man. "I have been looking everywhere for you. First, here." Harrison shoves a communication device into the arrow's hand. "This way I don't have to chase you all over the goddamn city." He huffs, upset and shaken. "Second, the rogues took Barry."

* * *

"Barry here wants to design a gun of his own. Isn't that right?" Cisco asks looking back at him, receiving a glare as an answer. "A gun that shots toxins in the air."  
  
"Is that right?" Mick smiles with interest, leaning on the chair Barry is bound to from the back, his face alongside of Barry's. "I'm starting to like this kid."  
  
"You hate kids." Lenny points out coldly, making it hard for Barry to tell that that he is actually impressed.  
  
"Most of them are useless, but think of what Barry and Cisco could create together." Mick rounds the chair, lifting Len up off his feet effortlessly. "We'll be unstoppable, baby." Len wraps his legs and arms around Mick, kissing him harshly.  
  
Barry turns his head, disgusted by the display. They are sorely mistaken, he isn't going to be like Cisco. He wasn't going to make them weapons that they could harm innocent people with. He isn't going to do it. No matter what they do to him.  
  
"One problem, boys." Lisa announces, grabbing Barry by the chin and forces him to look at her. "How are we going to make sure the kid does what we want?" Leonard isn't a fan of beating people into submission, unlike his partner who is.  
  
“Let me take care of that." Cisco says in a tone that sends a shudder up Barry's spine.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot..." Leonard grabs Barry's cell phone from where Cisco  set it down on the table and makes a call to Harrison. "Dr. Wells, here are our demands. If you want your son back, you will give us one million dollars. If we don't get the money in a week...." Lenny gives Mick a look and the big brute of a man begins to squeeze Barry's arm painfully, until he screams under the tape, and into the receiver for his dad to hear and Leonard hangs up the phone.

* * *

"I'm going to kill those bastards myself." Harrison growls shoving his phone in his pocket glaring at the mansion from where he and the arrow stands.  
  
"Wait here, I'll get Barry out." Oliver knows this is hard on Harrison, but he doesn't want to put more people in danger. Grabbing the bolt, with the built in smoke screen, Oliver docks it on the bow and shoots it through the window; breaking the glass.  
  
He moves quickly, going through the window and uses a knife to cut Barry free. Getting Barry outside, Oliver grabs a gun he feels sitting on the table, and takes off before the smoke settles and fades away.  
  
Barry is safely back with his dad, and now they have one of the guns.


	7. The Battle At Rouge Mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, them saving Barry wasn't going to be _that_ easy.

Barry coughs, riding his lungs of smoke, taking in the clean air outside the mansion. "Barry!" Harrison grabs a hold of his son, pulling him away from the mansion. Behind them, follows Oliver, the three of them attempting to flee the property before the rogues catch up.  
  
The rogues weren't far behind, however, Leonard uses his gun to freeze Barry's foot to the ground, a scream left Barry's lips unable to break his leg free of the mound of ice that goes up to his ankle. Mick at the right side of Leonard, uses his gun to shoot  fire towards Harrison and Oliver, herding them away from Barry.  
  
Oliver docks an arrow on his bow, aiming it at the fire hydrant nearby Mick. As he releases the bolt, a gunshot went off, the bullet taking it down before it reaches its mark. Oliver reaches for another arrow from his satchel, not about to give up.  
  
Cisco fires again, barely missing Oliver's hand. Harrison dartes around, trying to find a way through the wall of flames. "Let my son go!" He demands, watching as Barry struggles to get his foot free of the ice that holds him.  
  
"We've grown quiet attached to your son, Dr.Wells." Leonard smirks coldly, motioning to Mick. Who carefully begins to melt the ice away from Barry's leg. Len holds his gun on Harrison to keep him back. Oliver disarmes Cisco with a bolt and he swings around to face Leonard, reaching for another bolt.  
  
It takes too long, Len's gun is already in his hand and he fires at Oliver, freezing his hand to the bolt, a painful scream leaves Oliver's lips feeling his bare skin freezing. Barry's foot finally comes free and Len points the gun at Harrison once more.  
  
"No, please, don't!" Barry pleads, trying to stop the rogue from using the cold gun on his dad. Though his struggle is pointless, while Mick has him restrained. A car pulls around behind them, Lisa in the front seat.  
  
Oliver, reaches for a throwing knife and the heat gun in Mick's hand turns on Barry. "One more move, and I'll burn the kid alive." He is bluffing, but only Leonard knows that for certain. It was good enough to make the arrow stop in place.  
  
"Don't hurt him!" Harrison pleads, staying back as well. Slowly, Cisco goes for the car, opening the door of the back seat. Mick moves backward, keeping the heat gun trained on Barry sliding in, pulling Barry in with him.  
  
"Dad!" Barry calls out, and the hot barrel burns against the bottom of his chin, making him cry out in pain. Leonard moves back, weaving the cold gun back and forth between Oliver and Harrison, making sure neither make a move. He slides in the back, sitting on the opposite side of Barry.  
  
The two rogues blocking him in the middle seat. Cisco jumps into the passage seat. Lisa pulls away, tires screaming as she speeds away. Oliver throws one of the tracking bolts at the car's trunk, making sure it latches on.  
  
"Go after them, they still have my son." Harrison screams in Oliver's face.  
  
"I can't, one of my hands is frozen to my bow, I'm not able to fight like this. We have one of their guns, now you can take it apart and figure out how to disable them." Oliver snaps back, he knows why Harrison is so hostile, they had gone there to rescue Barry, and failed.  
  
"I'll get Barry back, I promise." Harrison doesn't know if the arrow is a man of his word,or that he can even trust him. The vigilante looks around, making sure they are alone and pulls Harrison away from the open streets, to a secluded alleyway. Harrison watches as the arrow removed his hood and mask, revealing his identity.  
  
"Oliver Queen?" Harrison isn't that shocked, it all made sense. The billionaire boy that had disappeared at sea returning the same day as the arrow first started fighting against crime in Starling City. Why hadn't he seen it before now?  
  
"Dr.Wells, please, trust me. I will get your son back. If I don't, you may expose my secret." With a shake of his head Harrison looks away from the vigilante.  
  
"Put your mask and hood back on, we have work to do." Oliver does as he is told, watching the man walk out of the alleyway. Oliver catches up with Harrison once he is disguised once more, the two of them heading to S.T.A.R Labs. Harrison pulles out his phone and calls Caitlin and Ronnie's number.  
  
"We have been betrayed, and the rogues have Barry." Harrison sneers, not even saying a hello when Caitlin answers the phone. "I'll explain everything at the Lab, meet me and the arrow there as soon as possible." Harrison hangs up the phone angrily, dreading the next call he has to make.  
  
"What am I going to tell my wife?" He asks, looking over at the arrow, although he does not expect an answer. This is his problem, not Oliver Queen's. Hesitantly, Harrison makes the call. "Nora dear, something has happened. The rogues have taken Barry hostage." He pauses, letting the news sink in.  
  
Oliver tries not to seem like he is listening, but he can't help it. He feels guilty. He thought that the plan was going to work, but with a tight group that synchronized, it wasn't as easy as some would think it was to take them down. With, or without weapons.

* * *

 

"Where are you taking me?" Barry demands, the gun finally removed from his face, but Mick keeps him in placed in the seat.  
  
"You'll see soon enough." Leonard is bored with the boy fighting, and his demanding questions. "Take a nap, kid." Mick gets the message and slams the but of his gun against Barry's temple, knocking him out.  
  
"They got my gun." Lisa pouts at Cisco, who takes her hand and scoots closer to her.  
  
"I know, baby. I'll make you a brand new one, it'll be better than the last one. I promise." Cisco kisses the back of Lisa's hand softly. "Okay, princess?" Lisa, although pouting, nods her head.  
  
"Where are we going Lenny?" Lisa asks, changing the subject, looking at her older brother in the rear view mirror.  
  
"Out of Central City, we lie low for now." Leonard replies, knowing of only one place that no one would think of looking for them.  
  
"Our uncle's cabin?" Lisa askes catching on and Leonard nods his head.  
  
"But first, we have to find another ride. We got a bug." Len informs his little sister. Lisa waits until they are out of Central City and have not been followed before looking out for a vehicle that is easy for them to snatch. In the backseat, Len finds some rope they had forgotten in the car after a job and uses it to tie up Barry.  
  
Mick searchs his side if the car, finding one of his shirts that was discarded one of the many times him and Len made love in the back seat. Tearing it up, he uses a part of it to blindfold Barry, and the other to gag him.  
  
"There!" Cisco points out a nice looking car with tinted windows. Someone just left it running on the side of the road. Lisa pulls up beside it. Mick grabs Barry's limp body, carrying him to the other car with Leonard following close.  
  
Once all of them get into the vehicle, Lisa takes off again, leaving behind Oliver's tracking device.


	8. Tracker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait. I should get back in the swing of things, now that things have settled down again. I actually tried to have this up yesterday, but I got tired and decided to go to bed. Thank you for your patience. I have so many things in store for this story.

By the time Harrison and Oliver return to the lab, Ronnie and Caitlin are already there waiting for them.   
  
"Where's Cisco?" Ronnie asks almost right away. Harrison hesitates momentarily, wanting to break the news to Ronnie and Caitlin gently.   
  
"I'm afraid Cisco won't be joining us." Harrison finally says.   
  
"Did the rogues take him too?" Caitlin interrupts out of worry before Harrison can finish speaking.   
  
"No, they didn't take Cisco." Harrison answers, minding his temper. "Cisco has betrayed us all. He is a rogue too, he designed these guns for them." As he said the last part as he drops the gun Oliver managed to take on the table before Ronnie and Caitlin. "Yesterday, when Barry and I made that announcement, it was a ploy to smoke out the traitor. We had no true intentions of making a toxic gun. After everyone went home, Barry followed Cisco."   
  
The two listen silently, but Oliver can read the look of disbelief and awe on their face. They almost look as if they don't  believe a word Harrison is saying.   
  
"Cisco led Barry to the rogues mansion, they caught him spying at took Barry captive." As Harrison continues to explain, his phone chimes from his pocket.   
  
"How did you get the gun?" Ronnie asks curiously, still confused.   
  
"We tried to save Barry." Oliver intervens, noting Harrison's distraction by whatever he has received on his phone. "We almost had Barry and the gun, but the rogues..."   
  
"Yeah, we know how this usually ends. They over powered you." Ronnie isn't trying to sound harsh when he speaks, but it comes out that way anyway. He closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Doctor Wells, I'm so sorry."   
  
"Yeah, we'll do whatever it takes to find Barry." Caitlin chimes in. Harrison doesn't look away from his phone; doesn't reply. "Doctor Wells?" Caitlin askes softly, trying to get his attention, but still there is no response.   
  
"What is it?" Oliver askes, looking over Harrison's shoulder and sees the picture of Barry bound and blindfolded. With a frustrated growl, he looks away.   
  
"What?" Caitlin demands, prying the phone away from Harrison and gasps when she sees the picture. "Oh my god, Barry!" Caitlin exclaims emotionally.   
  
"At least he's alive right? We know that now. So we just got to figure out how to disable these guns and we can save him." Ronnie gets up and gets some tools, bringing them to the table to begin taking the gun apart, piece by piece. Oliver doesn't even try to pretend to comprehend what the scientists are doing with the gun.   
  
Harrison finally snaps out of his trance, and although he looks white as a ghost, he helps the other two dissect the gun.   
  
"I'm going to track down where they are keeping Barry, I won't let them know I'm there. Not until I can defeat them." Oliver tells the scientist, needing to do something other than just standing there hanging over their shoulder, watching them.   
  
"Don't get spotted. If they know you are tracking them, they could ditch the tracker and disappear entirely." Harrison warns Oliver as he begins to leave the lab. 

  
“I won’t.” Oliver calls back walkimg out the door and opens up the tracker once outside, he turns it on and begins to follow the dot on the screen, noticing that it was staying in the same place. He hopes this is a good sign.   
  
The tracker leads him outside of the city, all that he finds, however, is the car abandoned in the street. He can't go back to S.T.A.R. Labs and tell them that the rogues have already ditched the tracker and  were in the wind. There had to be another way of figuring out where they went. Oliver returns to the city, going to the police station.   
  
Joe sees the arrow walking  into the station from his desk, he gets up from his seat and walks out of his office, over to Oliver. "What can we do for you arrow?"   
  
"Barry Wells has been taken captive by the rogues. I tried to track where they were going to take him, but they ditched the tracker. I was hoping that, maybe, in your files we could figure out some where they might have taken him." Oliver speaks softly, trying to keep it between the two of them.   
  
"Yeah, I'll see what I can find. Harrison and Nora must be worried sick." Joe mutters the last part, hurrying back to his office and starts typing away at the keyboard. Oliver waits patiently, hoping that Joe can find a lead. "I couldn't find anything as far as Mick Rory goes, but Leonard and Lisa Snart's uncle has a cabin a few hours away from the city up in the woods."   
  
"What about Cisco Ramon?" The arrow asks.   
  
"Cisco Ramon?" Joe looks back at Oliver confused.   
  
"He's with the rogues." He replies, making a long story as short as he can, they didnt have time for the whole story at the moment. Joe only shakes his head in response and turns back to the computer and begins typing once more.   
  
"Other than his parents address here, the only other addresses I have are for his grandparent's. I don't think they would have taken Barry there. The cabin is your best bet. I'm coming with you." Joe announces as he gets up from his seat, turning to face the arrow.   
  
"If you come with me, you do as I say. We're only going to scope the place out. Device a plan of attack for when we are ready.-" Oliver orders sternly, not usually liking having someone tag along with him, but he has a feeling that Joe is coming, whether or not Oliver tries to argue with him on the matter.   
  
" _ We _ ?" Joe asks Oliver with amused curiosity.   
  
"Doctor Wells and his team are working on a way to disable the rogues guns." Oliver explains shortly. "Let's go." Joe nods grabbing his keys and the piece of paper with the directions to the cabin he printed out. Joe pulls out of the parking lot with the arrow in his passage seat , Joe takes his own personal car to keep a low profile.   
  
The two spend the long trip in silence, Joe stops before they actually arrive at the cabin. Pulling his car into the tree line carefully, hiding from view. The two of them got out of the car and begins to trek through the woods toward the cabin.   
  
"Don't make too much noise, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves." Oliver spoke softly to Joe, careful where he steps as he continues ahead. Treating the area like he is back at Lian Yu, they get as close as they can, while still keeping the trees as their cover to peer into the window of the cabin.


	9. Revelation

"We can't go to the cabin." Barry heard Cisco say as he regained consciousness, and tested the ropes that bound him; the knots were tight and didn't budge. "They can find it."

"Pull over" Mick's rough voice said at Barry's side. "I know where we can go." Barry felt the car slow down to the stop, doors opened and he felt Mick get out and someone else take his place. Was it Cisco, or Lisa? He couldn't tell. Mick didn't give any directions before the car sped back up. Mick had to be driving, so it must have been Lisa that was now sitting beside Barry.

* * *

 

"It's empty." Joe dropped the hushed tone, walking out from the trees, looking in the windows for a closer look. He had never suspicious when he had noticed that there were no lights on inside, or movement. "They're not here."

"Then where are they?!" Oliver growled, raising his voice in his frustration. He didn't know how he was going to explain to Harrison that Barry and the Rogue's were no where to be found. Even with the ability to disable their guns it was useless unless they knew where they were.

"Don't yell at me, I don't know where they could have gone!" Oliver shook his head at Joe who was upset as well.

"We must have missed something." Turning away from Joe, Oliver stormed back through the woods and to the officer's vehicle. "Maybe someone has reported their car missing."

"You know how many cars get stolen in Central City? We'll be chasing our tails for months trying to track all of them down." Joe exclaimed from behind the Arrow, both of them getting in the car and taking of out of the trees, getting back on the road and heading back to the city.

"We don't have to chase them all down, just the ones around the time the Rogue's left Central City."

* * *

 

"Here?" Barry could hear Lisa from beside him ask, sounding both disgusted and confused.

"It's perfect." Cisco expressed and the engine cut off, the doors open and Barry felt someone grab a hold of him by the arm and slid him across the seat, out of the car and on his feet.

Barry stumbled over his feet, as he was pulled along, struggling to drag his feet and pull himself free.

"Kids got some fight in him, I'll give him that." Leonard said with a slight amusement to his cold tone.

* * *

 

"There are at least five people who reported their car went missing around the time the Rogue's left Central City. I'll put out an ABV out on all of them. In the meantime, you need to tell Doctor Wells." Joe said sternly, looking up from his computer back at his office in Central City.

Oliver closed his eyes, hanging his head back, sighing heavily. "I was afraid you were going to say that." Lowering his head, the Arrow turned and headed out of the building.

"I'll call Harrison as soon as we find something." Joe called after Oliver as the door closed behind him.

* * *

 

Barry heard a door open, but it didn't sound like a house door. This one slid open, like it belonged to a garage, or a warehouse. The hand with a vice like grip on his arm tugged him forward, leading him onward and suddenly shoved him downward.

Barry fell blinded and unable to catch himself, hitting the ground harshly; a cry leaving his lips, muffled by the gag in his mouth. He heard the door slid and latch closed and tried to sit himself up, using his legs to stabilize himself.

"We need supplies, we have nothing. No food, no water, no clothes!" Mick growled, watching Barry squirm on the ground trying to push himself up. Walking over to him, he grabbed Barry by the hair ignoring the muffled groan of pain and sat him up. "Sit still kid." The snarl in Mick's tone threatening.

"So we do, what we do best. Take what we want, and don't get caught. Just you and me. You two can stay home and watch the kid." Leonard was quick to pull Mick away from Barry, and looked over at Lisa and Cisco.

"Yeah, go ahead. We got this under control." Cisco urged and there was a pause of silence in the room that unnerved Barry.

"We can use our guns?" Mick finally spoke, breaking the silence and tension. Len smirked, brushing a hand across Mick's cheek.

"Of course, love."

* * *

 

"Did you find them?" Harrison was the first one Oliver seen when he walked into S.T.A.R Labs, but as soon as he spoke Ronnie and Caitlin had looked up with a hopeful look in their eyes that met Dr.Wells'. He looked away, unable to stand to look at them in the eye and have to crush their hopes.

"No. They ditched the bug and the lead Joe and I had turned out to be a dead end." Oliver explained, forcing himself to look at the three of them.

"You have nothing?!" Harrison yelled, standing to his feet and yelling in the Arrow's face. Ronnie and Caitlin watching with wide eyes, sure the vigilante would punch him in the face.

"Joe has five ABV's out on vehicles that were reported around the same time the Rogue's left the city with Barry." Oliver told him, hoping that it would give Harrison some peace. Instead, Doctor Wells punched him.

"You we're suppose to make sure he was safe the first time, Mr.Queen. I'm starting to think that maybe you're not the person everyone makes you out to be." Oliver's eyes went wide as Harrison called him by name, looking to Ronnie and Caitlin.

"Mr.Queen?" Caitlin asked, "Oliver Queen?" Her mouth gaped open as she looked at her husband who was too stunned for words. Oliver huffed and took the hood and mask off. "Oh, my god." Caitlin said breathlessly.

"I will get Barry back, Doctor Wells. I just need more time." He tried to ignore the reaction to his secret identity and focus on gaining some trust back.


	10. Warmer

Everyone silently watched Harrison pace back and forth across the room, deep in thought. "They didn't have anything when they left, which means they are going to have to steal to get what they need. Because they are desperate, they won't be able to wait until it's night. Joe could reach out to the police in the other counties, and tell them to keep a look out, and give us a call if they are seen."

"Joe wouldn't be able to arrest them if they are outside of his jurisdiction." Caitlin pointed out, wondering how this plan helped them at all.

"No, he couldn't, but at least we would know where they are." Harrison picked up his cell phone and called Joe. "Hey, Joe. It's Harrison." He paused as Joe greeted him on the other end of the line. "I had another idea to narrow the search down."

* * *

 

Leonard drove Mick to the nearest town, parking the first place he found and grabbed his gun. Both doors threw open at the same time; Mick and Len stepped out together on the opposites of the car. Walking around the side of the car they met each other at the front of the vehicle.

Side by side, they walked into the first store; Mick pulled the trigger getting everyone's attention with the flame that came out of the barrel.

"Listen closely." Len shouted over the screams of the people inside the building, silencing them. "My partner and I are going to take what we need. If anyone stops us, or tries to call the cops. You will freeze."

"Or burn." Mick added enthusiastically.

"Is that understood?" Len was answered with sobs and nods of the heads of the people. "Good." Grabbing a cart, Len made his way through the store, throwing food into the basket, along with a case of bottled water. While Mick stood guard, making sure that everyone did as they were told.

* * *

 

"What's taking them so long?" Lisa groaned loudly.

"You know Mick and Lenny, they like to have their fun." Cisco replied, pulling her to him thinking of a way to keep her distracted until they returned. "Let's have some fun of our own."

"With the kid right there?" Barry was getting tired of them calling him a kid, and whatever they were going to do, he was sure that he didn't want to know anything about it. Cisco began to kiss and suck at Lisa's neck.

"He can't see anything, but if it will make you more comfortable we can move him somewhere else." Barry didn't see that Lisa nodded her head, all he heard was the footsteps that were coming toward him. Barry pushed his feet against the ground, scooting backwards, he heard Cisco chuckle and a hand gripped a hold of his ankle.

With a yank, Barry fell against the ground coughing as the air left his lungs. Cisco pulled Barry by the leg, into the old office of the warehouse they were laying low in. Barry felt himself being pulled and yanked upright, he fought back against Cisco, not letting him easily restrain him to another chair.

"You know, this would be a lot easier on you if you just joined us, Barry. I thought you were my friend." Cisco hissed darkly, but Barry's response was muffled by the gag. But it kind of sounded like Barry told Cisco to go fuck himself. The door slammed shut , and Barry knew that he was left alone.

* * *

 

Harrison was staring at his phone, waiting on edge for it to ring. "We did figure out how to disable the guns, Oliver." Caitlin told him, handing Ronnie a gun that he then passed to Oliver. "All you have to do is aim that one at the other two and it will deactivate them."

"How?" Caitlin was about to explain when Harrison's phone began to ring. It didn't take him long to pick it up and put the phone to his ear.

"Joe?" He asked right away and he closed his eyes as relief over came him. "Thank you, yeah, the Arrow will be on his way there. Thank you, Joe." Hanging up the phone he turned to the other three in the room. "Mick Rory and Leonard Snart were seen robbing a bunch of stores in a small town a few hours away from here." The relief spread through the room when they heard the good news.

"Joe is going to go with you." Harrison looked at the gun in Oliver's hand. "We're not sure if that gun works, but I hope it does." Oliver pulled on his mask and hood, disguising his voice once more.

"Only one way to find out."

"Meet with Joe at the station." Harrison called to Oliver as he walked away, going back to the station again. It was getting late now, they probably wouldn't make it until dark. At least it was a start.

* * *

 

Mick and Leonard parked outside of the warehouse and got out the car, going in to get Lisa and Cisco's help unloading everything. They found the two of them laying on the ground, Cisco thrusting into Lisa.

"Now look who needs to get a room." Leonard said loudly, startling them. He raised an eyebrow looking around. "Where's the kid?"

"Tied up in the office." Cisco answered, pulling away from Lisa and getting his clothes back on, as did Lenny's little sister.

"Good, he can stay there until we get everything out of the car." Mick said roughly, opening the loading door as wide as it would go. "We brought as much as we could, even took a second car just to get everything here." Cisco, pulled on his shirt, now fully dressed and looked outside seeing the moving truck.

"What did you do, steal a whole house?" Half chuckling, he stopped when he saw the serious looks on both Mick and Len's face. "Oh, you actually did steal a whole house. Well, then..." Cisco cleared his throat. "I'm just going to....start bringing things in now." He hurried away, grabbing as much stuff as he could carry and toted it inside.


	11. Escape attempt

Oliver and Joe couldn't believe their eyes when they drove into the town. Cops were frozen solid, houses were burned, some still on fire that the firefighters were working on being put out. Mick and Len had definitely been there. With what was left of the police force buzzing around to help the families that had lost their homes, it didn't feel right to either Oliver or Joe to bombard them with questions about the two Rogues. Instead, after parking the two of them gave the officer's and firefighters a hand.

* * *

 

Barry purposely began to bang the chair against the ground until he heard someone come in.

"You need something kid?" Barry nodded his head and he heard Mick sigh, before the gag was removed from his mouth. "What do you want?" Barry's mouth tasted like cotton and was sore from the gag.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He croaked, his voice hoarse.

"Fine, but you better not try anything." Mick threatened and began to untie Barry, pulling him from the chair, and even took off the blindfold. Barry blinked, stunned by the brightness of the light in the warehouse. "If you do, you can piss yourself from now on, for all I care." Stumbling over his feet, Mick dragged Barry out of the office and through the warehouse, shoving him into the bathroom.

"Hurry up." Barry tried to close the door, but Mick stopped it and shook his head with a chuckle. "I don't think so." Mick turned his back when Barry let go of the door and entered the bathroom. Barry flushed the toilet when he was finished and Mick turned back around, waiting for him to wash his hands.

Mick grabbed Barry's arm again and he tried yanking away. "I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own."

"Don't act like I'm stupid, I let you go, you try to run. The others stop you." He said motioning to the other three that were in the warehouse, sitting comfortably enjoying their splendors.

"Where did all the stuff come from?" Barry asked worried and curious.

"That's none of your business, kid."

"I'm not a kid." Barry snapped back with a huff. Mick laughed at Barry, dragging him back toward the office.

"Wait..." Leonard spoke up and Mick stopped, looking over at him. "Maybe we should let him join us. You'll be good, won't you, kid?" Barry nodded his head quickly, trying to avoid being tied up again, his limbs hurt and felt numb from the hours he had sat bound to the chair.

"You watch him then, and when he tries to run, you deal with it."

"He's got no where to run Mick, we are in the middle of no where." Cisco pointed out to the big brute. "Besides, how are we supposed to get him to join us, if he's tied up all the time?"

"I'm not going to join you, and help you hurt innocent people. No matter what you do to me." Barry stubbornly shot back, glaring at Cisco.

"That type of attitude will land you back in the office." Lisa teased, as if the other option of sitting there being ridiculed and talked down to was a better choice.

"Might as well tie me back up then." Barry snapped bluntly, not going to let them get to him. He didn't care how bad his limbs would hurt.

"Everybody, chill." Lenny interfered loudly, and all eyes were on him. "Come here, kid."

"My name is, Barry." He crossed his arms, staying put despite Mick letting his arm go. Leonard gave him an amused look.

"Come here, Barry. I bet your hungry." Barry couldn't deny it, he hadn't ate anything since he was captured by the Rogues. Walking away from Mick, Barry went over to Leonard, grabbing the cheeseburger the other male was holding out for him. Unwrapping the burger, Barry bit into the food hungrily. "Don't eat it too fast, you'll make yourself sick."

Len spoke as if he was talking to a child, but Barry was to hungry to notice. He slowed down though and kept eyeing the doorway. After finishing the burger, Barry made it seem like he was going to join Cisco and Lisa on the other couch, his heart pounding in his chest the closer he got to the door. Then, when he thought he was close enough, he made a break for the door. The others were out of their seats quickly, Barry had managed to get the door open and look out into the open field before he felt himself being pulled back inside.

"I told you he would try to run!" Mick growled as Barry struggled against him.

"Let go of me!" Barry demanded, kicking and elbowing at Mick, who took the hits with out even seeming to be phased. "No!" Barry yelled as he was taken back into the office and shoved into the chair. If he tried to get up Mick would shove him back down harshly, repeating this until he finally got Barry bound once more. Placing the gag back in his mouth and blindfold over his eyes.

* * *

 

"Thanks for all the help detective West. Is there anything we can do for you and your friend?" The officer asked once things around the town had finally started to simmer down.

"We are trying to find the two that did this to your town, they have a hostage. Did anyone happen to see which way they went when they left here?" Joe asked, taking control of the situation, knowing the other officers didn't even really know what a vigilante was.

"Actually, now that you mention it, we did get reports that they were seen speeding east out of town. Heading in the direction of the old distribution center a few miles out of town. You want a hand going after them?" The officer asked, hoping to get in on the action.

"No, thank you." Oliver interrupted, not wanting more people to get in the crossfire. "We got this under control."

"Ignore him, we could use the back up, and since this is your jurisdiction. You are able to place them under arrest." Joe through a look at a Oliver who returned his look with a glare and pulled him away from the officer.

"We don't know if this gun is going to work, we can't risk these officer's lives for nothing." Oliver hissed quietly, making sure only Joe could hear him.

"And if it does work, they are the only ones legally allowed to place the Rogue's under arrest." Joe argued back, Oliver groaned and turned away, thinking of a better way. "Fine, how about they follow us there, but stay back until we have unarmed the Rogue's."

"Deal." Joe agreed with a nod of his head and they turned on the officer to inform him of the plan.


	12. The Final Stand

"What are we going to do with the kid, if he doesn't join us?" Mick joined the others, looking back into the office at Barry who was squirming in the chair.

"We'll get the ransom money and let him go." Leonard shrugged his shoulders.

"Just like that?" Mick questioned dumbfounded. "Here I thought the kid was too damn special to just hand back over." Leonard rolled his eyes as Mick began to loose his temper.

"What do you suggest we do? Beat him into submission and force him to join us?" Leonard got into Mick's face angrily. "I am not my father, we are not going to hurt Barry."

"Lenny, hey, no one is asking you to be like our father." Lisa put a hand on Len's shoulder to calm him down, which he shrugged off. Moving away from both Mick and Lisa, cooling himself down. "Cisco, you said you had another way of convincing Barry, right?"

"Yeah, I did, but that's not going to work anymore." Cisco admitted hesitantly. Before Lisa could ask why, or Cisco could explain any further the door of the warehouse flew open. Mick and Leonard pulled their guns as the Arrow came in aiming his own gun at them.

"Let Barry go, and the rest of you can go free." Oliver was lying, but he hoped that the Rogue's wouldn't see through his bluff.

"We'll let him go, as soon as we get our money." While Leonard and Mick felt with the Arrow, Cisco went back to the office untying Barry, planning on sneaking him out of the warehouse another way. When Cisco took the blindfold off, Barry could see the Arrow standing off with the others. The rope was loosened and set him free and as Cisco pulled Barry to his feet, Barry used his weight to slam Cisco into the wall. The force knocked Cisco on the ground, and Barry quickly slammed Cisco's head against the wall to knock him out.

Pulling the gag out of his mouth, Barry went to the door, cut off by Lisa who had heard the scuffle from inside the office. "Where do you think you are going, Barry?" She asked, walking toward Barry who began to walk backwards. "You wouldn't hurt a girl would you?" She asked with a pout of her lips, Barry shook his head. "I didn't think so."

Lisa made a move toward Barry and he ran, ducking under her arms, shoving at Lisa when she grabbed him. Her hands slipped free of his arm and he slammed the door of the office in her face. Locking the door from the outside, using the outward lock to his advantage.

Oliver witnessed Barry escape the other two, but he kept a straight face not to alarm the other two. "I'm not leaving without Barry." Mick placed a finger on the trigger, ready to fire.

"No!" Barry shouted, grabbing Mick by the arm, pulling it back releasing the fire above their heads. Oliver pulled the trigger on his gun, not only putting out the fire from Mick's gun, but preventing Leonard from using his own as well. Mick shoved Barry off of him, knocking him to the ground. Oliver swung a fist at Leonard, catching his jaw making him stumble back a few steps. Len rubbed his jaw and threw a dark look at the Arrow before throwing a fist at him.

Mick began to step forward to intervene, when from the ground Barry kicked the back of his knee, knocking him down. Barry scrambled to his feet, as Mick picked himself off the ground turned on Barry furiously.

"Barry, run!" Oliver shouted to him, taking Leonard down sweeping his legs out from under him with a kick. Putting himself between Barry and Mick.

"I'm not leaving you." Mick would kill the Arrow, he was bigger, and stronger. Even Barry knew that he was a fool for kicking the big brute in the back of the knees.

"Joe is outside with the police, get to them." Oliver explained, barley dodging the large fist that swung at him and threw a fist at Mick, hurting his hand more then he did Mick. Every big person like Mick had a soft spot, and Oliver just had to find Mick's. Barry ran out the door, with Leonard struggling to get up to go after him. He could hear Leonard right behind him, chasing him down as he ran across the field, seeing Joe in the distance.

"Freeze!" Another officer shouted and both Barry and Len, a few feet behind him stopped.

"Barry, come on." He heard Joe say and he ran ahead, getting behind the line of officers.

"You need to send some officer's to the warehouse. The Arrow is fighting Mick Rory alone." Barry urged Joe, who looked to some officer's and nodded his head at them to do as Barry said. "Lisa Snart and Cisco Ramon are locked up in the office inside."

"You did good, Barry." Joe assures him as the officer's placed Leonard Snart under arrest, placing him in the back seat of a police cruiser. "They are going to be in jail for a long time for what they have done."

"I just want to go home." Barry admitted, waiting to see the others being led away in handcuffs and placed in the cruisers as well. Oliver soon joined them, and Joe placed a hand on Barry's shoulder gently.

"Let's get you home." He said softly, leading Barry to his car with Oliver following after them. "Do you want to call your Mom and Dad and let them know you are safe?" Barry shook his head as he got in the car.

"No, I want to surprise them." Barry told Joe, closing the door. Joe and Oliver exchanged a look before they too got into the vehicle and took off, heading back to Central City.

"Your Dad is going to be proud to hear how brave you were to fight against the Rouge's." Oliver said to Barry during the long ride, looking back at him in the backseat.

"My Dad will say that I was reckless, and that I should have left you and the officer's to take care of them." Barry corrected the Arrow with a soft snort. "I did what I had to do, Mick would have burned you alive."

"I think you were brave, and I'm grateful that you helped me." Barry looked Oliver in the eye, a small smile touched his lips and he nodded his head.

"Thank you, and Joe for finding me."

"We weren't going to stop until we got you safely back to your Dad." Joe assured Barry, who continued to look into Oliver's eyes.

"I know. You two are heroes, you never give up until you have saved the day."


	13. There's No Place Like Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Breaking Benjamin Home while reading this chapter. I was listening to it while I wrote it.
> 
> https://youtu.be/DqYJN0QWp_Y

Barry couldn't get out of the car fast enough when Joe had finally came to a stop outside of his house. "Dad?" Barry shouted, throwing open the door. "Mom?"

"Barry?" Nora called from up the stairs, running out of the room, at Harrison's heels as he ran out the door first.

"Oh my god, Barry." Harrison breathed out, pulling his son into his arms, giving his wife enough room to hug their son as well. Looking to the doorway, he saw both Joe and Oliver standing there giving them space. "Thank you." Oliver and Joe both nodded their heads in response, Oliver grabbed the door handle and pulled the door closed behind him.

"Can I give you a ride somewhere?" Joe asked the Arrow who shook his head in response.

"No, I can walk."

"Alright, have a good night." Joe held out a hand to Oliver and the two shook. He stood there, watching Joe drive away from the home, and looked back smiling to himself. Oliver started to walk away when he heard the door open and close behind him.

"Wait!" Barry called out to the Arrow, running over to him, and stood before Oliver. "I just..." Barry began nervously, blushing in the cover of the night sky. "I wanted to thank you again." Clearing his throat, Barry gathered himself together. "Will I see you tomorrow?" Oliver shook his head and Barry felt his stomach sink.

"I need to go back to Starling City, and check up on things there. Your Dad knows how to get a hold of me, if you need me again. Things should settle down here for awhile, now that the Rogue's are gone." Oliver explained as Barry dropped his head downwards, nodding that he understood.

"Yeah, no, I understand. I guess I'll talk to you over the com when the next crime happens." Barry looked back up at Oliver and extended a hand to him. The Arrow shook his hand and Barry let him walk around him and head off down the road. Closing his eyes, Barry felt like an idiot. Shaking his head, Barry headed back in side.

* * *

 

Oliver returned to Starling City early in the morning, no longer dressed as the Arrow. It was good to be home; and he knew how Barry must have been feeling to be safely back with his parents. Going to his bedroom, Oliver laid down and soon fell asleep.

* * *

 

"You don't have to go into work today, Barry. Stay home and get some rest, please." Nora pleaded with Barry the next day, when Barry had joined them at breakfast, ready to go back to work.

"I don't need to rest Mom." Barry argued softly, trying to assure her that he was fine. "I want everything to go back to normal." He said sternly, looking at her and to his Dad for some help, but he didn't look like he was going to take either side.

"Okay, but pretending like nothing happened isn't going to make it go away. I see those bruises and rope burns." Nora huffed worriedly, not liking that Barry was refusing to talk about what happened, and refusing to take some time to heal.

"Mom, please. They're nothing, I'm fine." Barry assured his Mom, but she didn't seem to believe him. Like she was afraid that Barry wasn't telling her everything. But, nothing bad had really happened. Barry didn't know what he had to say to make her believe that.

Without a word, Nora gathered her dishes off the table and took them into the kitchen. Refusing to listen, or say another word on the matter. Barry finished his breakfast not long after his Mom had finished washing her dishes and left the kitchen, taking off to begin her day.

"You know, she's only worried about you." Harrison told his son as Barry washed his dishes in the sink. A sigh left his lips and Barry nodded his head.

"I know, Dad."

"If you really think that you are fine enough to come back to work, then come back to work. I won't question it either way. It's up to you." Harrison said, placing a hand on Barry's shoulder when he came into the kitchen to was his dishes as well. "You need to give your Mom some time, neither of us took what happened real well." They didn't know what had happened, they didn't go through what Barry went through, that was the problem.

They could only imagine the worse possible things that happened. Even if all that did happen was Barry being tied up most the time, and got a few bruises here and there from attempting to fight and escape. After Barry was finished washing his dishes and put them away, he walked out of the house, breathing in the fresh air, squinting at the bright sun. His eyes still a bit sensitive to light. Getting in the car, Barry waited for his Dad to join him.

* * *

 

"Barry!" Caitlin exclaimed excitedly when she came in and saw that he was there. "Thank god, you're okay!" She wrapped her arms around Barry, hugging him tightly, he smiled and returned the hug.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay." Barry assured, hugging Caitlin back, smiling to himself.

"Good to see you back, we were worried when the Arrow's tracking device turned up to be ditched." Barry nodded his head, swallowing deeply, not wanting to think about that.

"I'm home now, that's all that matters." It seemed like changing the subject was going to be harder then Barry thought it was going to be.

"Cisco and Lisa were transferred here to Iron Heights Penitentiary to serve their sentence. But, Mick and Leonard have to do time in the other counties prison, for burning the town down, freezing those cops, and theft." Ronnie told Barry who looked at him having no clue what he was talking about.

"They did what?" Barry was confused, and looked to his Dad and Caitlin to see if they knew what Ronnie was talking about. From the sole looks on their face, he could tell they knew.

"You didn't know? Oh, Barry. I'm sorry, I thought you knew." Ronnie apologized, trying to make up for what he had said and Harrison stepped in.

"Let's stop talking about this and get to work, alright?" He asked, making sure the other three nodded in agreement before getting back to work. Turning in the monitors for both Central City and Starling City to watch over them for any sign of crime, as promised to the Arrow.


	14. Red Hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up the gang and the members, so don't try to look them up.

The next day, Oliver returned to Verdant, finding Thea there taking inventory of alcohol that they needed to restock, or order. At first, when Thea had asked Oliver to help him manage Verdant he had been skeptical. But, after seeing everything Thea had done with the club; he was not only proven wrong, but he was also proud of his little sister.

"I'm back Thea, did I miss anything?" He asked, sitting next to her at the bar. Thea looked up from the piece of paper and at Oliver, the look in her eyes telling him that things weren't going as well as he had thought. "What? What is it?"

"You're not the only one that decided to go away, the Arrow hasn't been around. Some gang has been taking advantage of it and no one wants to go out at night. They are too afraid they will get robbed, or worse." Thea let out a frustrated sigh, getting up from the bar stool separating herself from her work to calm down.

"What about the police?" Oliver asked, though he felt like it was a dumb question.

"They're 'doing what they can.' " Using her fingers, Thea used quotations around the words, repeating them, most likely from a news report. Oliver saw her roll her eyes and shake her head. "It shouldn't matter if the Arrow is here or not, for us to go out at night." Oliver couldn't say that he disagreed with the statement. Thea sighed again, turning around to face Oliver, looking like she wanted to change the subject. "At least tell me you have some good news, how did your business thing go in Central City?"

"Very good, actually." Oliver began, feeling bad that yet again he was going to have to lie to his little sister. "You have been doing such a great job running Verdant, that people in Central City have been talking. They are hoping that we would consider opening a Verdant there." Thea smiled, with a soft laugh.

"Really?" She asked astonishingly, and Oliver nodded his head, smiling back at his little sister. "Oh my god, Oli, that's great!" Thea exclaimed excitedly, hugging Oliver. "Did they say when we could open a Verdant there?" Oliver hugged Thea back, knowing now, to cover up his lie, he would have to buy a building in Central City and set everything up for them to open a Verdant there.

"As soon as everything is set up. It could take a few months." Oliver explained as Thea broke away from the hug, listening to him intently.

"Okay, well let me know when everything is ready, and we can go to Central City together." Thea remarked, already planning on making sure they hired the right people to run Verdant for them.

"I will." Oliver assured Thea, who was still smiling. Even though it was a lie, it was good to see his little sister so happy. "I'll let you get back to work." He told Thea getting up from the bar stool, leaving her alone. Oliver made sure that Thea was busy with the inventory, before ducking out the back door.

Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, he took out his cell phone and called up Harrison Wells. "Doctor Wells, I found out that while I was gone, a new gang started terrorizing Starling City." He explained when Harrison answered the phone. "Could you try to figure out more about them for me before tonight?"

"I'll see what I can do." Harrison said and hung up the phone. Keep the conversation short and to the point, which Oliver was grateful for. Anyone could have over heard the conversation and start asking questions. Oliver put his phone away and headed back into Verdant to give Thea a hand with taking inventory.

* * *

 

Thea had gone out for lunch when Harrison called Oliver back. "Can you talk?" Dr.Wells asked from the other end of the line before he began to talk freely.

"Yeah, what did you find out?" Oliver asked, hoping that what ever Harrison did find out, it would be useful.

"According to what we could find out, they call themselves, The Grim Reapers. They make their way from city to city, taking what they can and leaving a trail of bodies behind them. Oh, and get this, they carve a scythe into their victims bodies." Harrison sounded as disgusted as Oliver felt.

"Any idea where they could be hiding?" Oliver moved on, not trying to think to much on the last piece of information. He would make sure The Grim Reapers would pay for what they have done. A deep sigh came from the other end of the line, and Oliver knew what Harrison was going to say before he said it.

"No, but we're still looking. Even finding the information about The Grim Reapers themselves is difficult." Harrison told Oliver all that he could. "I'll call you if we find out more, or if anything happens." Oliver hung up the phone as Thea came back with lunch for the two of them.

* * *

 

Oliver didn't hear from Harrison again until he had gone home for the night. "There's a report that The Grim Reapers have been spotted." Harrison said as soon as Oliver answered the phone, he hung up with out a word, and changed his clothes. Leaving his house dressed as the Arrow and turned on the com Harrison had given him in Central City.

"Where are they?" Oliver asked, not wasting any time. Harrison gave Oliver the address, neither of them aware that someone else was listening into the coms. With The Grim Reapers focused on tearing apart the house, it made it easy for Oliver to slip and set the family they had taken captive free.

A member of The Grim Reapers passed by the room after Oliver had gotten everyone out safely. Cautiously, Oliver slipped out the door behind the other, docking an arrow on his bow and took aim. As Oliver released his arrow, he heard a grunt from behind him. Turning around, he watched as The Grim Reaper that tried to take him down from behind, fell to the ground. Bound with the same type of wire that came from his own bolts.

"Who are you?" Oliver demanded, looking at the male standing there dressed in red, hood and mask covering his face.

"A friend." A distorted voice answered, firing another bolt from the bow over Oliver's shoulder shocking The Grim Reaper that came out of the other room. "You can call me Red Hood." Oliver took a step forward to the masked man, he stepped to the side and grabbed the last of The Grim Reapers, shoving him at the Arrow and took off out of the house.

The man in red ran from the house, hearing the sirens closing in on the house as he made his way to the bus station. Taking off the hood and mask, Barry pulled his wallet out of his pocket at the ticket stand. "One way to Central City, please." With the ticket in hand, Barry got on the bus and headed back home before his Dad found out that he wasn't at home, like he was supposed to be.


	15. Jitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used one of my favorite books, as one of Barry's favorite books. Also, I thought it would be nice to have a calm chapter. I hope it doesn't bore anyone.

Picking back up the bow and arrow, was like riding a bike. You truly never forget how to do it. Barry was fifteen when he had given up archery to focus on science, but after he had fought along side of the arrow, it awoken something inside of him.

"Barry?" Harrison knocked on Barry's door, opening it and found his son laying on his bed reading a book. "Everything alright? You took off pretty fast from work earlier." Around the time they had figured out about the grim reapers being in Starling City.

"Yeah...no." Barry stammered, marking his page with a bookmark then placed his book to the side. "Mom was right, I should have taken a few days off work." Barry lied to his Dad, which was strange, he had never done it before now.

"Are you sure?" Harrison asked, sitting down on the edge of Barry's bed. "This morning you were pretty adamant about going back to work."

"I know Dad, I thought I was ready. But, I guess I was wrong." Avoiding eye contact, Barry stared at the book he was reading, fiddling with the cover page, opening and closing it. Hardy Boys, Dead On Target by Franklin Dixon. When Barry was younger he used to make his Mom read it to him at bed time. It was, and still is his favorite book; Barry had a whole collection of mystery, and detective books.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Barry shook his head in response to his Dad's question, there was nothing to say. "You think you'll be able to try again tomorrow?" Harrison pressed on, noticing that something definitely was off about his son. Barry nodded his head, although he wasn't sure how much more he could keep using lame excuses to deter from the truth.

Harrison pushed himself to his feet, looking down at Barry. "I'll see you in the morning, then."

"Good night, Dad." Barry responded, watching his Dad leave the room and exhaled sharply. Rolling out of bed, he dropped to the floor and pulled the bow out from underneath hid bed. He was going to need something better, even his costume would need work, but he had been in a hurry earlier. Now, he would have more time to work on the bow, he just had to make sure his parents didn't catch him.

With a small flashlight in his hand, Barry turned off the light in his room. Pushing the button on the flashlight, he used the small stream of light back to the bow and sat on the ground. Pulling out a box from under his bed, Barry planned to use the material inside to make a newer and stronger longbow. He worked on the bow until his eyelids were so heavy that he could barely keep them open. But, before falling asleep, Barry made sure to hide the bow under his bed.

* * *

 

"Hey Dad, I'm going to Jitters from some coffee. You want something?" Barry asked after they had gone to the lab the next morning.

"Sure, I'll come with you." Harrison answered, moving away from his desk, leaving behind the work he had already started on. Barry knew why his Dad was tagging along, and it wasn't for coffee. Not that he could blame his Dad for worrying. Together, they left the Lab, walking the few blocks to Jitters.

"So, what's with the bag?" Harrison asked, eyeing the back pack Barry was carrying on him since that morning.

"Oh, nothing. Just decided to keep my notes in my bag from now on." Barry lied, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"You need to take your notes with you to Jitters?" Raising an eyebrow at his son curiously, Harrison was suspicious that Barry was actually lying to him.

"Well, you never know when an idea might come to you. Right?" Barry asked, hoping his Dad would finally stop asking questions.

"I guess.." Harrison hesitantly answered, opening the door of Jitters for Barry and himself. Approaching the counter, Harrison ordered himself a plain coffee, and Barry got an espresso. After they got their coffee, the two headed back to the lab. "Barry, you know you don't have to hide anything from me." Harrison said, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"Yeah, I know Dad." Barry nodded his head, taking a drink from his cup. Usually, Barry would tell his Dad everything, but he knew how his Dad felt about Vigilantes. So, in this instance, Barry couldn't tell him. His Dad wouldn't understand, and he would go out of his way to make sure Barry wouldn't be able to be a vigilante.

The last time Barry had hid something from his Dad, was when he was scared of coming out of the closet. Though, that went over well, Barry didn't think he was going to get the same support this time around. When they got back to S.T.A.R. Labs Caitlin and Ronnie's car was parked outside.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Raymond." Harrison greeted them as he headed back to his work.

"Good morning, Doctor Wells." Caitlin smiled at him when she greeted him. "How are you today, Barry?" She then asked, in a concerned tone turning her attention on him.

"I'm fine, Caitlin. You?" Barry courteously asked, finishing up the coffee and tossed the cup into the trash can.

"Ugh. I'm so ready for this baby to come." Caitlin groaned loudly, placing her hand on her belly.

"Have you two finally picked out a name?" Barry asked excitedly, and both Ronnie and Caitlin shook their heads.

"Not yet, we have a few that we like. We will decide when the baby is born, and we find out if it's a boy or girl." Barry knew that Caitlin and Ronnie had asked not to know the gender of the baby, they wanted to be surprised. As long as the baby was healthy, they were happy. Barry was happy for them, and he couldn't wait to know what the gender of the baby was, or what name they picked. He hoped that they would bring the baby around the Lab, but he couldn't think of a reason why they wouldn't.

They were all so close, after Harrison married his Mom, Ronnie and Caitlin had became like family. But because of the way Central City had became they hadn't had the chance to have barbecues like they used too. Hopefully, now, with the Arrow, and even himself making sure the city was safe, they could do those things again.


	16. Disagreement

Everything was normal for the rest of the morning, it was in the afternoon things got interesting. Ronnie and Caitlin had gone out together to get lunch for everybody, while Harrison and Barry had staid behind to keep an eye on the monitors, and work on the particle accelerator. Oliver Queen entered the lab, and immediately Barry was nervous.

"Uh..Hi..how can we help you, Mr.Queen?" Barry's mind raced wondering what Oliver Queen could want from them, but he felt honored just to have him in S.T.A.R. Labs. Oliver looked past Barry and to Harrison curiously.

"You didn't tell him?" Barry turned quickly on his Dad, even more confused.

"I thought you would like the opportunity, since I was the reason Caitlin and Ronnie found out." Harrison stated bluntly, leaning back in his own chair, folding his hands in front of him.

"Found out what?!" _What did I miss while I was gone? Are we working for Oliver Queen now_? Barry had shouted, which was an accident. He just wanted some answers. Oliver let out a sigh, looking from Harrison to Barry to include him in.

"I'm the Arrow." Barry felt his heart miss a beat when Oliver told him of his secret identity. "I told your Dad while you were missing, and he told Caitlin and Ronnie." Barry looked from Oliver to his Dad speechless. "I thought he already told you, it only seemed fair. Since everyone else knew." Oliver shot a look at Harrison who looked at him unphased. "Well, now that everyone is caught up. We need to talk about Red Hood."

"What about him?" Barry blurted out, finding his voice finally. Trying to hide how foolish he felt for the crush he had beginning to feel for the Arrow. Now that he knew that the Arrow was Oliver Queen, there was no way he stood a chance.

"If Red Hood really is a friend, like he claims to be. Perhaps we can get him to join the team, help me out going back and forth between Central City and Starling City." Oliver suggest and automatically, Harrison shook his head.

"Absolutely not, you just met Red Hood. You don't know for sure he is on our side, we already had someone betray us." Harrison's eyes averted in Barry's direction, then back to Oliver quickly. "I'm not taking that chance again. Until we can know for sure, I don't want Red Hood near this lab. Is that understood, Mr.Queen?"

Barry couldn't believe his Dad was talking to Oliver Queen the way that he was. Oliver seemed to keep calm despite his Dad's raised tone.

"I understand, Doctor Wells. I'll keep the Red Hood at arms length for now, until we can find out more about him." Oliver agreed to the terms without much of a protest. It was awkward for Barry listen to them talk about him like this, but it was only because they didn't know it was him who was under the mask.

"Let's see what we can find out about the Red Hood. He had to come from somewhere." Harrison muttered, turning to his computer and started to type on the keyboard. Now, more then ever Barry wanted to scream that it was him, but instead he bit his lip and kept his mouth shut. Letting his Dad's search come up empty. "Red Hood doesn't seem to exist before last night." Harrison revealed to both Oliver and Barry, and Barry had to fake his own look of shock.

"That's impossible." Barry got up, walking around the desk to look at the computer screen for himself. Giving the best performance he could muster up in the moment, he had never been interested with acting. For all Barry knew he was blowing it, and everyone would see right through him.

"It seems like I got a lot to learn about Red Hood." Oliver sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. He seemed upset, which made Barry feel bad. He had wanted to help, not make things worse. Barry wrung his hands behind his back, moving away from his Dad and the computer.

Ronnie and Caitlin returned with lunch, noticing the tension in the room. "What's going on?" Ronnie asked, setting down the paper bags he held in his hands.

"We were attempting to find information on Red Hood, and turned up empty handed." Harrison explained, closing out of the empty page unable to look at it any longer. "I apologize that you wasted a trip here, Mr.Queen." He said with a sigh, getting up from his seat to retrieve his food from the bag. Handing over what he owed Ronnie for the meal for both him and Barry.

Barry waved away the food when his Dad offered it to him. "I'm not hungry." He insisted, but his Dad wasn't going to budge until Barry took the food from him.

"You have to try to eat something." Barry huffed and took the box of Chinese food from his Dad, along with the fork and placed it on his desk.

"How are you doing anyway, Barry?" Oliver asked, his features softening turning his attention on him. Barry hoped that it was noticeable that when Oliver started talking to him, he had became nervous and even blushed a little.

"Oh...um..." Barry stammered, trying to explain, but his Dad interrupted.

"Barry's fine, thank you for asking, Mr.Queen." Harrison through his teeth, and it looked to Barry like his Dad was glaring at him.

"Fine? He went home early, yesterday." Caitlin sounded taken back that Harrison was trying to act like nothing had happened.

"Really?" Oliver sounded concerned when he asked the question. "Why?"

"I told him too." Harrison answered quickly before Barry could get a word in. Barry opened his box, keeping his mouth shut, not wanting to put his Dad on blast in front of everyone and disrespect him."If that is all, Mr.Queen. You can be on your way." Harrison urged.

The crime monitor there in Central City chimed.


	17. Bank Robbery

"It looks like I'm staying, Doctor Wells." Oliver stated calmly, as he walked off to find somewhere to change. They put in their coms, sitting at the monitor to bring up the information on the hit.

Oliver came back through dressed as the Arrow, putting in his com. "Attempted robbery at the bank a few blocks away." Caitlin informed him.

"Maybe, your new friend will show up again." Harrison added smugly as Oliver walked out the door. While everyone was distracted with feeding Oliver information about how many robbers there were, and the situation as it unfolded, Barry slipped away.

The robbers had taken the staff and customers hostage, as they filled their bag with the money from the registers. "Open the vault." One of the robbers demanded one of the tellers, placing his gun to the back of a woman's head. Trembling and frightened, the woman entered the combination and was about to open the door.

"Put the gun down and release the girl." Oliver demanded, arrow aimed at the robber.

"Let's see who can shoot first." The robber challenged, cocking the gun ready to fire the gun. Oliver released the bolt, sending it through the robbers leg. A cry of agony left the man's lips as he fell to the ground, dropping his gun in the process. Oliver turned, prepared to take on the others, but they all seemed to be preoccupied with the other vigilante that had showed up.

"Red Hood is here." He told the others that were listening on the com, including Barry.

"How could he have possibly know, or even get here so fast?" Barry heard Ronnie ask over the coms, throwing a fist at one of the robbers. The robber grabbed his fist, tossing Barry on the ground and he groaned in pain. Glad that he had made sure that they couldn't hear him on the other end of the coms. Barry rolled away as the robber tried to stomp on him and kicked the man's legs out from under him, taking him down.

"I don't know." Oliver answered, stepping in to give the other a hand as he got to his feet. "You might be good with that bow, but you could use some hand to hand combat training." Oliver pointed out as he took down the last two robbers. Letting the police into the bank to do their duty and arrest the robbers.

"Is that an offer?" Barry asked, smiling at the Arrow.

"If it is, would you do it?" Oliver shot back, still trying to get a read on Red Hood, but the other male was making it difficult.

"I'll meet you tonight, outside of the city. " Barry replied, thinking of somewhere that would be private. "There's a field no one uses, we can meet there." Before Oliver could say another word to Red Hood, using the bolt that opened up as a grapple to swing away.

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry changed quickly in the bathroom, and came out in his regular clothes, putting his backpack somewhere safe.

"Where were you?" Harrison asked his son when he entered the room, Barry sat down grabbing his food.

"I went to the bathroom." He lied, each time getting easier then the last. "Hey, isn't the field Red Hood mentioned, the same one you used to take me to fly those model planes?" Barry asked curiously, although, he knew perfectly well which field Red Hood had been talking about. His Dad nodded his head thoughtfully as Oliver walked through the front door, still suited up.

"That went well." Harrison mocked Oliver sarcastically. "When you meet Red Hood this evening, I want to listen in on the coms." It wasn't a question, Harrison was making a statement. "We'll meet here first before you go, after I drop Barry off at home."

"Wait, I want to be here too." Barry protested, although he knew it would be impossible to do so. His Dad wasn't going to let him stay, he knew that, but going without an argument would have made his Dad suspicious.

"You're going home, and that's final." Harrison sternly snapped back, and Barry huffed in response. "You don't have to hang out here all day, Mr.Queen. I assure you, it's rather boring."

"I have other matters I need to attend to anyway, Doctor Wells." Oliver remarked snidely before going to change his clothes and take his leave.

"Why do you have to talk to Oliver like that, Dad?" Barry asked, unable to stop himself. He had never seen his Dad treat someone the way that he treated Oliver. "Oliver helped you save this city, helped you find me, and you repay him like this?" Barry got up before his Dad could answer him and went after Oliver, nearly running into him in the hall. "I just wanted to apologize for my Dad."

Oliver smiled, and Barry felt his knees go weak under him but retained his balance. "It's fine, Barry. Your Dad reminds me of Captain Lance. No matter what I do, he will never approve." Barry furrowed his brow, not understanding and even more worried. _Would my Dad love me less if he found out that I am the Red Hood?_

"I'll see you later, Barry." With that, Oliver passed Barry and walked off, he waited until the other was out of sight before muttering his reply.

"Yeah, sooner then you think." Barry walked back in the room, Oliver was already gone. His Dad had his arms crossed over his chest, a sour look on his face.

"I didn't ask Oliver for his help so that we could be friends with him, Barry. I did it to help our city. If there had been another way to do that, that did not involve vigilantes, I would have done that instead." Harrison snapped, raising his tone to his son.

"What if I was a vigilante? Would you like them then?" Barry shot back angrily and Harrison looked at him surprised. He didn't even wait for an answer before storming out of the Lab, walking home to cool off.


	18. Blackmail

Barry kept receiving text messages from his Dad as he walked home. ' _Barry, come back to the lab_.' The first one read, which Barry scoffed at, and he shoved his phone back in his pocket without replying. ' _I don't like that you're walking home alone_.' The second one read.

' _Answer me_.' The third one read, and Barry couldn't tell if his Dad was pleading with him, or making a demand. Either way, it wasn't going to work. ' _Barry, at least let me know when you made it home safe_.' The fourth one came in, and finally Barry replied.

' _I will_." Barry kept it short and to the point, even though he was angry, he didn't want his Dad to think something bad happened to him, _again_.

' _If you were a vigilante, I wouldn't condone to it. In fact, I would be disappointed, and try to talk you out of doing it. So you wouldn't get hurt. It's dangerous. I would still love you, no matter what you do, or who you are_.' The final message really hit Barry hard, he bit his lip.

' _I'm Red Hood_.' Barry typed, but then deleted it just as quickly and stuffed his phone back in his pocket. At least now, Barry knew his Dad would still love him. That was comforting, but he didn't want to hear his Dad's lecture about Vigilantes. He had heard it enough.

From that point on, Barry ignored his phone until he walked through the front door. He didn't even bother to read the other messages his Dad left. ' _I made it home safe_.' Sending the message, Barry shoved his phone in his pocket and began to head to his room.

"Your Dad called me, he said you two had a fight, and that you won't answer him." Nora was standing in the hall, blocking Barry's path to the stairs. "Do you want to talk about it?" Barry shook his head with a sigh.

"No, Mom. It was just a stupid fight, I just needed to clear my head. I'll talk to Dad when he gets home."

"I think that would be a good idea." Nora agreed with her son, moving out of Barry's way to allow him to go to his room.

* * *

 

Barry was just full of surprises, fighting off the rogues, sticking up for Oliver to his father. It was such a shame that he didn't have the chance to get to know Barry more. Every attempt he made to even talk to Barry was thwarted by Harrison. Doctor Wells had told Oliver in the very beginning that he would not approve of him getting close with anyone, including Barry. At first, Oliver thought it would be no problem for him to keep his distance.

That was before Oliver started to notice how smart and caring Barry was, and attractive. Oliver could tell that Barry liked him too, but again, with Harrison getting in the way, they couldn't really get to know each other. It was probably for the best though, one thing both Doctor Wells and Officer Lance were right about was the danger.

Barry already went through enough with the Rogues, and Oliver refused to be the reason something like that may happen again. Oliver tried to push Barry to the back of his mind in order to focus on covering up the lie he had told Thea. That was another thing, he would have to lie to Barry like he lied to Thea. Which was already complicated enough. Not to mention the distance between Starling City and Central City.

There seemed so much that stood in the way. Once more, Oliver pushed it to the back of his mind. After purchasing a building for the Central City Verdant, Oliver returned to S.T.A.R Labs to change. Doctor Wells was there waiting for him.

"Barry is upset with me, because of you." Harrison greeted Oliver coldly, arms crossed over his chest. "I know my son is fascinated with you." Oliver kept a straight face, not to reveal his own feelings.

"What do you expect me to do about that?" Harrison uncrossed his arms, pushing himself off the table he was leaned up against.

"I have no problem with Barry wanting to be with another man, as long as that man, is not you." Oliver clenched his jaw, keeping his temper in check at Harrison's tone. "You need to be the one to put a stop to this."

"What if I don't want too?" Oliver snapped back, challenging Doctor Wells. Testing just how far the man was willing to go to keep Barry away from him.

"I'm not fond of blackmail, Mr.Queen. Do not tempt me." Harrison threatened Oliver, getting in his face unafraid of him. "You will put a stop to this fascination with my son." Oliver shook his head, astonished that Doctor Wells would actually stoop to that level. Without, confirming he would actually do as Harrison asked, Oliver walked away from him.

Oliver came back dressed as the Arrow and handed over the com to Harrison. "I can handle the Red Hood without you."

"What about my son?" Doctor Wells demanded, stepping in Oliver's way, cutting him off. It took all that he had to restrain himself from punching Harrison.

"I'll take care of it." That brought a smile to Harrison's lips and he moved out of Oliver's way to let him go.

"Good." Oliver glared at Harrison hatefully. "You better hurry, don't want to keep Red Hood waiting." Doctor Wells hissed, as he took a seat and turned his attention to his work. There was plenty of things Oliver wanted to say to Harrison, but he kept it all to himself. He wasn't find of the way Harrison held his secret identity over his head, like it was a way to control Oliver.

Storming out of the lab, Oliver headed out of the city to find the field he was meeting Red Hood at. He wasn't the man he used to be, the monster that would have killed Harrison for the threat of blackmail. No matter how tempting it was.


	19. Promises made

Oliver was still fuming when he arrived at the field, finding Red Hood sitting on the ground, waiting for him. "I was starting to think you weren't going to show." Barry smirked, as he pushed himself up to his feet and dusted himself off. Oliver wasn't in the mood to joke and mess around, and he made that apparent on his features.

"Let's just get started." Barry could tell there was something bothering Oliver, he seemed frustrated now. He couldn't help but wonder if his Dad had anything to do with it. "Are you sure you know what you are getting into, doing this?" Oliver asked him, Barry looked at him questionably, wondering where this was coming from. "Lying to your friends and family, making sure no one ever finds out who you really are. If the criminals we go after ever do find out, who do you think they will go after in order to hurt you? Not you. The people you love."

"I'll protect them. Like you protect the people you love. You do have someone don't you?" Barry asked knowing full well about Oliver's little sister, Thea. "Why do you do it knowing what could happen?" He turned the question back on Oliver, hoping he wasn't going to get hypocritical on him. Barry couldn't stand that. "Look, I just want to help people, like you do. Not to be a hero, but because it's the right thing to do." Oliver seemed pleased with Barry's answer.

"Try to hit me." Oliver challenged Barry.

"Wh- seriously?" Barry was shocked by what Oliver was telling him to do. While in shock, Oliver hit him, hard. "What was that for?"

"You think anyone's going to stand around and wait for you to get on your toes? You have to attack before they have a chance, and if you can't, then defend yourself." Oliver kicked at Barry, he jumped back to dodge it; smiling victoriously. There was no time to celebrate, Oliver was coming at him again. Defensively, Barry threw a fist at Oliver, which he caught in his hand and began to squeeze.

Barry groaned in pain, finding himself being taken down to his knee. In order to stop the pain, Barry threw his other fist, striking Oliver hard enough to make him let go. "How was that?" Barry got to his feet, Oliver chuckled rubbing his cheek where Barry had struck him.

"Better, keep it up." Barry nodded that he understood. "Where did you learn to fight?" Oliver asked and Barry flushed embarrassed by the answer before he even answered the question.

"I studied action films and copied the moves." Admitting it out loud, Barry wouldn't blame Oliver for thinking he was a fool; he felt like one. It didn't help that Oliver started laughing, either.

"Fighting criminals going to be real. It's going to hurt, and you won't always win." Oliver explained to Red Hood. Shaking his head, he couldn't believe that the other male thought it was good enough just to study movies. Now, he would have real training.

Barry went for another strike, Oliver countered and instead Barry found himself on his back laying against the ground, coughing for air and groaning in pain.

"Barry?" Oliver breathed out, and that's when Barry had realized his hood had fallen off when Oliver flipped him through the air. He got up quickly, facing Oliver who stared at him in awe. "You're Red Hood?" Barry was frozen, searching for the right words to say.

"Yeah, okay, it's me." Finally the words came out in a rush, and he took a step closer to Oliver giving him a pleading look. "Please, you can't tell my Dad. He would freak." Oliver shook his head, taking a step back, removing his head trying to wrap his head around this.

"Of course your Dad will freak, but you're not the only one he would be angry with." Oliver pointed out, harsher then he actually meant too.

"Well, in my defense, no one was supposed to find out." Barry blurted out, feeling like a bit of an idiot afterwards. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you to have to lie for me." Sighing, Barry took off the mask and averted his eyes away from Oliver. "I wouldn't blame you for saying anything. I wasn't lying when I said all I wanted to do was help, though."

Barry felt stupid and humiliated, he began to turn away from Oliver. Waiting for the other to call his Dad. Oliver couldn't believe this, Barry was Red Hood, which meant he wouldn't have to worry about not lying to him anymore. That the best way to protect him if anyone knew was to have him at his side. Who would ever see that coming?

Screw Doctor Wells, they could make this work. If Barry wanted too. Oliver grabbed Barry's hand as he had started to walk away and pulled him back around, the two staring into each others eyes. Barry's heart missed a beat, his mouth went dry, as he stared into Oliver's blue eyes.

"I'm not going to tell your Dad." Oliver softly assured Barry, after he had sorted everything out in his head. "I promise, Barry. But, you need to promise me something too."

"W-What?" Barry breathed out the question, noticing just how close Oliver was moving into him.

"You can't tell your Dad, about this." That's when Oliver kissed him. Barry had to convince himself that it was real before he moved his lips along with Oliver's. This was crazy and stupid and neither of them really cared.

"I promise." Barry vowed breathlessly, breaking the kiss, only to say those two words. Oliver's arm snaked around Barry's waist, pressing their lips together once more. "Wait." Barry protested, pulling away confused. "Does this mean we can be together? That we can be a team?" He asked, hoping that he had worded it right, but his head was spinning too fast.

"Yes, as long as your Dad doesn't find out." Barry smirked at Oliver's answer, pressing his lips against Oliver's once more. Not intending to break the kiss again. He had no intention of letting his Dad find about this, or him being Red Hood anytime soon.


	20. Mending Fences

"I have to go home." Barry groaned, breaking away from the kiss. It was getting late, and he had to make it home before his Dad did. "Let me give you my number." Oliver took out his phone, handing it to Barry allowing him to add his number to the contact list.

"Can I ask you why you don't have your own place?" Oliver took his phone back from Barry when he asked the question.

"It's cheaper to live with my parents." Barry explained, with a shrug of his shoulder. It was expensive to live in the city, and really, there was no real reason for him to move out. Taking out his own phone, he handed it to Oliver, allowing him to add his number to the contacts.

"That makes sense." Oliver inputted his number and handed the phone back to Barry. "Who knows, maybe one day you'll find someone else to live with." He teased playfully.

"Is that an offer?" Barry smiled playfully.

"Maybe." Oliver winked at him. "I'll see you tomorrow, before I go back to Starling City." Barry nodded his head, slightly disappointed that Oliver had to leave so soon. Oliver wasn't so thrilled about leaving so soon, either, but he didn't want Thea to worry about him. His life was in Starling City, and Barry was in Central City. Caressing Barry's cheek, Oliver kissed Barry softly, both of them losing themselves in the soft passion that sparked from each others lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Barry softly said as they broke away from each others arms. It was hard for Barry to force himself to walk away, when all he really wanted was to be in Oliver's strong, comforting arms. It wasn't easy for Oliver to go either, as he walked back to hotel, all he could think about was Barry.

* * *

 

Climbing through a window wasn't easy, not like the way movies and shows made it look. Barry had to find something to stand in order to even climb across the window sill. Barry wiggled awkwardly through the window, falling on the ground with a loud thud. Groaning loudly, Barry got up quickly; hearing someone rushing to his room. Taking off the jacket and mask, Barry hid them away, just minutes before his door opened.

"Are you okay, Barry?" Nora asked worriedly. "I heard a thud."

"I tripped over something, but I'm fine." Barry made up fast as he could.

"Are you sure?" Nora asked suspiciously, noticing that something seemed off about Barry, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Barry nodded his head, and for now, Nora let it go. This had to be what Harrison was telling her about earlier. "Okay, well, I just talked to your father. He will be home soon."

Barry felt his stomach drop, he still needed to smooth things over with his Dad. "Okay." His mouth felt dry when he spoke, he had no idea what he was going to say to his Dad when he got home. His Mom left the room, and a few minutes later, Barry left his room after he had gathered himself together.

Entering the living room, Barry began to pace nervously, wracking his mind for the right thing to say. The door opened, and Harrison walked through the door, looking at Barry before closing the door behind him. "I'm sorry." Barry started, the words just spilling out of his mouth. "I shouldn't have snapped at you, and taken off like I did." Breathing out heavily, he focused on calming himself down.

Harrison sighed, Barry was doing his best to try to mend things, and he was going to do the same. "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have been so harsh with Mr. Queen." Though Harrison actually didn't mean a word he was saying, he was saying what his son wanted to hear, just to put an end to this. As was Barry. "I'll be more mindful of how I will speak to him." _At least around you_. Harrison added, walking across the room toward Barry.

This was actually going better then Barry had expected, he thought there was going to be more of an argument. A relieved smile touch his lips and closed the space between him and his Dad, hugging him. Harrison wrapped his arms around Barry, patting him on the back.

"We got an early day, you should get some sleep." Harrison told his son, Barry pulled away, breaking the hug and nodded his head.

"Okay Dad, night." Barry hugged his Mom before heading back to his room, kissing her on the cheek. When Nora was sure that Barry was in his room, she turned her gaze to her husband.

"You are right, since Barry's gotten back, he's been acting differently." Harrison hushed his wife, looking down the hall and motioned his wife to follow him into their room.

"Barry developed a crush on a vigilante. I'm not sure how serious it is, but I'm putting a stop to it." Harrison explained to his wife, once they were alone in their room." I think this infatuation is what has changed him."

"Are you sure?" Nora asked, not really sure they should be getting in the way of Barry liking someone. The last time he had shown interest in someone was so long ago, and the person didn't turn out to share the same feelings. "I don't want to push Barry away."

"That won't happen, Nora. This...vigilante will only hurt Barry. I'm trying to protect him!" Harrison exclaimed, hoping that his wife would understand. Last thing he wanted was to fight with both his wife and son the same day.

"Alright, hun." Nora said comfortingly, stroking Harrison's arm. "We should get some sleep." Harrison nodded his head, kissing Nora lovingly on the lips when she leaned in for a kiss. Harrison guided Nora onto the bed, both of them stripping off their clothes.

* * *

 

Barry heard his phone chime from his jacket pocket, scrambling to pull it out. Turning down the volume all the way, he smiled seeing Oliver's name on the screen.

_Couldn't sleep, I keep thinking about you. Did you make it home safe?_

_\- Oli_

_Yes, and I smoothed things over with my Dad. He said he was going to ease up on you._

_\- Barry_

Typing back, Barry sat up in his bed anxiously awaiting Oliver's reply.

_That's good, but let's not talk about your Dad._

_\- Oli_

_Alright, well, what should we talk about?_

_\- Barry_

For the rest of the night, Barry staid up texting Oliver, talking about everything they could think about. Just getting to know each other more.


	21. The hardest part

As promised, Oliver stopped by the lab the next day before he left for Starling City. Barry didn't know what was harder; pretending like there was nothing going on between him and Oliver, or the fact that Oliver was leaving. "What did you learn about Red Hood?" Harrison asked, Oliver glanced at Barry for only a moment before Oliver looked at Harrison.

"Well, the reason we couldn't find any information about him, because Red Hood had just become a vigilante." Harrison wrinkled his nose distastefully, keeping his remarks to himself in front of his son.

"Did Red Hood say why he wanted to become a vigilante?" Caitlin chimed in interested to find out more information. Barry tried to look as interested in hearing about the Red Hood as everyone else was, but really, all he was doing was taking advantage of staring at Oliver.

"Yeah, to help people." Oliver responded and Harrison snorted aloud, shaking his head as he walked away. He couldn’t stand to hear any more of this nonsense. There was other ways someone could help others, that did not involve dressing up and fighting crime.

"So, why not become a cop?" Ronnie asked, also not understanding why someone would choose to be a vigilante.

"Not everyone can become a cop, and some cops are corrupted." Oliver explained, and Barry felt like he needed to say something, just to go along with the charade.

"Joe and Quentin, aren't corrupted." Oliver knew what Barry was doing, so he didn't get upset with his observation. 

"No, they are good cops." He said, giving Barry a small smile, which disappeared when Harrison came back. Oliver forced himself to even look away from Barry, and to Doctor Wells, who seemed flustered.

"Is that all, Mr.Queen?" Oliver nodded his head, keeping everything else he learned about Red Hood to himself. "Have a safe trip back home." This was definitely hard, for both Oliver and Barry. Neither of them able to say goodbye to each other properly.

"You don't have to leave now, do you?" Barry asked hopefully, wanting Oliver to stay longer. Oliver wished he could, but the look Harrison was giving him had him on edge. 

"Unfortunately, yes, I should get back before it gets too late." It hurt Oliver to say it, and even more that he couldn't say out loud that he couldn't wait to see Barry again. Or, that they would see each other soon. No, what was hard was that Oliver had to force himself to walk out of the lab, and that Barry forced himself to stay in the lab.

_I'm going to miss you, and I can't wait until I see you again._

_\- Oli_

Barryread the text that came soon after Oliver walked out the door, biting his lip in order to hide the smile.

_I'll miss you too, I hope we don't have to wait too long._

_\- Barry_

_Me too._

_\- Oli_

"Who are you texting?" Barry's heart missed a beat, stumbling to put his phone away when his Dad came up from behind him asking the question.

"A friend." Barry lied, Harrison eyed his son suspiciously. It wasn't until Oliver left that Barry had received a text message. It could have been a coincidence, or there was something going on between them behind his back.

"Keep your cell phone put away, it's time to work." Harrison had half a mind to take Barry's phone away, and see who exactly his son was texting. That, however, would only cause more problems between Barry and himself. Harrison was trying to avoid that.

* * *

When Barry stopped texting, Oliver figured that it was because Doctor Wells was hanging over his shoulder. Watching Barry's every movement to make sure he wasn't in contact with Oliver. He tried not to be bothered by it, he was driving anyway and he didn't need to be texting. On the trip back to Starling City, Oliver started to think about the possibility of moving to Central City to manage the new Verdant. With Thea running Verdant in Starling City, he knew he was leaving it in good hands.

Oliver stopped at Verdant before he headed home, to tell Thea the plan. Thea was behind the bar, serving drinks, Oliver waited until she was free to pull her aside, leaving the other bartender in charge for a few minutes alone.

"When Verdant opens up in Central City, I'm going to move there and run it." Oliver told his sister, once they were away from the loud pulsing music.

"Really Oli, why?" Thea asked, not understanding why Oliver just didn't hire someone else to manage Verdant in Central City. So he could stay there, in Starling City.

"I met someone in Central City, and I want to be closer to him." Oliver explained truthfully, Thea's eyes widened as she smiled happily.

"Oh my god, Oli. No wonder why you have been spending so much time in Central City!" Thea exclaimed. "Who is he?" At least Oliver could tell Thea the truth about Barry. 

"His name is Barry Wells, he's a scientist at S.T.A.R Labs." Thea gave Oliver a curious interested look when he told her about Barry.

"How did you two meet?" Now came the time to lie to Thea.

"We met at Jitters, the coffee shop in Central City." Oliver thought of something quickly, knowing that if Barry was to ever meet Thea, Oliver would have to tell Barry the same story. "The barista got our orders mixed up, and that got us talking at first." 

"Well, I'm happy for you, Oli." Thea seemed to believe the quickly made up story, which was a relief for Oliver. "So, how long will it take for everything to get set up?" Thea asked, wondering just how long Oliver would be in Starling City.

"A month, maybe." Oliver said with a shrug of his shoulder, knowing it would take awhile to fix up the building he had bought. "I'll come visit you on the weekends, after I move."

"You better bring Barry too."  Thea was stern when she spoke, wanting to meet the man that stole her brothers heart. 

"I will, promise." Oliver vowed to his little sister. "I'm going to head home and get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning speedy." Giving Thea a hug, Oliver headed out of Verdant, getting back in his car and headed home.


	22. New life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have no idea what Caitlin and Ronnie would name their daughter, so I just picked one I liked.

A silent alarm was triggered in a warehouse in Starling City, notifying both the police and S.T.A.R Labs. Barry slipped away, while his Dad and Ronnie got a hold of Oliver. Barry rounded the corner, nearly colliding into Caitlin.

"My water broke." Caitlin breathed out, clutching her stomach and braced herself against the wall as another contraction came.

"Come on." There was no time to waste, they had to get Caitlin to the hospital. It looked like Oliver would have to deal with the break in alone. Barry draped Caitlin's arm over his shoulder, leading her out to Ronnie. "Caitlin's water broke!"

The announcement broke Ronnie's attention away from the monitors, Barry had never seen him move so quickly.

"You three go, I'll be there as soon as possible." Harrison assured them, staying behind to give Oliver any information he would need. Ronnie got on the other side of Caitlin, helping her out to the car. After helping Caitlin into the front passenger seat, Ronnie hurried to the driver's side and Barry got in the back. Barry took out his phone as Ronnie drove away from the Lab and towards the hospital.

 _I'm sorry I can't make it, Caitlin is having her baby. I'll be there next time._  
_\- Barry_

Oliver didn't text Barry right away, because he too was tied up with the criminals that broke into the warehouse. When they made it to the hospital, Ronnie helped Caitlin out of the car and in to the hospital. Barry grabbed the bag next to him on the seat, following after Ronnie and Caitlin into the hospital. Barry handed the bag to Ronnie before he joined Caitlin in the room, while Barry sat down out in the waiting room. It sucked that Oliver couldn't be there, or that he couldn't be with Oliver.

* * *

"No sign of Red Hood?" Harrison asked Oliver, speaking to him over the com.

"No." Oliver responded, taking down the last masked criminal. Worried and wondering why Barry had not shown, he had try to delay as long as he could. Oliver tried to give Barry enough time to get there, but after so long, he had to go on without him. Doctor Wells would have gotten suspicious, and the criminals would have gotten away. Oliver left his cell phone at home, not thinking that he would need it.

"Perhaps, Red Hood came to his senses and decided not to pretend he was above the law." Harrison harshly spat over the com. Oliver growled softly, but didn't reply, not wanting to start anything. Turning off the com, Oliver headed home, leaving the criminals to the cops to deal with. Barry must have a good excuse for why he couldn't come.

When Oliver returned home, he put away his Arrow stuff and grabbed his phone seeing that he had missed a text from Barry. After reading the message, it all made sense.

 _Missed you tonight. How is Caitlin?_  
_\- Oli_

 _Missed you too, sorry I couldn't make it. I'm not sure what's going on, I've been sitting in the waiting room. I wish you were here._  
_\- Barry_

Oliver could just imagine Barry sitting there in the waiting room, nervous and waiting for any information about Caitlin.

_I wish I could be there, too._

_We won't be apart for much longer. I promise._

_Caitlin will be fine, don't worry, okay?_  
_\- Oli_

_I know Caitlin will be fine, and so will the baby._

_But thanks, for making me feel better._

_What do you mean we won't be apart much longer?_  
_\- Barry_

_Any time, let me know as soon as you find out more._

_I'm moving to Central City, when Verdant opens up there._  
_\- Oli_

_I will._

_Are you serious? That's amazing!_

_I have to go, my Dad is here._

_I'll text you later, bye._  
_\- Barry_

Oliver put down his phone after reading Barry's reply, and while he waited for Barry to be able to text him again, he carried on with his night.

* * *

Barry had been able to hold Allie after the excitement had ended and they were allowed to enter the room. It was so amazing how little Allie was, and how beautiful she already was. Harrison had bought a little teddy bear for her from the gift shop, on his way up to join the rest.

Once more he had caught Barry texting some unknown person, but this time, Harrison did not question his son. Just took note of his behavior. As much as Harrison didn't like that Barry was hiding something from him, he knew that eventually, some how, he would figure out exactly what it was. He had a good idea, but without proof, he couldn't be sure.

"Come, Barry. We should let Caitlin rest and get home ourselves. Your mother is dying to hear the news." Harrison placed his hand on Barry's shoulder, who still had Allie in his arms.

"Alright, Dad. Congratulations you too, see you when you are ready to come back to work." Barry gave Allie back to Caitlin, smiling at her brightly.

"Thank you, Barry." Caitlin smiled back at him, exhausted but looked as if she was glowing.

"Take as long as you need, both of you." Harrison shook Ronnie's hand, clapping him on the shoulder with his other hand. Breaking away, he squeezed Caitlin's hand fondly and headed to the door, waiting for Barry.

Barry walked out, waving a good bye to the family of three and headed to the hospital's exit. Harrison followed behind his son until he caught up to him, walking at his side.

"A new life, begins." Harrison muttered to his son, who looked over at him.

"Why didn't you and Mom ever have a baby?" Barry asked curiously.

"I can't have children, Barry." Harrison answered truthfully, Barry looked away sadly, staring at the ground.

"Oh." He said softly, feeling bad that he had asked. "I'm sorry." Feeling his Dad's hand on his shoulder, Barry looked back at him.

"Don't be." Harrison smiled softly at him. "I know, I'm not your real Dad, but I love you like your biological father would have." Barry smiled softly back at him.

"I know." The two of them walked out of the hospital, and after finding the car in the parking lot, Harrison drove them home. "Good night, Dad." Barry said after he entered the house and headed to his room.

"Good night, Barry." Harrison called back and headed to his and Nora's bedroom. Barry took out his phone when he closed the door of his bedroom behind him.Texting Oliver before he changed and headed for bed.

 _Caitlin had a girl, her name is Allie._  
_\- Barry_

The text came late at night, long after Oliver had fallen asleep.


	23. Truth be told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harrison's old colleague Marvin and his son David, do not exist outside of this fanfiction. They are minor original characters.

"Barry, do you remember my old colleague Marvin, and his son David?" Harrison asked out of the blue the next day, while the two worked together alone at the lab.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Barry asked, remembering the last time he had seen them was at a dinner party a few months ago.

"It's just, that you and David have a lot in common, and Marvin was telling me that David is single." Barry suddenly realized what this was about the moment his Dad had said that. "I think that the two of you should go out on a date together."

"No, thanks." Barry replied flatly, looking away from his Dad trying to get back to work.

"Why not?" Harrison demanded an answer, and it wasn't like Barry could tell his Dad that it was because he already had a boyfriend.

"I'm not interested in dating right now, Dad." It was the best excuse that Barry could think of at the moment. Either way, he knew his Dad was going to argue with him.

"You're young, you should be dating. It would be good for you to get out there." Harrison continued to push at his son. While Barry was trying with all of his might not to explode and tell his Dad that he already had a boyfriend.

"I'm not interested, Dad." Barry kept his voice stern, trying not to show his anger.

"If it was Oliver Queen, would you be interested?" Harrison watched his son's response noting his shock and fear.

"Wh-What?" Barry stammered, trying to seem like he had no idea what his Dad was trying to imply. "Of course not." He lied, his Dad studied him for a moment.

"Then you will have no problem meeting with David tonight, I already went ahead and booked a reservation." Barry shook his head, stunned by his Dad's actions.

"I'm not going." Barry refused strongly, glaring at his Dad, who stared right back at him. Before Harrison could continue to argue with his son about attending the dinner, Barry got up from his seat and began to storm toward the exit. Harrison grabbed Barry by the wrist, stopping him before he could get any farther.

"Don't walk away from me Barry." Harrison hissed, scaring his son in the process. "I know there is something going on between you and Oliver. It has to stop. You are going to that dinner tonight, or I will expose Oliver's identity."

Barry looked his Dad in the eyes, having a hard time processing what he had just said. "Why are you doing this?" He whispered, hurt and confused, not liking his Dad acting the way he was. His Dad was a good man, not someone who black mailed others.

"You deserve better then some play boy, vigilante!" Harrison exclaimed, releasing Barry's wrist, frustrated.

"Oliver is more than that, you would know that if you actually got to know him. I am not a kid anymore, you can't tell me who I can, and cannot be with." Barry snapped, just as angry, finally feeling relief to get this all off his chest. "I can't believe you would stoop so low as to blackmail him, and me. Once Oliver moves to Central City, I'm moving out. You can tell Mom, that it's your fault I am leaving."

"You can't do that." Harrison argued back, calling what he thought was his son's bluff.

"Oh, yeah?" Barry challenged. "Watch me." Harrison watched as his son began to walk away, heading for the exit once again. Suddenly, Barry stopped, looking over his shoulder at him. "Oh, and another thing, I'm Red Hood. So, you want to expose Oliver, you are going to have to expose me too."

Harrison hadn't expected that; he stood in shock, speechless as Barry exited the lab. Once outside, Barry took out his phone, texting Oliver quickly.

 _I'm sorry, Oliver. I told my Dad everything. He threatened to expose you if I didn't agree to go on a date with someone else. I couldn't do it. I'm so sorry._  
_\- Barry_

Oliver was filling out the paperwork that would allow Thea ownership of Verdant in Starling City, when he got Barry's text. It was a good thing he was sitting down as he read the message, too. Oliver had to read the message a few times to fully process Barry's message. What would he have done if he was in Barry's shoes? Eventually, they both knew this was going to happen. What was Doctor Wells going to do now?

 _Your Dad shouldn't have put you in that situation. Don't be sorry, Barry. I am not angry, I'm just worried about how your Dad will retaliate._  
_\- Oli_

 _I don't know what my Dad will do, Oliver. I wish I did, but I walked out on him._  
_\- Barry_

Just as Barry sent the text, his phone started to ring; his Dad was calling him. Barry inhaled sharply, pulling himself together before answering the call.

"Barry, just listen to me, okay?" His Dad's voice said, over the phone; Barry didn't reply, he was too busy holding his breath. "I will give Oliver a chance, on one condition." Harrison paused and Barry's breath came out in a whoosh.

"What?" He croaked, willing to do almost anything for his Dad to give Oliver a chance, and to keep their identities secret.

"No more sneaking around behind my back." This all seemed too good to be true, and Barry couldn't help but feel a little suspicious about his Dad's sudden change of heart.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Barry spoke his mind, questioning his Dad's motives.

"I don't want to lose you, Barry." Silence fell over the phone as Barry processed everything, and came to a decision.

"Alright Dad, no more sneaking around behind your back." Hanging up the phone, Barry texted Oliver turning around to head back to the lab.

  
_My Dad said he wasn't going to do anything, as long as we stop sneaking around behind his back._  
_\- Barry_

Oliver read the text, smiling to himself relieved that Barry had resolved the situation.

 _Good, we can do that. I'll see you soon, Barry._  
_\- Oli_

 _I can't wait._  
_\- Barry_


	24. Surprise Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a small time skip, just to move the story along.

The crime in both Central City, and Starling City seemed to go away entirely in the past week. Along with getting everything set up to move both Verdant and himself to Central City, Oliver was kept pretty busy. So busy, in fact that the week had went by and he hadn't been able to visit Barry once. Sure, they talked and texted every day, but that was no longer good enough for Oliver. "Thea, I'm going to Central City to see Barry. If you want to be the owner of Verdant, you are going to have to learn to manage it by yourself."

"I can do it, Oli. Go, see Barry." Thea assured her older brother, confident enough that she could take care of things by herself. All the times Oliver went to Central City before, she had managed to take care of Verdant alone.

"Thank you, Thea. I'll be back soon." Oliver assured Thea, who shook her head at him.

"Don't rush, enjoy your time with Barry." Thea urged Oliver, wanting him to enjoy his visit and not worry about her, or Verdant. "Now, go!" Thea pushed Oli, he smiled at her and took off from Verdant. Passing by Roy Harper, who Thea hired as a bus boy on the way out.

"Hey, Oliver." Roy greeted him warmly.

"Hey, Roy." Oliver greeted back, distracted by his excitement to get to Central City. Roy watched Oliver leave the club, before joining Thea.

"Just saw your brother, he seemed distracted." Roy said, leaning on the counter next to Thea, propping himself up with his elbows.

"Oliver's taking off to Central City." Thea told him, and Roy gave her an interested look.

"Oh, really? So that means we got the place all to ourselves?" Rory asked Thea, she rolled her eyes with a soft chuckle shoving Roy playfully.

"Come on, we got work to do." Roy groaned dramatically at Thea, pushing himself off the counter. 

"Alright, alright. Hey, are we still on for lunch?" He asked Thea, who gave Roy a smile and nodded her head. Roy leaned in, kissing Thea on the cheek before taking off and started working.

* * *

Oliver pulled out his phone, about to text Barry to let him know that he was on his way. Instead, Oliver decided that he was going to surprise Barry, and put his phone away. Starting up his car, Oliver pulled out of Verdant's parking lot, and drove in the direction of Central City.

* * *

Even though a week had passed, things between Harrison and Barry were still tense. Even though Harrison had told Barry that he would give Oliver a chance, he actually had no intention of doing so. He thought that was still some way to prove to his son, that he could do better. With Oliver not showing up for an entire week, Harrison decided to use it to his advantage.

"You would think that after a week, Mr.Queen would come by to see you." Barry let out a frustrated sigh, rolling his eyes. He was tired of his Dad poking at Oliver, trying to separate them. 

"Oliver's busy." Barry defended, not needing to give his Dad the details, but of course, this only gave him more fuel.

"Too busy for you?" Harrison asked, Barry shot a glare at him, scoffed and walked away with out another word. There was times like these, that Barry couldn't stand his Dad. Though he had kept Oliver's secret, he just would not let up on them being together. It was frustrating, and he didn't know what to do to change his Dad's mind about Oliver.

Barry's Mom, told him to give his Dad some time to accept and get over it. But he wasn't sure how much longer he could take of this. At least talking to Oliver made it better, just to hear his voice, and tell him everything would be okay. Barry had texted Oliver earlier that day, and he had yet to hear back from him. Unlike his Dad, Barry didn't worry that Oliver had not replied.

Although, it would have been nice. As soon as Oliver had time, Barry was sure he would hear back from Oliver. Taking a deep breath, Barry exhaled slowly, calming himself down. It seemed all his Dad and him did anymore, was argue. After gathering himself together, Barry went back to work, ignoring his Dad once more. 

"I don't like arguing with you, Barry." Harrison said softly, approaching his son once he returned. 

"Then stop starting arguments, Dad." Barry snapped back, bluntly and realized right after he could have said that in another way. He was going to be the one that started the argument this time, and for the first time it sounded like his Dad was actually trying to be civil. "Dad... I-" Harrison held up a hand, stopping him before he could apologize.

"It's alright, I deserved that." Barry couldn't believe his Dad had said that, and that another argument didn't start. "I'm just worried that you're going to get hurt, and I don't want that to happen." Harrison said softly. Barry pierced his lips together, huffing softly. 

"You're hurting me, Dad." Harrison stared at his son, he hadn't thought that this was hurting Barry, he was only trying to do what was best for him. "If I didn't think that I could trust Oliver, I wouldn't be with him. You don't have to protect me anymore, I can take care of myself." Barry felt like he sounded like a broken record, repeating himself again. 

Hoping that, maybe this time, his Dad would actually listen to him. Harrison looked away, turning away from his son shaking his head. It was always going to be his job to take care of Barry, no matter how old he was. Harrison was just about to tell Barry that when Oliver walked through the door.

"Oliver!" Barry breathed out, getting up quickly going over to him. Without second thought, or care that his Dad was standing right there, Barry hugged Oliver tightly. Surprised and happy to see him. A part of him wanted to rub it in his Dad's face, but he decided against it.

"What are you doing here?" Harrison asked through gritted teeth, unhappy about Oliver's unannounced arrival.

"I came to see Barry." Oliver explained, hugging Barry to his chest, also without care. Having no idea that the two were just arguing over him. "I missed you, and wanted to know if after work you wanted to have dinner with me?" 

Barry nodded his head, ignoring the look on his Dad's face. "I would love too." Barry pulled Oliver into a kiss, hearing hid Dad make a sound of disgust before he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **5**  
> 


	25. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll Be - Edwin McCain

"Come on, I want to show you some new ideas I had for our outfits." Barry broke away from the hug, grabbing Oliver's hand and pulling him over to his work table.

"I'm sure Mr.Queen has other things to do, Barry." Harrison said coming back into the room, a sour look on his face.

"Actually, I don't. I came to spend time with Barry, and that's what I'm going to do, Doctor Wells."Oliver pointed out bluntly. Feeling like, for once he had the upper hand against Harrison. With a soft growl, Harrison got back to work, making sure that he could keep an eye on Oliver and Barry. The way Barry lit up around Oliver,and talked liked an excited child at Christmas astounded Harrison.

It was like Oliver had some sort of spell over his son. Much to Harrison's dismay, he was a witness to it all. Discussing their bows and arrows, and other work that Barry was doing. Not to mention Oliver's nightclub that was going to be opening up soon. They never stopped talking, but not once did Barry mention the arguments that they were having.

Harrison believed that it wasn't because he was sitting right there, but because their disagreements were between the two of them. Really, it was because Barry just wanted to enjoy his time with Oliver.

"I'll be right back." Barry told Oliver as he stood up and headed down the hall leading to the bathroom. Leaving Harrison and Oliver alone. The two sat in tense silence for a few minutes, until Harrison couldn't take it any longer.

"You went behind my back, Mr.Queen. After I specifically told you to stay away from my son." Harrison growled, keeping his voice down so that Barry couldn't hear him. "If this is some sick way to mess with me, don't drag my son into it, and hurt him." Oliver couldn't believe that Harrison actually thought he was the type of person that could do something like that to anyone.

"You have absolutely nothing to do with the reason why I am with Barry, or decided to be with him. Despite your efforts to keep us apart." Oliver felt insulted, so he didn't hold back from snapping at Doctor Wells. Harrison wanted to ask why Oliver was with Barry, but before he could, his son returned from the bathroom. Barry could tell that he was interrupting something, but he didn't ask what was going on.

Barry had a feeling that it was something his Dad had said, and he rather let the subject drop all together. Sitting down by Oliver, Barry leaned closer to him. "I'm sorry about my Dad."

"It's not your fault." Oliver gently replied and stopped glaring at Harrison.

"I can't wait until we can be alone, without a chaperone." Barry muttered, throwing a dark look in his Dad's direction. His Dad had always been over protective of him, and every time it humiliated Barry. When he was younger, it even got him picked on. His Dad's heart was in the right place, but what he was doing, was actually smothering him.

When it came time to leave for the day, instead of Barry going home with his Dad; like he usually would. Barry left with Oliver instead.

"We'll have to swing by your house first, so you can get dressed in something a little more fancy." Oliver pointed out, eyeing Barry's T-Shirt and jeans.

"Alright. You have to come in though, and meet my Mom." Barry told Oliver as he buckled himself in the passage seat of the car.

"Can't wait." Oliver tried to sound enthusiastic, hoping Barry's Mom was less intense then his Dad was. Turning the engine over, Oliver backed away from the lab, taking Barry's direction to his house. When they got there, Barry led Oliver into the house by the hand, finding his Mom in the kitchen making dinner.

"Mom, this is Oliver Queen. My boyfriend, Oliver this is my Mom." He introduced them, and left them alone to get acquainted while he got dressed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs.Wells." Oliver said nervously, not sure what to expect.

"The pleasure is all mine, and you can call me, Nora." She corrected Oliver, washing her hands off. "Are you joining us for dinner?" Nora asked curiously, wondering if he was there only to meet her, or if he would be staying.

"Oh, I would love too, but I'm taking Barry out tonight. Perhaps another time?" Oliver asked respectively.

"Sure, we'll set up something later." Nora confirmed with a smile and nod of her head. She wasn't just going to side with either her husband, or her son, until she had a chance to get to know Oliver herself. Barry came back at last, dressed in the black suit he used for his Dad's benefits and dinner parties.

"You look handsome." Oliver complimented, unable to take his eyes off of Barry.

"Thank you." Barry replied, blushing. "I'll be home later Mom." He told her, kissing his Mom on the cheek.

"Have fun, sweetheart." On their way out the door, Harrison pulled up in his own car. Turning off the engine, he unbuckled the seat belt and got out if the car.

"Don't stay out too late." Harrison said to them, before heading inside the house. Barry exhaled, glad that his Dad hadn't made more of a scene. Oliver opened the passage door for Barry, allowing him to get in the car. Barry slid into the car, buckling himself in as Oliver closed the door, and walked to the driver's side of the car.

Oliver took Barry to one of the nicest, and expensive restaurants in Central City. They went inside together, hand in hand to the podium just inside the entrance.

"Can I help you, Mr.Queen?" The nicely dressed greeter asked them, looking between the two.

"Yes, I made a reservation earlier today. Table for two." Oliver told the greeter, who began to look through the book on the podium before him.

"Ah, yes, here it is. Right this way, please." The greeter said, grabbing two of the menu's before he led Oliver and Barry to their table. Violin music played from the stage, where a live performer stood, and everyone inside was dressed in their best clothing. Above Barry's head, chandeliers hung from the ceiling, creating a glow to the room.The tables were rounded with just enough room for two people; the silverware was wrapped up neatly inside of the napkin setting off to the side of the table, allowing room for a plate to be sat.

In the middle of the table was a vase filled with water and fresh Roses, the smell emitting from the lightly; and on each side of the vase was a candlestick, flames flickering from them. Oliver pulled out Barry's seat for him, and he sat down helping Oliver to scoot him in. After Barry was comfortable, Oliver sat on the opposite side of the table, taking the menus from the greeter.

"Some one will be here shortly to take your order." The greeter told them.

"Thank you." Both Barry and Oliver replied at the same time, accidentally. The greeter walked off, leaving the two of them alone. Barry opened the menu, looking at the prices before the actual meals.

"Everything is so expensive." Barry muttered out loud, not looking up at Oliver when he spoke. The comment meant for himself.

"Don't worry about the price, just get what ever you want." Oliver assured Barry, reaching over to caress Barry's hand. Barry was speechless, but he wasn't going to argue. He just hoped that Oliver knew that he wasn't with him because he was rich.

"If you insist, but you know, I would be just as happy getting a five dollar burger with you." Oliver chuckled lightly, kissing the back of Barry's hand.

"I know, but I wanted out first date official date to be extra special." Barry smiled back at Oliver, warmly.

"As long as I'm with you, it is special." Before the waiter could come to get their order, Barry and Oliver decided on what they would get. "This place is amazing, I've always wondered what it was like coming here." Barry told Oliver as he looked around in amazement.

"Well, now you know." Oliver smiled back, finding Barry's awe adorable. He deserved the best, and that is what Oliver was going to give Barry. After dinner, Oliver took Barry to Verdant, which wasn't open just yet, and unlocked the doors. "After you." Barry went inside, looking around the soon to be nightclub, wondering why they were there.

Oliver had taken off, and when Barry heard the soft, Slow music begin to play, it made sense to him. Oliver joined him in the dance floor, and offered his hand. "May I have this dance?" Barry took Oliver's hand with a smile.

"Yes, your may." With the nightclub just to themselves, Barry and Oliver began to dance together. Oliver whispering the words of the song into Barry's ear.

" _The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful. Stop me and steal my breath. And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky. Never revealing their depth. Tell me that we belong together, dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above. I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life. And rain falls angry on the tin roof, as we lie awake in my bed. You're my survival, you're my living proof. My love is alive and not dead. Tell me that we belong together. Dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above. I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life. And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead. I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said. I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your...I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life. The greatest fan of your life....greatest fan of your life_."

It was late at night when Oliver drove Barry home, and walked him to the door. "I had a wonderful night, Oliver. Thank you." Barry said, pulling Oliver into a passionate kiss. "Good night." He said, breaking the kiss and headed inside.

"Good night, Barry." Oliver replied, smiling to himself, walked back to his car and drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **4**


	26. Moving Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I didn't include the restaurants name in the last chapter, so I put it in this one. As far as I know, there is no restraunt in Central City actually called Sapphire.
> 
> I'm not going to lie, Moira Queen's personality will not be canon. I've never written her before, please forgive me.

"How was your date?" Nora asked after Barry came through the door, she could tell that it went well by the smile on her son's face, but she wanted the details.

"It was wonderful, Mom." Barry said, joining his Mom on the couch to tell her everything. "First, Oliver took me to that fancy restaurant; Sapphire. After, he took me to Verdant and we danced together, just the two of us." Nora was definitely impressed with what Oliver had done with Barry on their first date.

"I'm glad you had such a wonderful night, sweetheart." Nora was beaming at her son, but it seemed like something was troubling him. "What's wrong baby?"

"I just hope Oliver doesn't think that I'm only with him because he is rich." Barry admitted to his Mom.

"I'm sure Oliver doesn't think that." Nora assured her son, hugging him to comfort Barry. "I hear Oliver is moving to Central City, when Verdant opens. How much longer will that be?" She asked curiously, still wanting Oliver to join them for dinner one night.

"A few weeks." Barry told his Mom, excited that it was getting so close.

"Once Oliver gets settled in, I would like for him to join us for dinner." Nora put out there to Barry, who looked at her anxiously.

"What about Dad?" Barry asked, worried that his Dad wouldn't be happy with the arrangement, and would ruin the night.

"Don't worry about your Dad, I'll handle him." Nora said strongly, and Barry seemed more comfortable with the idea. "You should get some sleep, you got work in the morning. Good night, Bare."

"Night, Mom." Barry gave her a hug, getting up off the couch and headed to his bedroom. After taking off the suit and putting it away, Barry changed into pajamas and turned off the light before climbing into bed, falling asleep.

* * *

The next day, Oliver once again showed up at the Lab. Harrison hid his annoyance, even Nora seemed to take a liking to Oliver now. He felt like he was the only one that could see the true Oliver. The one that was dangerous, and known to have more than one partner at a time.

"My Mom would like you to come over for dinner, once you have settled down in Central City." Barry told Oliver the news, ready to assure him the same way his Mom had; if he needed too.

"What about your Dad?" Oliver asked just as nervously as Barry had been the night before. He kept his voice low, so that Doctor Wells couldn't over hear that they were talking about him.

"My mom said she would handle my Dad." Barry assured Oliver, but he didn't seem less nervous. "It'll be fine, I promise. If not, we can always leave. My mom really wants to get to know you more." Barry told Oliver.

"Alright, Barry, I'll come over for dinner after I get settled in." Oliver agreed, but he was still nervous. "One day I'm going to take you to Starling City, to meet my family." He teased Oliver who chuckled lightly, pecking Oliver on the lips.

"Can't wait." After his Dad, Barry didn't think anyone could be worse. Unless of course, they thought he was a gold digger, but he wouldn't mind trying to prove himself to them. Like Oliver was trying to prove himself to Barry's parents.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Oliver admitted, moving closer to Barry. Nervous about the question and what the answer was going to be.

"What?" Barry asked curiously, his heart fluttering lightly in his chest.

"Remember when we first got together, and we were playfully talking about you moving in with me?" Oliver paused, and Barry nodded his head, remembering it very well. "Well, I was kind of hoping that you would move in with me." This time wasn't like the last time they had talked about it, Oliver was serious about it.

"What?" Harrison interrupted over hearing Oliver's question. "You two haven't even been together a month, and you're already talking about moving in together?" He couldn't believe it, they were moving way too fast, and he didn't like this at all. "You should wait a year before you move into together!"

Barry shot an irritated look at his Dad. "It's not your decision to make Dad, it's mine." Harrison wasn't even going to argue with his son, with them making decisions like this, they would doom their relationship without his help. Although, Harrison didn't want to admit it at the time, their were also some people who did move in together at an early time and we're still happily together. But, it was a very rare amount of people.

"Fine, do whatever you want." Harrison said with a shrug of his shoulder, only hoping that this could be what breaks them apart.

"I will." Barry replied bluntly with a growl, and faced Oliver, pulling him away from his Dad. Barry calmed down, not wanting to be irritated when he talked to Oliver. "I don't care if we are rushing, I want to spend every day with you." Barry told Oliver.

"Me too." Oliver agreed, this wasn't about proving anything to Harrison. This was about them being together at last as a couple, just the two of them. Oliver pulled Barry into a kiss, breaking away after a few sweet minutes. A scoff of disgust came from behind them, that both Barry and Oliver ignored, hearing Harrison walk away from them.

* * *

"Mom?" Barry called out later that night when he got home. Finding her in the kitchen as usual, making dinner. "Oliver asked me to move in with him when he comes to Central City." He told her, wondering what her reaction would be to the news.

Nora was a lot less freaked out about the idea, then Harrison had been. "What do you want to do Barry?" She asked him curiously, before she answered him. Already thinking that if Barry wanted to do it, then he should.

"I want to move in with him." Barry admitted, his Mom nodded her head, and turned away from the stove to face her son.

"If you think you are ready to move in with Oliver, you should. We will miss you around the house, but it's not like we can't see you." Nora shared her approval with her son, knowing that her husband wouldn't be thrilled about the decision. "Is there anything else?"

"I'm going to Starling City for the weekend to meet Oliver's family." Barry informed his Mom.

"Good, have fun sweetheart." Nora encouraged warmly.

* * *

That friday, after work, Oliver and Barry headed off to Starling City. "Are you nervous?" Oliver asked Barry when they arrived at Verdant that afternoon, and Barry nodded his head nervously. "Don't be, Thea is going to love you." Leading Barry inside by the hand, Oliver found his little sister working behind the bar.

"You must be Barry!" Thea greeted with a warm smile. "It's about time we finally met."

"I'm sorry we couldn't do this sooner." Barry agreed apologetically. Thea shrugged her shoulders, understanding how hard it was to get away sometimes.

"Don't worry about it. Have you met our Mom yet?" She asked, but looked over at Oliver curiously.

"Not yet, I wanted you to meet him first. We're heading over there soon." Thea nodded her head at Oliver's answer. Glad that she was the first person Oliver introduced Barry too.

"Hey Thea, I'm going to run downstairs and get some more ice." Roy called out as he passed by, but Thea stopped him and dragged him over.

"This is my boyfriend Roy, Roy this is Barry. Oliver's boyfriend." She introduced the two of them.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you." Roy greeted Barry, and Thea let him go to get the ice they needed.

"How long are you in Starling City, Barry?" Thea asked hoping there would be more time for them to all hang out together.

"Until Sunday, I have to be back to work on Monday, or my Dad will freak." Barry explained.

"We should double date before you have to go back." Thea suggested.

"I would like that." Barry agreed, looking at Oliver to see what he thought.

"We can tomorrow." Oliver confirmed for his little sister, who beamed happily.

"Great, see you tomorrow." Thea said before she had to attend to a customer at the bar, and Oliver and Barry left Verdant.

"I like her." Barry honestly said, once they were outside and back in the car.

"I thought you would." Oliver replied with a smile. Barry was much more nervous when it came to meeting Moira Queen. The house was huge and beautiful, Barry had never seen anything like it outside of watching movies. "Mom?" Oliver called out once inside the mansion, looking around.

"Oliver, is that you?" A woman's voice called from up the marble stair case that seemed to stretch on for a long time up to the next floor. Barry looked up to the balcony above, spotting Moria Queen looking down at them.

"Yeah, it's me. Come down, I want you to meet someone." Oliver announced and Barry heard a scoff from up above, followed by the sounds of Moria's heels clicking against the tile as she descended the stairs.

"Let me guess, Oliver. One of your new girlfriends?" She asked before she got a good look at Barry, and corrected herself. "Oh, no. It's another boyfriend. How many does this make?" Moria asked dryly, looking over Barry with very little interest.

"Mom..." Oliver began, embarrassed. He was no longer the guy that messed around and had one night stands. "This is Berry Wells, he's from Central City." Oliver explained as he introduced Barry, who managed to smile at Moria nervously.

"Wells?" Moria repeated, suddenly more interested. "Talk about out of your league Oliver." She said bluntly, and Barry narrowed his eyes at her, not liking the way she talked to him. "Why would the son of Harrison Wells, and a bright scientist be interested in you?"

"For your information; Oliver is brave, sweet, and very bright." Barry pointed out, unable to hold his tongue, and not defend his boyfriend. Much like with his own Dad.

"Well, at least your not in it for the money, I'm sure you're well off, being a scientist and all." Oliver had enough of this, it was obvious his Mom was drunk.

"Have a good night, Mom." Oliver growled, she waved them off carelessly. Barry led the way out the door this time in a huff, and feeling bad for Oliver.

"I'm sorry about her, I should have know she would be drinking." Barry shook his head, pulling Oliver close before they took off.

"It's not your fault, don't apologize for her." Kissing Oliver, the two broke apart and got in the car, heading off to Oliver's place. Those three days together in Starling City, was like a test run for what it would be like when Oliver and Barry lived together. Though they didn't make love in those three days, it was nice to get used to sleeping beside someone in bed. Barry had never done it before, and he found that he actually enjoyed the experience.

* * *

When they had the double date with Thea and Roy, Thea insisted they did something fun. "We should go play some Lazer tag, us versus, you two." She challenged playfully.

"Bring it on, speedy." Oliver accepted the challenge. "Are you in Barry?" Oliver asked, hopefully.

"Of course!" Barry replied enthusiastically, he couldn't wait to get started, it was going to be so much fun. Barry and Oliver won a few, but so did Thea and Roy.

And of course, on the last day in Starling City, both Oliver and Barry had to suit up and stop a break in that was occurring at the museum. With Harrison giving them information over the coms.

"You better keep my son, safe. Mr.Queen." Barry rolled his eyes at his Dad's threat.

"I can look after myself, Dad." Barry tried to assure him, but his Dad was never sure when it came to Oliver Queen. No matter how much he tried. After they turned the criminals over to the authorities, they went back to Oliver's place, and once Barry was ready to go, they headed to Central City.

Oliver dropped Barry off, walking him to the door like he had done on their first date. "I'll see you soon, Barry." Oliver assured him, kissing Barry passionately, hating when they had to say their goodbyes.

"Can't wait." Barry breathed out, with a smile, and waved to Oliver after he got in the car and drove off.

* * *

Finally, the day had came when Oliver was actually moving to Central City. With the grand opening of Verdant that night, and Barry moving in all on the same night. Nothing could be better. Barry met Oliver at the house he had bought downtown Central City.

"You ready?" Oliver asked him, seeing Barry's stuff was with him. It didn't look like he had much, which made since, since Barry had been living with his parents. This was probably everything from Barry's room.

"Yeah." Barry agreed with a confident nod of his head, slightly nervous. After they had moved everything in, neither had the time to unpack and get the house set up in a way they both liked. They had to get dressed and get down to Verdant, so that Oliver could cut the ribbon and open the business for it's first night. At least it was Friday, they had Saturday and Sunday to unpack and get the house situated.

For the rest of the night, it was left to celebrating the opening of Verdant in Central City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **3**


	27. Dinner with the Wells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to have this up last night, but after The Flash, I went to bed.

"Caitlin and Ronnie are back!" Barry exclaimed, seeing their car parked outside of S.T.A.R Labs. "I hope they brought Allie, you haven't got to meet her yet." Looking over at Oliver, he unbuckled the seat belt and got out of the car. As Barry closed the door, Oliver was closing his as well. "They don't know about us yet, or that I'm Red Hood."

"Do you want them to know?" Oliver asked, not sure if he should take Barry's hand. He had gotten so use to being able to be with Barry openly, that it felt strange to have to hide it again. Barry took Oliver's hand, squeezing it gently in an assuring way.

"Of course I want them to know." Now that his Dad knew everything, there was no point in hiding the truth from Caitlin and Ronnie. Eventually, Barry wanted to tell his Mom about his vigilante alter ego, and after she knew no one else needed to find out. Barry led Oliver into the lab, holding his hand confident. While Oliver was the one who was nervous about what kind of reaction the other two would have.

"I hope you don't mind that we brought Allie with us, Doctor Wells." Caitlin said worriedly, looking up at him from the car seat Allie was strapped inside. Wrapped up in a lavender baby blanket. "We are still trying to find someone we can trust to look after her while we are at work."

"Nonsense." Harrison softly replied, looking into the car seat down at the sleeping baby. "You can bring Allie as long as you need." Hearing the door close, Harrison looked up from the car seat, the smile on his face faded away when he saw Barry and Oliver.

"Welcome back!" Barry softly exclaimed, going over to Caitlin and hugged her before looking into the car seat. "Aw, Allie's so sweet when she is sleeping." He cooed, looking at Oliver and motioned him to come over and take a look.

"Tell me about it, sometimes I just stand beside her crib and watch her sleep." Caitlin smiled, looking down at her daughter, and out of the corner of her eye she looked at Oliver. She had noticed that the two came in together, and they were holding hands. "How long have you two been together?"

"A month." Harrison made it sound like it was the worst month, ever. Both Barry and Oliver ignored his tone however.

"What else did we miss while we were gone?" Ronnie asked, approaching them from behind. He had just returned from the bathroom to hear the news that Oliver and Barry were together, and noted the disdained look on Harrison's face.

"Well, there us one other thing."

"Barry is Red Hood." Harrison interrupted his son before he had a chance to finish his sentence. Barry threw a glare at his Dad, mad that his Dad didn't let him tell Caitlin and Ronnie himself.

"Are you serious?" Ronnie asked, his voice raising loud enough to make Allie stir in her car seat. Caitlin shushed him, hoping that Allie would stay asleep. "Sorry," he apologized, lowering his tone. "What are you thinking Barry?" Ronnie got back to the point, scolding Barry.

"It actually makes sense." Caitlin interjected before Barry could answer Ronnie. "Barry always wanted to help people on more of a level than we do here." She said calmly, completely understanding.

"That doesn't mean Barry should risk his own life." Ronnie looked from his wife between both Oliver and Harrison." You both are allowing this?"

"No." Harrison answered strongly.

"Yes." Oliver answered at the same time Harrison had spoke.

"Well, of course you do." Ronnie scoffed at Oliver, angrily. "You're a vigilante too, you probably influenced Barry to become Red Hood."

"Ronnie!" Caitlin exclaimed, surprised by him. She expected this from Doctor Wells, but not from her husband.

"Oliver had nothing to do with it. This was my choice." Barry pointed out, trying not to make Ronnie or his Dad feel like they were outnumbered. He wasn't just going to stand there and let Oliver and Caitlin fight his battle for him, either. "I know the dangers, but what makes my life more important then someone else's?" He asked Ronnie who only stared at Barry, unable to come up with a good answer.

"While you are both here." Harrison spoke, breaking the silence that fell in the room, and changing the subject. "Your Mom would like to know, if the two of you would be able to join us for dinner?" Barry could hear in his Dad's tone that he was not happy about being the one to extend the invitation. He probably would have been happy if they couldn't make it.

"Yeah, we have time before Verdant opens to come by for dinner." Oliver confirmed, which only made Harrison's day worse.

"Wonderful." Doctor Wells drawled sarcastically, "I'll let Nora know." Barry watched his Dad walk away, followed by Ronnie and shook his head.

"Well, I'm happy for you Barry. Just be careful out there, both of you." Caitlin warned the two of them. Barry looked at Oliver and smiled.

"Don't worry, Caitlin. We got each others backs."

* * *

 

"Can you at least try to act civilly towards Oliver tonight? I would like to have dinner with our son and his boyfriend peacefully." Nora spoke to her husband as they set the table for dinner, placing Oliver by her and Barry by Harrison. Trying the best that she could to make this dinner easy on them all. "I know you don't approve of him, but Barry is happy. Shouldn't we be supportive of that? It's not like Oliver doesn't care for Barry."

Although Nora had yet got to spend much time with Oliver, she could tell in what time she had spent with Oliver before that he cared deeply for her son."I'll try my best, dear." Harrison promised, intending on keeping it, if he could. Even if he had to bite his lip during the entire dinner to make his wife happy. Harrison would have been happy if Nora allowed him not to be there, but that isn't what his wife wanted.

The doorbell rang and Nora jumped with excitement. "They're here!" Rushing to the door, Nora pulled it open.

"Whoopee." Harrison muttered under his breath, with a roll of his eyes.

"Come in, come in. I'm so glad you two could make it!" Nora welcomed both Barry and Oliver with a warm, tight hug.

"Thanks for inviting us." Oliver warmly replied as he entered the house behind Barry.

"You're welcome." Nora beamed, closing the door once they were both inside. Harrison leaned in the entrance to the dinning room with his arms crossed, watching everything. "Come sit down at the table, everything is ready." Barry led Oliver to the dinning room, passing by his Dad who watched their every move.

Harrison unfolded his arms, glancing at his wife before heading into the dinning room as well. Going to the head of the table he sat beside Barry quietly. Nora sat on the opposite side of the table beside Oliver, and they began to eat. "How are you liking Central City, so far?" Nora asked Oliver, trying to start up a general conversation.

"It's a lot like Starling City, so I don't have much to complain about. My sister and I talk every night on the phone, and every other weekend Barry and I visit her." Oliver explained to Nora, eating in between answering the questions.

"That's nice," Nora smiled at Oliver warmly. "If it's possible, I was hoping once a week we could have dinner like this together."

"What?" Harrison blurted out, unable to stop himself. Nora threw her husband a scolding look, he grumbled under his breath and stabbed at the food on his plate.

"We would love that, Mom." Barry answered, ignoring his Dad's outburst. Glad his Mom was keeping his Dad in check. "When would be a good day for us all?" He asked curiously, looking around the table.

"How about Wednesday?" Nora offered, looking back at Oliver and Barry. Harrison clutched tightly on his fork until his knuckles turned white. He couldn't believe this was happening, and that he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Wednesday, works great for me." Oliver agreed, looking at Barry and Harrison.

"Sure, Wednesday." Harrison remarked dryly, Nora smiled happily and continued to eat her meal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **2**  
> 


	28. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flarrow/Olivarry (what ever you prefer to call the ship.) Porn. Graphic. Not safe for work.

"Goodnight, Mom and Dad." Barry hugged his parents, one after the other before him and Oliver left.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Nora kissed Barry on the forehead, and gave Oliver a hug. "Goodnight, Oliver."

"Goodnight, Nora." Oliver hugged her back, feeling less awkward then the first time that they hugged. "Goodnight, Doctor Wells." Oliver gave Harrison a nod of the head, not expecting a hug, or handshake from him.

"Oliver." Harrison nodded his head in return, breaking away from the hug with his son. Looking at Barry, "I'll see you in the morning." Barry nodded his head, walked away from his Dad and took Oliver's hand. Together they walked out of the house, and once the door closed behind them Barry let out a relieved sigh.

"Well, that went better then I thought it would." Barry admitted as he and Oliver walked to the car. Oliver nodded his head, surprised that it had gone so well, and he probably had Nora to thank for that. After getting in the car, Oliver drove them back home. "Don't you need to get to Verdant?" Barry asked curiously, Oliver shook his head.

"I managed to hire an assistant manager, and took the night off. So we could spend a night together." Oliver explained to Barry, taking his eyes off the road for a few moments to look over at him, then back to the road.

"Well, aren't you just full of surprises." Barry teased playfully. When they got home, Barry and Oliver cuddled up together on the couch. Oliver leaned in, kissing Barry passionately moving them so that they were lying on the couch. Barry pressed against the cushions, with Oliver on top of him. "I love you." Barry breathed out when the kiss broke.

"I love you too." There was no hesitation when Oliver said it back, Barry leaned up, placing his hands on the back of Oliver's neck. Their lips met again, heatedly moving against the others, Oliver slipped his tongue into Barry's mouth. Brushing it softly against Barry's, who welcomed it with his own. Brushing a hand down Oliver's chest, Barry slid it down Oliver's pants stroking at his cock.

"Mn." Oliver moaned into Barry's lips, breathing heavily as Barry continued to stroke him. Oliver's hip began to thrust into Barry's hand, and pulled away, lifting Barry as he got up. Barry wrapped his arms and legs around Oliver, kissing him lovingly, and grinding against Oliver's erection. Oliver laid Barry down on the bed, the two removed their shirts. Oliver crawled in between Barry's legs, taking off his pants.

Barry took off Oliver's pants, and wiggled out of his boxers before helping Oliver out of his own. Their lips crushed together once more, as Oliver slid a finger into Barry's entrance.

"Ah!" Barry cried out into Oliver's mouth, not expecting it to be so painful. Oliver could feel how tight Barry was and he came to realize that this was his first time.

"Just relax, it only hurts for a few minutes." Oliver assured Barry, speaking into his ear and began to nibble at his lobe. Barry swallowed, relaxing his body and moaned at the attention.

"Okay, I'm trying to." He breathed out his reply, Oliver gently worked his finger into Barry's entrance. Slowly thrusting it in and out, until Barry was more comfortable. Oliver leaned over, without stopping, opening a drawer on his side of the bed and took out some lube. Taking out his finger, he lubed up his fingers and slid in two of them into Barry.

Barry's hips left the bed as a moan left his mouth, clutching onto the bed. "Are you okay?" Oliver asked, stopping to make sure before he continued. Barry nodded his head quickly, relaxing and getting use to the fingers inside of him. With Barry's conformation, Oliver began to move his fingers inside Barry again.

Stretching his entrance. With his free hand, Oliver lubed up himself, removing his fingers from Barry he scooted closer and positioned himself. "Ready?" Oliver asked, and Barry nodded again, preparing himself for what was to come.

Oliver's cock was much bigger and thicker then his fingers. When Barry cried out, he stopped and waited. "It's okay, I'm fine." Barry breathed out, encouraging Oliver, wanting to do this. Oliver pushed his cock the rest of the way into Barry, allowing him to adjust. While Oliver waited, he began to stroke at Barry's half erect cock.

A moan left Barry's mouth, his back arching, and he sat up, kissing Oliver passionately. Oliver didn't start thrusting until Barry's hips began to move against him, riding his cock while Oliver stroked him. He went as fast as Barry allowed, keeping up with the movements of his hips. Oliver breathed out when the kiss broke, hearing Barry pant in his ear. Clinging onto Oliver, as their bodies moved as one.

Oliver rolled them over, sitting Barry on his lap facing him, and his back against the bed. Grabbing Barry's hips, he thrusted up into Barry, feeling him shudder and a cry of pleasure leaving his lips." Oliver." Barry breathed out, as Oliver found the right spot that made him feel like his body was tingling all over. "I love you."

"I love you too." Oliver breathed out his reply, thrusting into Barry's prostate, hitting the spot over and over again. Thrusting faster and harder each time as his climax and Barry's built. Oliver rolled them again, and with Barry under him again, he rammed his cock further into Barry's prostate. "Barry." Oliver breathed out passionately, kissing and nibbling at his neck.

Barry's cock twitched in Oliver's hand, and together with a loud moan the two of them came. Back's arching at the sensation, Oliver panted heavily, pulling out of Barry once he was finished and pulled Barry with him. "Let's take a shower." Barry nodded, head spinning, feeling like he was on cloud nine.

Oliver turned on the shower once they were in the bathroom, waiting for the water to warm up. Placing his hands on Barry's hips, Oliver kissed his lips softly.

"That was amazing." Barry breathed out, in between the soft, loving kisses. They climbed in the shower together, cleaning each other up, sharing small passionate kisses under the warm water. After the shower, Barry and Oliver dried off, changed into their pajamas and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1**  
> 


	29. Prison Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Death(s), minor and one major.
> 
> "Have You Ever Seen The Rain?" by, Creedence Clearwater Revival.
> 
> https://youtu.be/Gu2pVPWGYMQ

The alarm started blaring loudly, echoing throughout Iron Heights; a red light began to flash and the cell doors slid open. "Time to go," Leonard looked back at Mick when he addressed his partner. Mick rolled off the top bunk, landing on his feet, a sharpened toothbrush in hand.

"About time." Mick grumbled, sticking close to Len walking out of the cell and into the madness. The other prisoners were running towards the guards, bringing their shanks into a gun fight. A line of criminals were mowed down by rapid gun fire. Prisoners jumped from a higher vantage point, tackling some of the guards, stabbing them with their shanks.

Mick and Lenny moved calmly through the crowd, in the opposite direction of the guards. Allowing the other convicts to be their distraction. Leonard swiped a set of keys off one of the guards corpses and unlocked the doors. Stepping to the side, they waited for the others to flood into the corridors and take care of the guards, or loose their life trying. Leonard rounded the corner too early and was slammed against the wall by a guard.

"You're not going anywhere, Mr.Snart." The guard growled in Leonard's ear, reaching for his handcuffs. A grunt left Len's mouth, squirming to free his arm an elbow the guard.

"Let him go." Mick ripped the guard off Lenny, stabbing the shank into the guards gut and took his gun. "You alright?" Leonard nodded his head, grabbing a gun from another fallen guard. Stepping over the pools of blood on the ground.

"After we find Cisco, we head for the door. Lisa will be outside waiting on us." Leonard went over the plan again, remaining focus.

"How did she get out?" Mick asked, receiving a cold smirk in response from Len.

"We got friends everywhere. They bust her out, she helps them bust us out. We pay them. Simple as that." Leonard shrugged his shoulder, unlocking the door to the next block. Cisco was first out the door, now to get to the front door.

"What took you guys so long?" Cisco asked them impatiently, wanting just as badly to get out of there as the other two.

"We got here as fast as we could." Mick snarled darkly at Cisco, the three of them heading to the front doors. Len unlocking the gates and allowing the other inmates go out ahead of them as he had done before. Keeping the three people he cared for alive, and getting them out safely. Unfazed by the corpses that lay in the halls, and shooting anyone that got in his way.

Changing out his gun for another when he ran out of bullets. Leonard unlocked the last few gates, and at last the front door. The guards outside the facility were already taken care of by Lisa and their friends. Cisco ran to Lisa, catching her as she jumped in his arms, kissing him passionately.

"Thank you for your help, you will receive your payment tomorrow. As we discussed." Leonard said, addressing the masked criminals that helped them escape.

"We better get our money, Mr.Snart." One of the masked people spoke, voice distorted. Mick stepped up, placing himself in front of Leonard for protection.

"We don't go back on our word." Mick snapped back, not taking the threat so easily. Leonard put a hand on Mick's shoulder, stepping forward once more.

"We'll be in touch." Together; Mick, Leonard, Cisco, and Lisa got into the vehicle provided and took off. First stop was home, for a change of clothes, and then it was on to phase two of their plan.

* * *

Nora Allen was home alone, like any other regular day. She had gotten home from work long before her husband was due home, for the night. Oliver and Barry kept their word, and every Wednesday night for the past few weeks they had not cancelled, or even shown up late. Oliver even insisted that every other Wednesday, that he would treat Harrison and Nora to dinner.

Tonight, it was Nora's turn to treat them to dinner and she had something special in mind; Roast Duck with Blackberry-Orange Sauce. As Nora got to work, getting the food out and start prepping everything to be cooked she started to sing the song she used to sing to Barry as a lullaby.

" _Someone told me long ago There's a calm before the storm, I know; It's been comin' for some time. When it's over, so they say, It'll rain a sunny day, I know; Shinin' down like water_." The sound of the doorbell ringing stopped Nora from singing the rest of the song, she left the kitchen and headed for the front door to answer it.

* * *

After work, Barry walked to his Mom and Dad's house, knowing that both his Dad and Oliver would both be running a little late for dinner. Oliver had a meeting to finish up, and his Dad had to finish some equations. Knowing that his Mom wouldn't care, Barry opened the door, walking inside and was greeted by the strong smell of burnt flesh and hair. There, laying in the middle of the room was his Mom, burnt to the point that she was barely recognizable.

"Mom!" Barry chocked out, rushing over to her body without thinking of looking around for the person, or people that had done this. Barry reached out to touch her, then stopped changing his mind. He wasn't worried that he would hurt her, but that if he touched her she would crumble apart. "Mom.." Barry choked out, his eyes burning from the tears that ran down his cheeks as he began to sob.

Barry reached for his phone, he needed to call Joe, and his Dad and tell them what had happened. He couldn't believe that he was going to make this phone call, or what he was going to say. Barry couldn't even stop crying, his hands shook as he opened his contact list and pulled up Joe's number. Just as Barry was going to push the call button a blunt instrument struck him in the head. As Barry collapsed on the ground next to his Mom's corpse on the ground, his phone fell out of his hand. 


	30. Return of the Rogues

Harrison pulls in the driveway, cutting off the engine and unbuckles himself. At least he has made it to dinner before Oliver has. These weekly dinners has done nothing to change his opinion of Oliver Queen, in the least bit. Nora is beginning to like him though, forcing Harrison to bear through the dinners keeping his attitude around his wife in check. Even at work Harrison is mindful of what he says and does. 

The only one that is on his side, and that he can talk to openingly, is Ronnie. Sharply, Harrison takes a deep breath in, exhaling, calming himself down preparing himself to go inside and act civilly towards Oliver. When ready, Harrison opens the door of his car and steps out, as he closes the door Oliver's car pulls into the driveway beside him. “Mr.Queen, nice to see you made it.” Harrison sarcastically greets Oliver, who is not in the mood for snide comments.

Ignoring Doctor Wells’ obvious attempt to start something, Oliver walks away from him and heads to the house. Harrison catches up, and opens the door for them. The smell hits them first and the two step back in unison, gagging. "What the hell is that smell?” Oliver chokes, covering his nose looking into the opened doorway.

"Nora?!” Harrison calls out, holding his nose as he steps inside, looking around his home freezing when he sees what lies on the floor. Collapsing to the floor on his knees, his entire body becoming numb. Oliver walks by, picking the phone laying beside Nora's body off the ground, getting a closer look at the blood splattered on the screen.

"Barry…” he whispers to himself, afraid that Barry too met the same fate as his mother. Oliver turns, phone still in hand, right into Harrison's fist.

"This is all your fault!” Harrison accuses sobbing, weakly hitting Oliver in the chest. “This is all your fault…” he mutters softly, his fists falling to his side. "If you stayed away from my family none of this would have ever happened!”

“You came to me for help!” Oliver shoots back, growling at Harrison storming away to check the house for Barry but doesn't find him anywhere. "Where are you Barry?” Oliver mutters to himself softly, even more worried about him.

"Joe, come quick. Nora's dead and Barry is missing.” Oliver overhears Harrison talking on the phone from the hall as he goes back into the living room. Harrison hangs up the phone, and places it in his pocket. "Worst mistake I ever made was going to you.” He snarls at Oliver harshly, glaring daggers at him. "Get out of my house.”

Oliver wasn't going to argue with Doctor Wells, not in this state. Oliver didn't take the things he said to heart, Harrison was upset and he needed to pin the blame on someone, and of course that so happened to be Oliver. It did get on his nerves, but for Barry he put up with it. Never heard of anyone being liked by at least one of their partner's parents.

Though Barry and himself have stopped many criminals together there was only four that truly knew who he was, and that took him before. The Rogues. As far as Oliver knew, they were still locked up in Iron Heights. Meanwhile, inside, Harrison can no longer handle the smell of Nora’s corpse and has no choice but to go outside with Oliver.

“Sorry for your loss, Doctor Wells. Truly, I am.” Oliver begins, talking softly, not trying to upset Harrison more than he already was. “I know you want to blame me, but this wasn't my fault, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to find Barry, and bring him home safely.” Harrison closes his eyes, taking in a sharp breath.

"We both should have been here to protect them from whoever did this. But where were we? Working? Cause that's so much more important than the people we love?” Doctor Wells vents angrily, no longer blaming Oliver alone, but himself as well.

"We didn't know.” Oliver points out, Harrison is being too hard on himself, but he refuses it to see it that way.

"That's just an excuse.” Harrison grumbles, looking away from Oliver as Joe arrives with his partner Eddie, and the paramedics for Nora’s body. "Nora's body is inside.” He informs the medics when they bring out the gurney and begin to head for the house.

"What happened here?” Joe asks, peeking inside the house unable to handle the smell that emits from inside. Harrison shrugs his shoulders numbly, feeling like his whole body is slowly shutting down.

"There are only four people who would want to harm Barry, and take him.” Oliver says, having to be careful about how he words things around Joe, he stills has no idea that Oliver is the Arrow.

"The Rogues,” Harrison finishes the sentence for him, looking to Oliver and back at Joe. "They are still in Iron Heights, aren't they?” Joe didn't answer right away, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Clearing his throat and gives his a partner a look before he finally answers Harrison.

"There was a riot at Iron Heights…” Joe starts to talk, it is obvious that he is delaying. "We finally got all the bodies identified, and the Rogues are missing.”

“Missing?” Harrison demands, snapping out of the near catatonic state, closing in on Joe. "What do you mean they are missing?!” Doctor Wells raises his tone angrily, ready to punch his best friend in the face.

”I'm sorry Harrison, we had no idea what happened.” Joe says, trying to calm Doctor Wells down. Harrison turns away from Joe, placing a hand on his hip, and one on his forehead.

"The Rogues escaped, Nora is dead, my son is missing and all you got to say for yourself, is you're sorry?" Harrison growls, turning back to Joe punching him in the jaw. Eddie takes a step forward, but Joe holds up his hand stopping him in place. Harrison can't even turn away before he begins sobbing, dropping down on the porch step. Joe waits for the medics to come down the stairs with Nora's body before joining Harrison on the step.

Joe places a hand on Harrison's shoulder gently, waiting for him to gather himself together. "How are we going to find them? We barely got Barry back the last time.” Harrison chokes out, wiping the tears from his face his eyes burning.

“They slipped up last time, we just got to wait for them to do it again.” Joe assures Harrison soothingly, hoping his friend was going to believe him enough to calm him down. Harrison nods, picking himself off the chair, clearing his throat.

"I'm going to go with Nora's body and have her taken care of. Keep me informed.” Harrison says, looking at Joe, Eddie, and even Oliver. The last time the Rogues took Barry, Oliver kept his promise and brought Barry home safely.  Harrison had no choice but to trust that Oliver would do the same this time.

"We will.” Joe confirmed, standing up off the porch heading for the cruiser followed along by Eddie. Oliver nodded his head silently, heading for his own car. Harrison headed for the ambulance, climbing into the back and sits beside his wife's corpse, the doors closing on him. 


	31. Toxic Gun

Barry's eyes open slowly, head pounding as he raises it off the silver table. It reminds him of the ones Joe uses to interrogate suspects at the precinct, complete with a metal bar drilled into the top that he is handcuffed too. Sitting on the table were parts that looked like they belonged to a gun, and sitting on the opposite side in front of him was Cisco.

”Hello, Barry.” Furrowing his brow, glaring at Cisco, Barry strained against the handcuffs.

"Cisco.” An amused smirk plays across Cisco's lips at Barry's anger, not threatened by him.

"Not just me; Lisa, Leonard, and Mick too.” Cisco explains, looking over Barry's shoulder. Barry strains as he turns his head looking at the three standing behind him.

"Enough with the casualties.” Mick barks, approaching the table, placing his hands on it leaning down looking Barry in the eyes. "You and Cisco are going to make that Toxic gun of yours.”

“Why the hell would I do that?” Barry laughs in disbelief at the big lug, a lot had changed since the last time they had met. He no longer was some weak nerd that would easily be pushed around.

"I already fried your Mom, kid.” Barry feels his stomach drop hearing Mick's confession. "If you don't want your Dad to end up the same way, I suggest you do as you're told.” Barry swallows dryly, he's sure that Oliver wouldn’t let that happen. Despite the way his Dad treats him.

"You wouldn't kill him, if you did you would lose your leverage against me.” Barry points out, calling Mick's bluff.

”It's not very smart to tempt him, kid.” Leonard sneers staying slouched against the wall, arms lazily crossed against his chest. "You should do as you're told. Unless you want to become an orphan.”

“There are other ways to make you comply.” Mick grabs the back of Barry's neck, squeezing it harshly.

"I thought you wouldn't hurt me.” Barry groans, trying to sound confident but feeling like he's getting backed into a corner.

"No, _I_ won't hurt you.” Leonard bluntly explains to Barry. "Mick on the other hand….” The grip tightens harshly, making Barry cry out, and Leonard cringes at the sound.

“And if that doesn't there is also this…” Lisa lifts a remote, pointing at the screen mounted on the wall behind Cisco. Iris was on the screen, pacing back and fourth in a cell, yelling inaduabling.

"Let her go!” Barry demands, his movement limited by the handcuffs that are keeping him secured to the table.

"We’ll let her go…” Cisco speaks up, getting Barry's attention. “As soon as the gun is finished.” Barry clenches his jaw, glaring at Cisco darkly.

"Fine, I'll do it. Just don't hurt Iris.” Cisco beams nodding at Mick who starts removing the handcuffs.

"Try anything stupid, and Iris gets sent home in a can.” At first, Mick's threat makes no sense, until it dawns on Barry that he means that he’ll turn Iris into ash. After the handcuffs are removed from his wrists, Mick pulls Barry to his feet, giving him a small shove towards the parts on the table. "Don't have too much fun you two.”

“Yeah, like that's possible.” Barry mutters through his teeth.

"What was that?” Mick demands with a growl.

"Nothing.” Barry lies quickly, looking over the plan as Cisco joins him at his side.

"I'll take it from here, okay big guy?” Mick grunts at Cisco, storming away from the table and out of the room. Leonard pushes himself off the wall, following after him.

"Why am I here Cisco?” Barry asks curiously. “You don't need my help to make this.”

“You're right, I don't.” Cisco's cocky tone makes Barry want to punch him in the face, but for Irises sake he held back the urge. "As I said last time; together we can make the most powerful, unstoppable weapons.”

“As if I’d ever help you again. I’m only doing this for Iris.” Barry says shaking his head. “Once the gun is finished, we’re done.” Cisco starts to chuckle and shakes his own head. "What's so funny?”

“Just get to work Barry.” Looking at the screen, he sees Mick and Len standing near the cell. With a slight huff, Barry picks up the parts and starts building the Toxic gun. There was no chance for Barry to sabotage the gun, not with Cisco at his side, watching his every move. It took hours to put the gun together correctly, but they finally managed to complete the job. "Thank you, for your cooperation Barry.”

”Screw you.” Barry hisses, moving away from Cisco. ”Now, let Iris go!” Cisco studies the gun quietly, slowly looking up at Barry.

"I'm sorry Barry, I can't do that.” Looking at the screen, the door of the cell was open and Mick pulls out Iris, placing his gun to her side.

"No!” Just as he tries to turn for the door, Cisco catches him in the gut with his fist, taking Barry to the ground as the air leaves his body. While Barry catches his breath, Cisco grabs him by the arm, picking him up off the ground dragging Barry as he struggles and handcuffs him back to the table.

"Time to test this thing.” Cisco excitedly turns away, heading for the door.

"No!” Barry exclaims panicked, cutting the cuffs into his wrists as he struggles against them. "You said you would let Iris go!” Cisco stopped, door opened and shrugged his shoulders.

"I lied. As long as we have Iris, you'll do whatever we want.” The door slams, and Barry looks back at the screen watching Mick take Iris away and Lisa bring in an older looking woman.

"What are they doing?” Barry asks out loud, speaking to an empty room. Watching as Lisa locks the woman into the cell and they leave the room. A few minutes later, Cisco walks in wearing a gas mask. "No.” Barry breathes out realizing what is going on. "Don't, please, don't!” he begs, though no one can hear him.

Cisco pulls the trigger, and Barry falls to his knees watching the woman silently choke to death on the toxins in the air. "No!” He sobs, uselessly trying to slip his wrists free of the cuffs that restraines him to the table.


	32. Spideypool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▪ Introducing Spideypool! Okay, before I begin the next chapter there are a few things we should cover real fast to clear things up.
> 
> ▪ I have mad respect for Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool. I know he'll probably never read this story but I'm going to say this anyway: I fucking love you Ryan Reynolds *bows to the master* You made Deadpool the way he was meant to be. So yeah, picture Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/ Deadpool while reading. Now this is how I'm going to separate Wade Wilson's three different personalities. Normal text = Insecure, Depressed, Realistic Romantic who cherishes Peter. _Italic text = smartass, wall breaking, lunatic, merc with a mouth,cheery, fanboy who ships like crazy, obsessed with violence and sex with his spidey._ **Bold text = the more firm and reasonable one that adores Peter and tries to help him get through to the other two.**
> 
> ▪ Tom Holland as Spider-Man in Captain America Civil war was absolutely fantastic. Seriously, if you have not seen this movie yet, you need to. **NOW.** We finally got the spidey we have been waiting for! However, the age gap freaks me out, so this is what we are going to do. We are going to take Tobey Maguire’s nerdiness from Spider-Man. Andrew Garfield's looks and cockiness from The Amazing Spider-Man. And, Tom Holland’s fanboyism to make our perfect Spider-Man.

Peter is pacing back and forth, checking his phone worrying about something. ‘ ** _Something is bothering Peter._** Maybe he finally realizes that he can do better than me. _Don't be silly, we're fucking perfect together.  I mean c’mon. We’re spideypool!_ ** _Let me handle this._** ’ “What's bothering you Petey?” Wade asks trying to sound cheerful despite his concern for his hotty hot boyfriend.

”I haven't heard from Aunt May.”  Peter informs Wade pressing the button on his cell phone to call his aunt's cell phone number. He had shown her how to answer it before she left so that they wouldn't have any problems getting ahold of each other. But for some reason, the calls keep going straight to voicemail and that isn't  supposed to happen. Peter had told his aunt specifically **_not_** to turn off her phone.

“I'm sure aunty is fine. After all, this is just a story. See? You can see author sitting there on her couch typing away. And when her readers read this and see she included Spideypool they are probably going to shit their fucking pants! Oh, just wait till you see what the author has in store for you, but don't worry. I won't spoil it.” Peter has no idea what Wade is talking about, and really he doesn’t have time for his antics either.

"I think we should go to Central City, just to make sure she's okay.” Peter says, finally putting away his phone gathering his thoughts to be sure that he has everything he needs before leaving.

"Whoo-hoo! Road Trip!” Wade exclaims ecstatically. "Should we bring our suits? I think we should, just in case we run into some trouble while we are there.” Peter throws a look at Wade.

"Only if we run into trouble, that doesn't mean starting any trouble.” Wade pouts his lower lip at Peter whining lightly.

"You're no fun.” With a roll of the eyes, Peter grabs some duffle bags, and starts loading up their gear.

"You going to stand there and pout all day, or are you going to give me a hand?” Peter asks, looking over at Wade who huffs in response and walks over to help Peter load up the duffle with their suits, and all of his guns and swords. Without Peter complaining about how many Wade insists on taking with him. Peter makes sure that they have extra clothes, just in case their trip to Central City lasts longer than one day. Wade puts a baseball cap on his head, covering it with a hoodie to hide his face.

Peter stops, walking over to him taking off the hood and baseball cap. "You don't have to do that.”

“Sure I do, I look like a fucking monster out of a horror movie.” Wade argues back, he hates going out with his mask. People stare and he doesn't want Peter to suffer the humiliation of being seen with him. Peter softly caresses Wade's cheek and leans in to kiss him softly on the lips.

"No, you don't. Who cares what other people think anyway right? You can kick their ass. We both can.” Peter tells him with a smile and Wade pulls him into a loving kiss.

"Have I told you that I fucking love you?” Wade asks and Peter shakes his head.

"Not in the last ten minutes.” Peter teases him playfully.

"Oh, I've been bad. You should spank me.” Wade winks at him and Peter can't help but chuckle.

"Later, we need to get going.” Wade smacks Peter on the ass, grabbing his duffle bag and Peters and heads out of their apartment. Peter follows after, locking up behind him.

"I'm driving!” Wade announces in a sing-song voice, popping the trunk and placing the duffle bags inside.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?” Peter asks a little worried, Wade has a bit of a led foot and tends to go faster then he should.

"Nope!” Wade gets into the driver's seat, closing the door and buckles himself up. Peter closes the trunk when Wade forgets too, and walks to the passenger side. Getting in at Wade's side, Peter closes the door and buckles himself in. “Ready to go Petey?” Wade asks, turning over the engine seeing Peter nod his head out of the corner of his eye. Wade peels out of the driveway and Peter grabs a hold of the bar on the inside of the car for dear life, hearing the tires squeal as Wade drives away.

"Wade, not so fast! You're going to get pulled over!” Peter tries to talk him into slowing down, but Wade only grins and puts his foot down even more.

”Can't pull us over if they can't catch us.” Wade sing-songs in response, reaching over to turn on the radio, cranking up the volume. Peter reaches over, punching the button to turn it down.

"Wade please, I would like to actually make it to Central City.” Peter pleads with his boyfriend, who isn't listening to him at the moment.

"Oh, we'll make it Petey. Don't worry baby, I got this under control.” Wade assures him, turning back up the volume and starts singing along with the song that plays on the radio. Central City is a long drive, and Wade was only trying to get them there as fast as possible so that his Peter was more at ease when they find Aunt May safe and sound. Looking over he saw the fear and nervousness in Peter's eyes and finally slows the car down, driving just a few miles over the speed limit. Peter relaxes loosening his grip on the handle placing it on his lap, and calms himself down.

Finally, Wade pulls off the freeway taking the exit to Central City. Peter takes out his phone and starts up the GPS tracking down the hotel that Aunt May is staying in, and directs Wade through the city. The car comes to a stop at the motel, and after removing their seat belts, they get out of the car and head inside.


	33. Something's brewing in Central City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▪ I now have a lovely beta angel named tatch

“Can I help you gentlemen?” The man standing behind the front desk asks when Peter approaches. He is staring at Wade and failing to hide the freaked out look on his face.

“I'm looking for my aunt May,” Peter begins, dragging the man's attention away from Wade and back to him. “I haven't heard from her in a few days, and I was hoping you could ring her room. Or, allow me go in and check on her myself.” The man sighs deeply, and moves over to the computer, placing his fingers on the keyboard.

“What is your aunt's last name?”

“Reilly, May Reilly. R-e-i-l-l-y.”  Peter informs, hearing the keys clack as the man types away, his fingers dancing across the keyboard quickly.

“There she is, room 305. Danielle, one of our cleaners, went to turn over your aunt's room. She wasn't there, so Danielle had to let herself in.” The news don't exactly reassure Peter. “Perhaps she stepped out for breakfast though, I'll ring her room.” Peter reaches over, taking Wade’s hand in his own to calm his nerves. It seems to take the man forever to pick up the receiver and dial the numbers.

“Calm down, Petey, breathe.” Wade whispers in Peter's ear, and he exhales, not realizing that he had been holding his breath. The man is silent then sets the receiver back into the cradle without uttering a single word.

“No answer, it’s possible she is still out. Perhaps you are just overreacting.” Peter looks at the man, dumbfounded by his statement. Wade suddenly pulls a gun, and places it to the man's temple. Fearful gasps come from the guests and the other workers, and the man looks terrorized.

“Wade! You promised you would leave your guns in the car.” Peter exclaims, grabbing the arm that's holding the gun, trying to lower the weapon.

“Yeah, well, I lied.” Wade says, glaring at the man behind the desk. “Now, you have no fucking right to talk to my Petey that way. Besides me, Aunt May is all he has left, and she's old, like, seriously, dinosaur old. So, apologize for being a douchebag.” The man slowly starts moving his hand, reaching for something below his desk. “Don't you fucking dare push that panic button, or I swear to fucking Christ, I'll blow your brains all over.  Which would be a shame, this place is beautiful. Is that a Monet?” Whatever chance Peter had to talk Wade down went flying out the window the moment the other pissed Wade off by pushing his buttons further. “Apologize, now.”

“I-I’m sorry.” The man stammers, and Wade beams happily, uncocking the gun and putting it away.

“Thank you, we'll be on our way now.” Wade leads Peter out of the hotel, and they set out to find the police station in Central City. When they arrive, the building is buzzing like a kicked beehive. Peter approaches one of the officers as said officer hangs up his phone.

“Excuse me, I would like to report a missing person. “ Joe sighs, rubbing his temples, this was getting out of hand. First Barry, then Iris, and now a handful of others, including the one this young man was reporting, had been disappearing all over Central City without any kind of explanation.

“Have a seat.” Joe prompts the two young men, motioning to the chairs in front of his desk. He grabs a pad and pencil, ready to take down the information he would need.

* * *

Leonard has always prided himself on the fact that he never had to hurt anyone to get what he wanted, but even he had to admit that with the threat of a toxic gun, there was no way anyone would keep standing in their way. Cisco had taken it upon himself to test the guns ability with a small, contained group, and now it was time to make a public announcement. For the sake of everyone, Len hopes that people will listen and get that nobody should mess with the Rogues, including the Arrow, and his red hooded partner. Leo enters the room where Barry is being kept, the kid still struggling to escape the handcuffs that are keeping him restrained.

“If you're not careful, you'll break your wrist.” Leonard drawls coldly, speaking slowly as he walks over and lazily leans sideways against the table looking at Barry.

“Good, then I won't be able to help you harm more innocent people.” Barry snaps back with a hiss, glaring at Len. He looks away from the younger male, breaking eye contact with him.

“I assure you,” Leonard begins, not really caring if Barry is actually going to believe him. “I have no interest in harming anyone.”

“Then stop this.” Barry pleads with him, hoping that Leonard at least will listen to reason, unlike his partner.

“I can't.” Leonard snaps back, looking at Barry who narrows his eyes once more.

”Can't, or won't?” Barry challenges, and Leonard clenches his jaw, leaning forward towards Barry.

“Both. Now, stop struggling, or I'll send Mick in.” Leonard threatens, pushing away from the table and walking out of the room, leaving Barry to himself. “Someone needs to stay behind and keep their eyes on the kid, or he’s gonna hurt himself.” Leonards informs the others, looking at his little sister pointedly.

“Me?” Lisa pouts at her older brother, “Why do I have to babysit?”

“We don't need you with us this time, sis, nothing personal.” Leonard points out bluntly, “Besides, it will be nice for Barry to spend time with his aunt Lisa.” Leonard crosses his arms, lazily slouching as he talks his sister into staying behind, just this once. “Once we find someone we can trust to watch Barry, we won't have to worry anymore.” Lisa sighs, still pouting a bit.

“Fine, but bring me back something shiney.” Lisa huffs at Lenny, then turns to Cisco. ”You better come home safely.” Her eyes gaze at Mick and Len next. “All of you.” Kissing Cisco, Lisa walks away from the others, going into the room Barry’s in and locking the door. She removes his handcuffs, confident that if he does try to escape, she can handle the kid on her own. 


	34. Scare tactics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcement: I will not be posting any updates from June 16-26. I'm going on a family vaction.

Just as Joe is about to wrap things up with Mr.Parker and Mr.Wilson, his partner, Eddie, approaches his desk. “Hey, Joe. I just took a suspect into interrogation room three and the table is missing.”

“The table is missing?” Joe repeats, confused and not understanding why anyone would want to take that, or how someone got passed an entire precinct filled with police officers. Before Joe has any chance to ask the questions out loud, Captain David Singh rushes out of his office and addresses the precinct.

“The Rogues have been spotted, I need every available officer on the scene,  _ now _ !” Joe opens a drawer of his desk, pulling his firearm and badge out of it and stands up quickly.

“As soon as we find any information about your aunt we'll be in touch, Mr.Parker.” Joe says quickly, grabbing his jacket and rushing off with Eddie before Peter has a chance to thank the officer for his time.

“What are we supposed to do in the meantime, sit around with our thumbs up our asses?” Wade asks, looking over at Peter instantly recognizing the look on his face. “ Oh, no.” Wade shakes his head as he stands, ignoring Peter who is pouting his lip. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no.”

“They may need our assistance, Wadsey.” Peter points out, pleading with his boyfriend.

“You and your bullshit heroics. Can't fucking shoot a mother fucker in the face just because he deserves it, but the moment someone screams for help, you don't even fucking hesitate to swing in and save the fucking day.”  Peter allows Wade to rant, letting him get it all out of his system as they leave the precinct and head for the car. ”I'm not about to fit my ass in spandex just to play hero for you. Nope, not going to do it. You can't make me.” Wade says, opening the door and sliding into the driver's seat. Peter opens the passage door and slides in next to Wade, closing the door and waiting for Wade to close his door and turn the engine over.

”If you play hero for me, I'll do whatever you want later.” Peter offers, catching Wade’s attention.

“Alright, let's go play hero then.” Wade pulls away from the precinct, following the police cruisers.

* * *

 

After Oliver leaves Barry's parents house, he goes home and changes, putting on his suit, determined to search every inch of Central City until he finds Barry. Grabbing his bow, Oliver looks over at Barry's gear and reaches over to touch it, hoping that wherever Barry is, he is okay. Hearing the sounds of sirens outside, Oliver is snapped from his thoughts. He closes the glass case door and walks across the room, leaving through the window by using the arrow that turns into a grapple hook and follows the sounds of sirens.

Cisco leads the way inside the bank, waiting for Mick and Len to enter before closing the doors and locking them. Keeping those on the inside from escaping and anyone outside from getting in. A tablet in hand, he taps his finger across the keyboard with quiet determination. "Done, let's get this show on the road.” He announces, putting the tablet back in the bag he carries on his shoulder and pulling out gas masks. He passes the first to Mick, another to Len, and the last he places on himself. Mick and Len put on their own masks, allowing Cisco to continue to lead the way. 

Meanwhile, back at the hideout, Lisa pulls out a small remote and switches on the monitor to a local channel. "You're going to wanna watch this kid.” She tells Barry with a smug smile. In the middle of the broadcast, it cuts out and Cisco appears on the screen, gas mask sitting on his head.

“Hello Central City, did you miss us? In case some of you have forgotten, we’re the Rogues. Remember how we never harmed you dear people? Well, that’s about to change. You see, we have a little bit of a problem here. Some of you have decided to rise against us and to bring Star City’s Arrow to our city. We can’t have that now can we? Central City belongs to the people of Central City and strangers shouldn’t try and impose their law on us. So, as long as the Arrow remains in our city, people will die. The longer he stays, the more will meet a dreadful fate. Now, I’m sure you all want to go back to your lovely lives and days of peace and quiet don’t you? I know I do. So bring us the Arrow and everything will go back to the way it was. Have a nice day!” Cisco lowers the gas mask and pulls the trigger of the toxic gun. The men, women, and children in the bank began choking on the poisoned air until they fall lifelessly on the ground. It all happened so fast. The feed cuts off and Lisa turns off the TV, stashing away the remote. Shocked, Barry continues to stare at the black screen as Lisa walks out of the room, leaving Barry alone, isolated in the room.

* * *

 

Oliver pries his eyes away from the screen. He’s across the street from the bank, and everyone's eyes zero in on him. "Grab the Arrow, we can put a stop to this now!” A voice calls out from the crowd.

"Yeah!” A union roar responds and Oliver moves away from the crowd, not wanting to harm them, and hopes that he can talk them down. The crowd draws nearer, cornering him.

“Wait!” He tries to yell above the noise, but his pleas fall upon deaf ears. Suddenly, Oliver feels himself pulled off the ground and onto a roof, coming face to face with Spider-Man and Deadpool.

"You looked like you could use some help Greeny.” Deadpool points out, looking down at the mob. “Whooo, what a mob! I haven't seen a mob like this in a long time. At least they don't have pitchforks and torches. Oh, that one has a gun!” A shot fires and Deadpool starts cracking up and dancing on the ledge of the building. “Missed me, missed me. Seriously, that shot was a fucking disgrace. Who taught you to shoot? Your grandma? No wait, I'm sure your grandma can shoot better than that!” Wade taunts the mob, while Oliver stares at him, not knowing what to make of the man. He has heard stories about the merc with a mouth, but seeing him in person is much different than hearing stories.

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting the Arrow.” Peter gushes at Oliver's side, drawing his attention away from the lunatic that is dodging gunfire from the mob below all while encouraging them to try again. Wade stops taunting the crowd wondering why his Spidey hasn't stopped him yet and notices him fangasming over the Arrow. Huffing, he jumps down from the ledge, walking over to them and grabs Peter by the waist and pulls Spidey to his chest, glaring at the man in green.

”Uh, yeah, thanks for the help.” Oliver tries to sound grateful, but is distracted by the fact that the Rogues may have already escaped. “It's nice to meet you both, but I have to stop the Rogues.”

“We can help you!” Peter exclaims excitedly, jumping at the opportunity to team up with the archer.

"We can?” Wade asks Peter, raising an eyebrow at him. "Greeny doesn't need our help, he can take care of this by himself, right?” He asks, looking hopefully at Oliver.

"You saw that mob, he tries anything and they will be there to get him. We have to do something.” Peter argues, not even giving the Arrow a chance to speak, and neither was Wade.

"No, we're here to find someone and leave. Not to help. Why do we always have to help, huh? We got our own problems and you don't see Greeny here comin’ to New York and butting into it, do you? Nope, no you don't.” Wade points out honestly, just trying to keep his Petey away from the vigilante, afraid that Peter would like him more.

"I could help you find the person you are looking for.” Oliver offers, knowing that Barry would want him to, and that it wouldn't hurt having the extra help. Wade sighs deeply and Peter beams under his mask.

"You would? Great! See Pool? Sounds like we got ourselves a deal.” 


	35. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lordy, it has been way too long. First off, I am so sorry that I have been away for so long, but I promise you I will finish this. I finally have come to a conclusion about the ending. 
> 
> I have returned with some graphic coldwave sexual content that is not safe for work. Thank you all for being so patient.

Leonard’s stomach twists. He feels so sick. This isn't _right._ This isn't who they are. This is something his father would do. He can't just stand there, watching the people in the bank choke on the toxins, can't listen to them as they take their last breath. Leaving Mick and Cisco behind, Len quickly walks away, looking at the floor, trying to block out what is happening around him. Just as Len reaches the emergency exit in the back, Mick catches up to him and takes a hold of his hand before Len can open the door.

"You alright?” Mick asks, concerned, his voice muffled by the gas mask. He knew that Len didn't want to go through with this plan, and the reasons behind it, but he believes this is one of those situations where they had no other choice.

“Fine,” Len speaks in a dry tone, “I just want to get out of here.” Mick can tell that Len is bothered, but doesn't press the matter, knowing it will only upset him further.

“Wait here, I'll get Cisco and we can go.” Len nods his head, lazily slouching against the wall, as Mick goes back for Cisco. Outside the citizens of Central City are uproaring; half of them shouting for the vigilante to leave the city, and the other half trying to get to their loved ones inside the bank. It is in the chaotic riots that the Rogues make their getaway.

* * *

 Once they’re at the hideout, Cisco parts from Leonard and Mick. Len watches him walk down the corridor until he is out of sight. Len remains silent, even as Mick and himself go into their own room, and Mick closes the door behind them. Len turns on Mick, lazily folding his arms over his chest and slouches.

 "I hope you and Cisco had your fill.” He begins in a cold, flat tone. "We're not using that gun, anymore, Mick. _We don't harm people to get what we want, do you understand_ .” Len empathizes his words, making sure that his message is clear. “If you can't do that, _I will leave_. Have I made myself clear.”

It comes to no surprise that Len isn't happy with using the gun, but Mick didn't expect that it made him upset enough to make him want to leave. ”Whoa, hey, there's no need for this. The gun is a one time use only.” Mick assures Len, as he struggles to keep his own temper in check. Perhaps Len should have stayed behind and allowed Cisco and himself to take point, if it troubles him so much, that he doesn't believe that they would get rid of the weapon afterwards.

“I want it destroyed.” Len tells him,  Mick clenches his jaw, thinking that they shouldn't destroy the gun, but make it useless and carry it around as a reminder to the citizens of what can happen if they don't stay out of their way. Whereas, Len wants it destroyed so that he no longer has to remember that they stooped so low.

With Len this upset, Mick decides to tell him what he wants to hear. “We'll destroy it,” he lies, placing his hands on Len’s hips, pulling him close to distract him. “Let's put it behind us and move on.” Mick leads the way, walking backwards to their bed, pulling Len on his lap as he sits on the edge of the bed. Len lifts his chin as Mick kisses his neck, he seems uninterested at first, then pushes Mick back against the bed. “It's so hot when you take control.” He tells Len who replies by taking off his shirt, then removing Mick's as well.

Len removes his own pants first, then Mick's, pushing him down when he attempts to sit up to kiss him. Len grinds slowly against Mick, listening to his staggered breaths and lustful moans. Len leans down, teasing Mick, his lips hovering inches above his partners, without actually meeting them. Len pulls away, to remove the last bit of clothing, he positions himself on Mick's erection, thrusting it in himself painfully slow for Mick.

A throaty and guttural sound leaves Mick's lips, back arching off the bed. Leonard doesn't move for a long time, driving Mick crazy. He tries to take ahold of Len's hips, but Mick is denied from doing so when Len grabs his hands and pushes them against the bed, holding them down. Len finally moves, rocking himself forward and lets Mick's hands go, finally kissing his lips.

"You tease,” Mick breathes out and finally takes ahold of Len, rolling them over pressing Len’s back against the bed. Kissing his neck, Mick rocks his hips back and forth, thrusting into Len’s entrance. He’s breathing heavily, excited by the noises Len makes. Mick thrusts deeper inside of his entrance, his pace quickens each time he drives his cock into Len's prostate.

"M-Mick.” Len gasps, as Mick grabs him by the hips so that he holds still, instead of rocking his body along with the motions.

"See what you get when you tease me?” Mick tells him in a husky brutish tone, teasing Len's prostate with his cock, feeling his partner shudder underneath him. Mick enjoys watching Len wriggle underneath him awhile longer before he finally let's go of his hips and sinks deep, nailing his prostate.

The sound of skin and moans fill the room as Len finds the rhythm of Mick's thrusts and starts rocking himself down on his cock as he thrusts in.  "I love you Len, but don't ever fucking threaten to leave again.” Mick growls, kissing his lover harshly on the lips, feeling his climax building and starts rubbing Len’s cock with his free hand. The tension in both of them rising until finally it releases and both of them cum.

"Don't make me threaten to leave ever again, Mick.” Leonard snaps back, pecking him on the lips. " I love you too.”

* * *

 ”Cisco, come to bed.” Lisa pouts, patting the mattress seductively, bashing her long eyelashes at him.

 “Give me a second Lisa, I'm almost finished.” Cisco replies, not even looking back at her as he types on his keyboard of his computer on the other side if the room.

 With a roll of her eyes, Lisa slouches back, placing the palms of her hands on the mattress. "What are you doing now?”  Cisco finishes up, rolls the chair away from the desk and kisses Lisa lovingly.

 ”I'll tell you everything in the morning, if it works.” Lisa tilts her head intrigued, but before she can ask anymore questions, Cisco’s kisses became more heated and he lies her down on the bed.

  



	36. I put a spell on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After my plan for brainwashing Barry and Iris did not work the way I planned/hoped, I have decided to rewrite the story. The end of chapter 35 has been rewritten, as has this chapter, and chapter 37. Chapter 38 I will be getting back on task. Some things I decided to keep, but there are differences to be found.

Cisco opens the door to the room Barry is kept in, and finds him sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall, staring at the floor. "Get up,” Cisco orders, lightly tapping Barry’s leg with his foot. Barry looks up at him, silent, but the look on his face tells Cisco how unhappy he is. Barry launches himself off the ground, and Cisco smiles smugly. Barry throws a punch, decking Cisco’s chin as he tries to evade the hit. ”Is that the best you got Wells?” Cisco challenges, advancing on Barry, throwing a punch. Catching his fist, Barry shoves Cisco against the wall, twisting his arm behind him.

“You underestimate me, Cisco.” Barry tells Cisco, speaking harshly into his ear. Pulling the other male back, ready to knock him out, the door opens and another male enters the room. He is wearing a nice suit and top hat, carrying an open pocket watch in his hand facing Barry.

“That's right, Barry, look into my watch listen to the sound of it ticking as you drift into sleep.” The strange man prompted and Barry found himself doing exactly as he says. “Are you asleep Barry?”

“Yes,” Barry answers in a drowsy tone.

“Good, now why don't you let Cisco go?” He asks with a silvery tone, and Barry releases Cisco. Cisco moves away from Barry, going over to the man rubbing his arm as he stands next to the other. “Listen closely Barry, everything up until I have finished speaking you will forget.” The man continues, “Your friends, family, your memories gone. When I am finished you will remember that you are Barry Rory - Snart. Your dad's are Mick Rory and Leonard Snart. Cisco Ramon is your uncle, and Lisa Snart is your aunt. Your family are rogues, stealing anything you desire, without hurting anyone, if necessary.” The mad hatter Jervis Tatch continues to plant the new memories into Barry's mind, all of which Cisco has made up. Though this would cost them in the end, Cisco is sure that it's worth it.

 Once finished, Cisco pulls Jervis off to the side, whispering to him. “You’re sure nothing can break it?” Cisco asks, just to be sure.

 “I am the only one that can undo what has been done.” The mad hatter assures Cisco, “now don't forget our deal. I want a new Alice.”

 “Don't worry, I have just the person in mind.” Cisco tells Jervis, “follow me.” Without worrying about leaving Barry alone able to freely walk around, Cisco leads the mad hatter to the room Iris is held in. Cisco unlocks the door and allows Jervis to enter the room on his own.

* * *

 

Barry walks out of the room, looking for Cisco, when his dad comes out into the hallway. “What are you doing out here, kid?” Mick demands, wondering how he could’ve escaped.

 “I'm just looking for Cisco, we're supposed to start working on my weapon today.” Barry explains to his dad, unsure why he seems so upset with him.

“Weapon?” Mick repeats, “what the hell are you talking about?”

 “Come on dad, we’ve talked about this. I want to be apart of the team. I hate being stuck at home while everyone else has all the fun.” Before Mick can respond, Cisco comes around the corner.

 “Barry!” He interrupts quickly, “why don't you go to the lab and I'll talk to your dad?” Barry looks between the two of them before he nods his head and walks away. Cisco quickly shoves Mick into a room before he can explode.

“What the hell is going on, Cisco?!” Mick demands furiously.

 “I had Barry hypnotized. We wanted him on our side, and now he is.” Cisco explains, talking quickly in order to calm Mick down. “According to Barry, you and Len are his dad's, and we are his family.”

“What did you have to do in order to get him hypnotized?” Mick asks, hoping it's nothing that's too bad, not wanting to upset Len anymore.

“I made a deal with a man named Jervis Tetch. I gave him the girl, he'll do the same to her. No one gets hurt, promise.” Cisco assures Mick, knowing that his last plan pushed the limits.

 “Good. Len wants the toxic gun destroyed, and we should get rid of those bodies.” Mick tells Cisco, “figure out how, and I'll let Lisa and Len know about the kid.” This is Cisco’s mess to clean up, and he knows it. The two walk out to the hallway, finding Barry slouched lazily against the wall, his arms crossed and leg raised, foot resting against the wall.

 “So?” Barry asks, “do I get my own gun or not?” He asks looking at his dad and uncle curiously, hoping that at the last minute his dad has decided against it. If that is the case however, Barry has no problem going behind their back and doing it anyway. He isn't a child anymore, and there is no reason why he can't join them.

“Sure kid, knock yourself out.” Mick sighs heavily, messing up Barry’s hair and he pulls away with a smile.

 “Thanks old man,” he teases playfully.

“Alright, come on Barry.” Cisco intrudes, “we have a lot of work to do.” Barry nods, walking away with Cisco, while Mick walks off in the other direction to find Len and Lisa and let them know what's going on.

* * *

 

”Any idea on what you want to do?” Cisco asks Barry as they walk in the lab together, both of them ready to get down to business.

“Yeah, actually.” Barry begins, “I'm thinking that instead of taking so much time on worrying about how fast we can get a job done, that if had a way to control time, we wouldn't have to worry so much about it.” Barry explains.

“Master of time, huh?” Cisco asks, liking the idea.  “I like that idea. We wouldn't have to worry about alarms alerting guards and cops.” Cisco comments, knowing that will be a relief to Len. “I know just what we can call you…”


	37. Requiem of a West

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After my plan for brainwashing Barry and Iris did not work the way I planned/hoped, I have decided to rewrite the story. The end of chapter 35 has been rewritten, as has chapter 36, and this chapter. Chapter 38 I will be getting back on task. Some things I decided to keep, but there are differences to be found.

In order to enter the bank, the officers of the CCPD put on hazmat suits and go inside to gather the bodies of the deceased. Bringing them out on stretchers, covering them with body bags. Keeping their identities from the media, until the families are informed and they can come in to properly identify them. Joe isn't sure what happened to the vigilantes, but he is glad that the Arrow and the other two left peacefully. The citizens were scared, and can't be blamed for their actions, he only hopes that the vigilantes understand. 

The morgue is going to be busy tonight with people identifying the bodies of their lost loved ones. The precinct isn't going to be an easier, lots of paperwork to fill out on the murders and the riot that broke out. Not to mention those who needed to be booked because of the riots. Considering the reason however, those convicted would only be held for twenty-four hours. Giving them time to calm down and pull themselves together.

* * *

 

The next day, as those who were kept overnight are released and sent to the morgue to identify the body of someone they lost. Or, just back to their normal lives. The door of Joe’s office is open and Eddie comes in.

“Joe, you have to see this,” he says urgently. 

“Can it wait?” Joe asks, looking up from his paperwork at Eddie, flustered and exhausted.    
  
“I'm afraid not, it's the missing people.” Eddie tells him, Joe puts down his pen and stands from his seat, leaving his office.  Joe walks out of the department and there, at the bottom of the steps laid out in a row, is the rest of the missing people, all dead. Including the elder lady that Peter Parker came all the way from Queens to find. There is still no sign of Iris or Barry Wells.   
  
It takes a minute for Joe to snap out of his trance and deal with the crowd that is forming, “Get these bodies covered up until we can get the coroner here, don't move or touch them. We need any evidence we can get.” He tells Eddie as more officers come out of the building, they split up immediately one group dealing with the crowd, while the others deal with the bodies.

Joe goes back into the building, calling the corner to tell him to expect more bodies and to separate these victims from those that were brought from the bank, and to perform an autopsy on the bodies. The coroner later concludes that the victims found in front of the station died inhaling the same toxic fumes the victims of the bank had, only at a much earlier time. These people, where the test subjects. With the cause of death determined, they were able to release the bodies to their loved ones.

* * *

 

Amongst the family members that came in is Peter, when it's his turn, he enters the morgue with Wade. Peter knows that he needs to positively identify whether or not the body lying under the white sheet is in fact his aunt May. However, Peter isn't sure he is ready to know for sure if it is actually aunt May. Peter tightens his grip on Wade's hand, inhaling slowly and exhales.

”Ow, ow, not so fucking hard. I know you're freaked out, but you don't need to break my hand.” Wade protests, wiggling his hand.   
  
Peter rolls his eyes and mutters under his breath, “Not like it can't grow back.” He looks at the corner and nods his head, signaling that he is ready, or as ready as he can be, anyway. The corner takes a hold of the sheet and slowly begins to pull it down.   
  
“Holy shit, I thought you were supposed to make this easier, not take your fucking time and make it worse with anticipation!” Wade scolds the corner. “ Here, I'll fucking do it for you.” Wade pushes the corner back and grabs the sheet himself and rips it off. "There see? Now was that so fucking hard. Now we know that it’s the old dinosaur.” Wade looks back at Peter who is standing and staring at his aunt.   
  
Heaving a sigh, Wade picks up Peter and throws him over his shoulder. “Now, if you can kindly send the body to Queens so we can bury her with her husband, we would appreciate the shit out of it.” Wade carries Peter out of the station, continuing to ramble to Peter, whether or not he could hear him in his current state. “Don't worry Petey baby, we'll find those Rogues and teach them for fucking with us. Don't ya worry.”   
  
Joe watches the strange couple leave, chalking up what Wade says as an empty threat, chalking it up to grief. Not that he could blame either of them, if he got his hands on the rogues he wasn't sure if he would bring them in exactly unharmed for all that they have done. One by one, the families go in, and when they came out they are either balling, or in a cationic state. At least they have closure. 

When it's over, Joe returns to his office and picks up the phone, dialing Harrison’s number.

“Joe?” Harrison asks from the other end of the line when he picks up, sounding panicked.

“I'm sorry Harrison. There is still no sign of Barry, the rogues must still have him, and Iris.” the other end of the line is silent. “I know there is a lot going on, but you have to make preparations for Nora.” Joe hates the fact that he is the one that had to do this, knowing that Harrison doesn't want to go through the funeral without Barry. It's out of both of their hands now.

“Thank you, Joe.” Harrison hangs up quickly, avoiding the topic as he did the last time Joe had brought it up to him. Joe sighs heavily and hangs up the phone, resting his head in his hands.


	38. The New Rogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, rewriting is now finished. Let's continue on shall we? 
> 
> First things first, graphic sexual content in the first part of the chapter between Peter Parker/Wade Wilson. NSFW.

“We now offer you a distraction from these feels with spideypool porn!” Wade announces, plopping Peter down on the bed in the motel.

“What?” Peter asks, finally snapping out if his trance.

“Ah! There you are! I was starting to fucking worry you went zombie on me, and I was going to have to do something drastic.” Wade says, frowning with worry. “Are you okay?” Peter takes a moment to sit up, then nods his head.

“Yeah,” he replies but he doesn't sound so convincing. “You’re all I have left,” Peter tells Wade softly, his voice breaking as he looks down at the blankets on the mattress.

“Well, it's a good thing I can't die!” Wade points out, trying to cheer Peter up. He looks up at Wade, and leans over kissing him lovingly, removing his hands from the bed and places them on Wade’s cheeks. Wade grabs Peter around the waist, laying them down on the bed as the kiss begins to heat up between the two. Some part of Wade knows that this isn't the best way to comfort Peter, but he would be a fucking idiot to stop. Peter rolls them over, placing himself on top of Wade as they begin to take off each other's clothes. Their hands exploring and groping each others bodies, pleasantly moaning at the attention.

Peter wiggles a finger into Wade’s entrance, thrusting it in and out of him before adding another. Stretching his lover's entrance, as Wade strokes at his cock. “You sure you want to do this?” Wade asks Peter, the question blurting out, just to be sure.

 “Of course I do.” Peter assures Wade kissing his lips and removes his fingers and pulls out of Wade’s hand in order to thrust his erect cock in his lover's entrance.

“Mn,” Wade moans, his back arching off the bed as he begins to move his hips in  rhythm to Peter’s thrusts. “Peter,” Wade breaths out, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Peter replies, leaning down to kiss Wade on the lips, thrusting deeper and harder into him. Wade moans, panting as he keeps up with Peter’s pace, then rolls them over.

Sitting up, Wade uses Peter's shoulders as leverage to hold onto as he grinds himself on his lover's cock, shuddering and crying out in pleasure as it finds his prostate. “Ah, fuck yes!” Wade exclaims, grinding Peter’s cock over and over again against the sensitive area, until they both reach their climax.

Laying beside Peter, Wade holds him close to his chest, pecking at his neck. “Best comfort sex, ever.”

* * *

Oliver waits until things settle down in Central City before he goes out dressed as the Arrow once more. Thinking that if he uses the grapple arrows to move from building to building, no one can spot him. He has to find the rogues - He has to find Barry - He has to find Iris. He has to end this once and for all. Oliver starts off on his own roof, shooting a grapple arrow to the building across the way and swings to the other side. The warehouses and abandoned buildings are mostly located on the outskirts of the city, so he heads that way, hoping that searching them would finally lead him to the rogues hide out. Docking an arrow, getting ready to use another grapple arrow, when a group of people walk out of the door that leads to the roof, cutting Oliver off.

“Go back to Starling City where you belong, Arrow. We don't want you here, all you’re going to do is upset the rogues.” the leader of the group says, shouting from the other room so that Oliver can clearly hear him.

“I'm sorry, but I have to find the rogues.” Oliver replies calmly, distorting his voice when he speaks. Hoping that he can possibly discuss this rationally and they can all get on their way. “They have to be brought to justice.”

“How did that work out the last time?” The leader demands harshly, “they escaped Iron Heights. When they came back they took out their revenge against us, not you!’ the man shouts angrily and Oliver has to hold his tongue about Barry, in order to keep both their identities safe. “We are not going to let that happen again!” With that the group pull out their guns, aiming them at Oliver. “Leave this city, and never come back!”

The guns are suddenly removed from their hands as Spider-Man swings past, landing on the roof beside the Arrow. “Whoa now, everyone chill!” He exclaims as Deadpool also join them, “what seems to be the problem here?” Peter asks the group.

“We want your kind out of our city!” the leader growls, repeating himself yet again, seeming to lose his patience with the vigilantes.

“Well, aren't you ungrateful little shits? Here we are working our asses off to help you, and this is the thanks we get?” Deadpool scoffs at the group, distracting them while Spider-Man pulls Arrow off to the side.

“Get out of here, we'll handle this.” Oliver nods his head at Spider-Man, using his grapple arrow to swing quickly away from the building, continuing on his way. As he passes the museum, movement catches his eye and he sees the rogues entering the building. Going to the museum, the first thing Oliver notices is the way the guards look. It looks as if they have been frozen, but not by the gun that belongs to Leonard Snart. Oliver’s brow furrows confused and pushes the door open, heading inside. One of the rogues turns and Oliver sees right away that it is none other than Barry, gun in hand aiming straight at him.

“Barry?” Oliver asks confused, wondering why he was helping the rogues break into a museum, let alone pointing a weapon at him.

“My name is Chronos.” Barry says squeezing the trigger and Oliver freezes in place. Barry turns away from the vigilante and hurries after his family to catch up with them.  It isn't a surprise the vigilante knew his real name, it isn't like his families true identities is a secret in the least, but now his alias name would become known.


	39. Slade Wilson

One second Barry was there, all Oliver had to do was reach out, and touch him. The next, he was gone. Vanished in an instance, or that’s what it seems like to Oliver. The Arrow shakes his head before looking around, “Barry?” He calls out, taking a step forward to search for him, when the door to the museum opens and the police come rushing in.

“Freeze!” Oliver rolls his eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“Stand down, it's the Arrow.” Joe orders as he comes toward Oliver, the officers lower their weapons as they are told. “What are you doing here?” Joe asks, thinking the Arrow would be searching for Iris and Barry, not responding to a museum break in.

“The rogues were here,” Oliver explains to Joe, who now understands.

“Where are they now?” Joe asks, looking around hoping that the Arrow has already caught them.

“I-” the Arrow begins, but shakes his head, trying to make sense of what happened. “I don't know. They were just here, and now they are gone. Barry's with them.” Oliver explains the best he can, “I have to tell Harrison.”

“Go, I'll let you know if we find anything.” Joe tells the Arrow before walking away to begin the investigation. Oliver walks in the opposite  direction, leaving the museum.

* * *

Oliver finds Harrison in his office at S.T.A.R. Labs, staring at a picture with tears in his eyes. “We need to talk,” Oliver says to get the other man’s attention, speaking softly. 

Harrison places the picture frame on his desk, glaring at Oliver. “Have you found my son?” He demands coldly.

“I saw Barry tonight, with the rogues, but they got away.” Oliver tells Harrison, feeling bad enough without Dr. Wells rubbing it in.

“Get out,” Doctor Wells growls quietly, and when Oliver doesn’t move, Harrison pushes himself to his feet. “Get out!” He screams furiously, “I’ll find Barry without you!” Oliver wants to shove those words back in Harrison’s face, so badly. But, when he had a chance to save Barry, Oliver let him slip right through his fingers.

Around the corner, Slade Wilson listens in on the conversation smirking to himself. It would be so easy just to kill Oliver right now, but he wanted to make him suffer. Harrison believes that Slade is only in this for the money, he doesn't know Slade’s true intentions. Oliver turns away walking out of Harrison’s office, and leaves the building.

With Oliver gone, Slade rounds the corner and enters Harrison’s office. “You better not let me down, Mr.Wilson.” Harrison snaps, still fuming from the encounter with Oliver.

“Unlike Mr.Queen, I already know where the rogues are hiding out.” Slade boasts confidently.

“Then why the hell are you still here?” Harrison demands, not understanding why the man is standing there boasting when he should be out there dealing with the rogues and bringing Barry back home safely.

“I was just leaving,” Slade tells Harrison before turning and walking away. “Don't you worry, Doctor Wells, your boy will soon be home.” Wilson assures before opening the door and walks out into Central City.

* * *

”Here kid,” Mick grunts tossing Barry a stolen emerald, once they make it back to the hideout. “Your dad and I figure you can keep this, as your first trophy.” Barry studies the golden mounted emerald in his hands, then looks at Mick with a smile.

“Thanks pops.” Mick watches as Barry rushes off to find a place to stash his trophy, still weirded out with the whole brainwashing thing.

“My, my,” Len drawls coldly, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he slouches lazily. “I never thought you would be good with kids,” he admits, not really letting on that he’s actually impressed. “It's kind of hot.” Before Mick can respond with anything other than his crooked smile, Slade enters the room.

The two rogues draw their weapons, powering them up and take aim at the intruder. “Who the hell are you?” Mick demands, ready to pull the trigger if the man does anything that he doesn't like.

“Sorry to intrude, but I thought you would like to know, the Arrow is closing in on you. He plans to take the boy.” Slade informs them, but neither Len or Mick lower their weapons.

“Why would you be so concerned to tell us?” Len asks the stranger, keeping his tone cool and level.

“The enemy of my enemy, is my friend.” Slade responds cryptically, frustrating Mick.

“What the hell does that mean?” He demands, looking to Len for the signal to burn the stranger where he stands. Len however, waits to hear the man out.

“The Arrow once took someone from me. It would be my honor to make sure you don't have to meet the same fate.” Slade explains slowly, looking from Mick to Len. Something about this doesn't feel right with Len, but he can't quite put his finger on it.

“Who are you?” Len continues to drill away with the questions. “How did you find us?” There is no way he is just going to trust someone that just came in walking off the street.

“There’s not enough time to give you the full details. For all you know, the Arrow could already be inside.” Slade avoids answering the questions, trying to move things along more quickly. Len gives Mick a signal, telling him it's time that their uninvited guest left.

Mick pulls the trigger, forcing the stranger to take a step back away from the wall of fire. “We can handle the Arrow, ourselves.”

Slade chuckles amusingly. “The last time you two took on the Arrow, you both ended up locked up in Iron Heights.”  A tense silence fell upon the room as there's no argument against what he stated. “I assure you, my intentions here are no threat to either of you. I don't want to see you go through what I went through.”

Len huffs, allowing himself to let his guard down. “Fine, since you insist, but I’ll be watching you. Do anything that I don't like and my partner will burn you alive.” He threatens, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Mick grins at the idea of burning someone, but Slade seems unfazed, making Len even more suspicious of the stranger.

“Where's the kid?” Slade asks, and Len allows his arms to fall to his sides.

“This way.” Turning away from the stranger, Len leads the man further into the warehouse. “Do you know the Arrows true identity?” He asks, trying to get more information out of Slade, who walks at his left side, and Mick on his right.

“Yes.” Slade answers plainly, but does not give the vigilantes true name.

“Who is it?” Len presses more, but before Slade has a chance to answer, they hear Barry's voice from down the hall.


	40. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little longer to write this. I apologize, I'm still trying to pull myself together.

Barry enters his room, putting up the gem onto a shelf for safe keeping. Hearing movement behind him, Barry turns around and finds the green hooded man from earlier in his room. “You again.”

The man in green removes his hood, revealing his identity. “Barry, it's me, it's Oliver,” the man explains, as if his name is supposed to mean something.

“I don't know who you are, or how you found me, but you better leave,  _ now _ .” Barry remarks calmly, his hand gripping his weapon tightly, ready to use it if he needs to.

“Why don't you recognize me?” Oliver asks, hurt and not understanding what is wrong with Barry, it's like it's not even really him.

“I've never seen you before, at least not without your mask and hood on.” Barry responds bluntly and Oliver shakes his head. Before Barry can respond the man in green closes in on him, pressing their lips together. Barry is taken by surprise, not by the fact that the man is kissing him, but the fact that the kiss feels so familiar. Barry realizes that he is returning the kiss, then shoves the man in green away from him, taking a step back. “Get the hell away from me!” He shouts at Oliver upset and confused, the vigilante however, doesn't budge.

“Barry, you need to come with me. Something has happened to you, and I can help you.” The Arrow speaks in a calm, soothing tone. The door is thrown open and Barry's father, along with a man he has never seen before enter the room.

“Get away from the kid,” Mick growls darkly pulling his heat gun and fires it up, ready to pull the trigger. Barry maneuvers himself away from the vigilante, making his way over to his parents.

“What have you done to Barry?” Oliver demands, reaching out for him, fire erupts from Mick’s gun, forcing him to withdraw his hand. Meanwhile, Len is smirking in a smug way.

“So, Oliver Queen is the Arrow.” He points out, ignoring the question about Barry completely. “Leave it up to the rich to think that they are all high and mighty.” He mocks, grabbing Barry when he's close enough to him. “Barry, go with Slade while we deal with Mr. Queen.”

“No, I want to know what's going on!” Barry protests stubbornly.

“You heard your dad kid, we got it from here.” Mick says in a deeper tone. Slade puts a hand on Barry's shoulder, which he shrugs off and turns to the door beginning to walk out of the room.

“Don't let Slade be alone with Barry, he can't be trusted.” Oliver protests, taking a step forward, trying to get to Barry to protect him from the danger he is in. Len is tempted to believe the Arrow, based on his own bad feeling he has about Slade. Mick, however, isn't about to believe anything a vigilante says.

“I'll take my chances.” Mick nods at Slade who hurries Barry out of the room, giving the two Rogues privacy with the Vigilante. “You're not getting the kid back, stop wasting your time. I'm sure there are other things you can be doing.”

“Why don't you just let Barry go? You can find someone else to add to your team.” Oliver points out, clutching his bow, ready to use it. Len snorts in response, rolling his eyes insulted by the statement.

“Sure, we could have  _ anyone _ on the team, but they wouldn't be Barry Wells. He's useful to us and to Cisco, what makes Barry so special to  _ you _ ?” Len asks in retort. Oliver stares at Len, deciding if he should tell the Rogue that he is in love with Barry. They could use it against him, but it also may be his only chance to get Barry back.

“Lenny!” Lisa’s scream is heard from outside the room, followed by a gunshot. Without a moment to lose, fearing the worse, Len takes off out the room followed by Mick and Oliver. Cisco lays on the floor with Lisa kneeling at his side, cradling his head on her lap. Len eyes Cisco’s wound and the pool of blood beneath him, it's likely that he will survive. 

“What the hell happened?” Mick demands, but Lisa is sobbing so hard that she can't answer the question coherently. While Mick and Len try to make sense of what Lisa is trying to tell them, Oliver searches the warehouse. Soon finding that Slade and Barry are both gone, without a word to the rogues, Oliver slips out of the warehouse having an idea where Slade has taken Barry.  Lisa finally manages to gather  herself together, inhaling shakily before trying once more to talk to Len and Mick.

"Th-that man...shot Cisco, and took Barry!" She sputters and breaks into tears again.

"Looks like you were right, we shouldn't have trusted Slade." Len growls through gritted teeth, turning to look at Oliver, who is gone. “Mick,” He then says, looking to his partner, “Take Lisa and Cisco to the hospital. I'll find Slade and Barry.” Mick gives a curt nod of his head, and removes Cisco from Lisa’s lap and carries him out of the warehouse with Lisa following after them. Len tries not to worry about the hospital refusing to help Cisco, that's why he sent Mick. To  _ persuade  _ the same doctors and nurses they threatened to harm, along with their loved ones. Mick wouldn't hesitate to remind them of that. Len grabs his cold gun before leaving the warehouse, he didn't know where Slade could have gone, but he is determined to turn this city upside down until he finds the man. 


	41. A proposal

_Barry places a hand on his hip, and rubs the other over his mouth and down his chin, pacing outside of the room, upset._

_“Now’s the time, we have to go.” Slade tells Barry in a hushed tone, He stops pacing, and tilts his head at the man confused._

_“Go where?” Barry asks, having no idea what the hell Slade is talking about._

_“Your dad hired me to bring you home.” Slade explains, still talking to him a hushed tone, wondering what is going on._

_“My dads are in there,” Barry points to the room they just left. “I'm already home.” He explains slowly, thinking Slade is missing a few screws. Slade huffs losing his patience with Barry, whatever is wrong with Barry, Doctor Wells is going to have to figure it out himself._

_“I don’t know how else to tell you this, kid.” Slade begins, as bluntly as he can. “Those two aren’t your dads, and this isn’t your home.” Slade grabs Barry’s arm, and he reaches for his time gun, remembering he left it in his room and instead punches Slade in the jaw, ripping his arm free of the man’s grip._

_“What’s going on?” Cisco demands as he and Lisa come out of one of the other rooms in the warehouse._

_“This asshole’s telling me, that he is hired by someone claiming to be my dad, to take me home.” Barry scoffs, glaring at Slade, who chuckles as he rubs his jaw._

_“What, couldn’t get what you wanted, so you brainwashed him?” Slade asks Cisco. “Pathetic.” He pulls his gun and aims it at Cisco, wanting answers and done playing games. “How do I snap him out of it.” Cisco glares at Slade, not afraid to be looking down the barrel of a gun._

_“I don't know what you're talking about.”  He says through clenched teeth. Spade sighs heavily and rolls his eyes, bored with the predictability. He supposed that he rather see someone with courage, then a coward that would save his own ass._

_Slade shrugs his shoulders, and lowers the gun. “Fine.” A shot fires from the gun, and Cisco goes down._

_“Cisco!” Barry cries out, moving toward him, and Slade strikes him the back of the head with the butt of the gun._

_“Lenny!” He hears Lisa scream just before he loses consciousness before he even hits the ground. Slade picks Barry off the ground and throws him over his shoulder, before leaving the warehouse._

* * *

“What the hell did you do to my son?” Harrison demands when Slade walks through through the door of S.T.A.R. labs, rushing over to him.

“Nothing he can't recover from.” Slade says in a bland tone. “You have more pressing matters to worry about. Barry’s been brainwashed, and the rogues didn't exactly share how to snap him out of it.” He explains to Doctor Wells, as the man wraps his son's arm around his shoulder, helping Slade carry him into one of the rooms. Harrison let's go of Barry, clearing the cluttered notes, beakers, and other devices off the metal table.

“Lay him down on the table.” Harrison tells slade, his mind racing as he tries to figure out what he can do to snap Barry out. “Keep Mr.Queen away, I'll worry about my son.” Slade shrugs his shoulders carelessly, he really want to deal with the kid in the first place. Dealing with Oliver though, he would gladly do that.  He leaves the room, and heads out the door, waiting for Oliver outside of the lab.

Harrison needed Barry awake, it was the only way he could make sure what he tried was going to work. However, because Barry was brainwashed, it would be difficult to keep him in the lab, and from running back to the rogues. He wasn't even sure how he's going to wake Barry up, he didn't know anything about brainwashing. Was this what it felt like? Being clueless about something? He didn't like it. Sure, there have been times he had been stumped, but things always worked out. This - this was nothing like anything he has ever done.

Until he could figure something out, he had to bind Barry down. Just the thought made him feel sick. No father should have to do this to their child. Unpleasantly, Harrison binds Barry to the table and leaves the room to go research, hoping to find some answers. When Oliver reaches the lab, he sees Slade standing in front of the door. He draws his bow and docks an arrow. “Let me through.” He demands gruffly, prepared for a fight.

“Killing you now would be so easy, Oliver.” Slade points out blandly, his arms crossed in front of his chest. “I want you to suffer, the way I suffered. I know you love Barry, and I am going to make sure he never remembers who you are.” He steps toward Oliver smiling menacingly. “You can try to get passed me-”

“Don't mind if I do.” A cold sneering voice says, followed by a whirring sound and a blast of cold throws Slade against the door. Oliver turns facing Leonard, aiming the arrow at him. “You know, we don't have to fight.” Len proposes, holding his gun off to the side. “We can help each other out.”

“Why would I want to help you?” Oliver growls, keeping the bow and arrow steady.

“These cities, they don't care about you.” Len begins, keeping his distance and his calm. “You saw how easily they turned against you.” Neither of them broke eye contact, while Slade lay unconscious on the ground. “Doctor Wells will do _anything_ to keep you and Barry apart.”

“What's your point?” Oliver snaps in a deep voice, tired of the rogue dancing around the subject.

“My point.” Len hisses back, finally allowing himself to step toward the vigilante. “My point is, you should join us.” Oliver starts laughing and Len narrows his eyes darkly. “Doctor Wells won't find out how to snap Barry back to normal. We made sure of that.” Len smugly says, cutting off Oliver’s amused laughter. “So, you can continue to fight for two cities that would rather sell you out, then stand with you. Without the man you love.” Len takes another step forward. “ _Or_ , you can have the man you love and respect.”

“I don't hurt people.” Oliver says through gritted teeth.

“Neither do we.” Len snaps. “The bank wasn't my idea, and I made it clear that it will never happen again.” He defends himself, still angry about the events that had taken place. “I'll let you think about it.” Oliver keeps up his guard, sure that the rogue is going to try to get passed him and into the lab to get Barry, but instead he just leaves. Oliver tilts his head not understanding why Leonard left without Barry.

He lowers the bow and arrow, and turns to the lab. Stepping over Slade’s unconscious body, Oliver opens the door and enters the building.


	42. Best laid plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait, and thank you for the patience. I'm moving soon, and have been overwhelmed with it. But, on my down time from packing and boxing things, I was able to write this chapter.

In a furious rage, Harrison sweeps the books that lay open in front of him off the table and to the floor below. In every method to reverse what has been done to Barry, he would have to know how Barry was brainwashed. The Rogue’s would never tell him how they did it. Harrison's hands clench into a fist upon the table as his body folds over and tears come to his eyes.  _ I don't know what to do. _

Hearing the commotion, Oliver follows the noise to its source. Finding Harrison exasperated, it's hard for Oliver to stay angry with the older man for what he has done. He did what he thought he had to in order to get his son home safe. Oliver was doing the same, but how far would he go? Oliver knew that If Barry - his Barry was here, he wouldn't want Oliver to take Snart’s offer. He would want Oliver to find a way to bring his memories back.

Oliver isn't phased by the fact that he isn't considered a hero, or that the citizens turned on him to save themselves. He didn't become a vigilante to be considered a hero, or to have the citizens worship him. He did it to keep them safe - even if that meant sacrificing himself.

“How the hell did you get in?” Harrison's venomous tone broke Oliver from his thoughts, focusing on the cold, spiteful glare the scientist gives him.

“Slade Wilson isn't going to be enough to keep me away from Barry.” Oliver snaps in retort. It would be foolish to tell Harrison about Snart, there would be no convincing the scientist that he plans to turn down the offer. Harrison wouldn't believe him anyway.

Doctor Wells shoves himself from the table, closing in on Oliver, ready to go another round with the vigilante. He makes it three steps when there is another commotion in the lab. The seething fury is gone in an instant, replacing with concern.

“Barry?!” Our differences and disagreements are the last things on our minds as we rush out of the room and to the source of the noise. The table lay on the ground on its side, and Barry thrusts the scalpel in his hands at them defensively. Keeping Oliver and Harrison a safe distance away from him.

The blonde, the one that calls himself Oliver is persistent. And the other? Barry didn't recognize him, he could only assume that, for whatever reason, the older man was working with Oliver. What happened to the member of their team that shot Cisco? Hopefully, his father's took care of that asshole. Shame Barry had to miss it.

“Put the scalpel down, Barry.” The older man says gently, holding out his hand. A snort, and a flick of the blade causes Harrison to recoil his hand and cry out. Cradling his wounded hand, stinging with pain, eyes transfixed by looking at his son in shock to pay any mind to the blood seeping from the cut on his palm. Harrison doesn't recognize Barry this way, this isn't his son.

“Listen  _ pops _ , I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you don't tell me what to do.” Barry bluntly points out, keeping his main focus on Harrison and Oliver, while assessing an escape route. “Get out of my way, or the next cut won't be insignificant.” Barry threatens dangerously.

Harrison's lips gape open in astonishment, his heart weighing heavily with emotion. “Barry…” He says softly, attempting to step forward, Oliver stops him, placing a hand on his shoulder firmly keeping him planted in his place. “Don't you recognize me?” The look of confusion on Barry’s face answers Harrison's question for him.

“No.” Barry scoffs, “Why should I?” He inquires wondering who the older man is going to claim himself to be.

“I'm your dad!” An unamused, cold chuckle leaves Barry’s lips at Harrison's response.

“Sure. This one,” Barry begins, motioning to Oliver. “Thinks he's my boyfriend, and now you think you're my dad?” The smile fades, his eyes narrow into a glare. “You're both so pathetic.”

Warm tears sting in Harrison's eyes, reminding himself that this isn't his son. That the only reason he is saying these things, is because of what the rogues have done to him. “Get out of my way.” Barry demands, threatening Harrison and Oliver with the scalpel. Oliver pulls Harrison back, forcing him to move, allowing Barry to leave, stopping Harrison from going after him.

“What the hell are you doing?” Harrison demands furiously. “We can't let him go back there, we have to bring Barry back.”

“How?” Oliver demands, Harrison stammers, unable to respond. He has no answer, no plan to bring his son back to him. “That's what I thought.” Oliver snaps. “I have a plan, but you need to learn how to trust me.” He points out, keeping his temper as cool as he can. “Snart offered me to join them.” Oliver explains, and instantly the look of accusation appears on Doctor Wells’ face, just as he expected it would. “If I do it, I can figure out how to reverse what they did.”

“Or, join them, and finally succeed in taking my son away from me.” Harrison hisses darkly.

“I've never tried to take Barry away from you.” Oliver has to restrain himself from lashing out physically. All these suspicions, these accusations. Didn't he see that he was the one causing the rift between him and Barry? No, he rather put the blame on Oliver, because it is easier. “This may be our only way.”

“It wouldn't have happened in the first place if you had protected him, like you are supposed too.” The words hit harder than any punch Oliver has taken. Harrison huffs when Oliver doesn't reply, his argument lost within his guilt. He should have known that the rogues would have escaped and came after Barry, and he should have stopped them.

Oliver can't change what happened, go back in time and save either Barry, or Nora. “All I have to do is find out how they did it, so we can reverse it.” Harrison says, breaking the tense silence that had fallen in the room.

“They aren't just going to tell you. And experimenting would only make things worse. The rogues know that you don't like me, they think after what they did at the bank, Central City has turned it's back on me. I can play this to my advantage and get close to them, gain their trust, and hopefully they will tell me.” Oliver says, remaining as calm as he can, but Harrison still doesn't seem to buy it.

“What if they don't tell you?” He asks, his tone concerned, not cynical for once.

“I'll be in there hide out. I'll snoop around.” Oliver says with a shrug of his shoulders, unsure if he would come up with anything. But, at least it was a plan. Harrison purses his lips together, struggling if he should believe Oliver, and back off. He wasn't sure if he could sit around and wait again, last time the wait drove him mad with worry for Barry. Why did they have to come after his son?

“If you don't keep me informed of what's going on. I will send Mr. Slade after you again, and this time, with the order to do whatever's necessary to get the answers we need, and to bring Barry home.”  Harrison warns Oliver, still not completely comfortable with the deal. Oliver nods that he understands, a silent confirmation that he agrees, and he leaves.  

“You shouldn't trust him.” Slade’s thick Australian accent says as he comes around the corner into the room, rubbing at his back looking pained.

“Where the hell were you?” Harrison demands with a growl.

“Unconscious.” Slade responds bluntly, scowling unhappily. “What's the plan?”

“Follow Mr. Queen, and keep an eye on him. If he doesn't succeed. You step in, and this time, you make sure my son comes back to me, with his memories.” Harrison tells Slade, not taking any chances. He couldn't afford it. Slade takes off with a word, leaving Harrison alone in the lab.

The sting from his hand reminding him of his wound, he looks at the cut. He would never admit it out loud, but Oliver was right about letting Barry leave. After they brought his memories back, it would devastate him to learn that he hurt anyone. Allowing Barry to leave, was the only way to ensure that he would do no harm. 


	43. Two Faced

There is no reason to worry. They wouldn't find a way to break the hypnosis, not without the mad hatter. Barry is coming back to them, either with Oliver by his side, or alone. Leonard didn't care either way. He is needed at the hospital, with Lisa, just in case Cisco doesn't make it. When he enters the hospital, he is shocked and furious to find that Cisco is not being treated, and Mick is threatening the staff.

“If you don't want this whole hospital and all the patients to burn slowly, I suggest you get a doctor in here, now!” Mick snarls, drawing his head gun from the holster. Len places his hand on top of Mick’s, guiding him to lower his weapon.

“Now, now Mick. I'm sure they have a reasonable explanation.” He says coolly, staring down the nurse waiting for her to speak.

“It's just that - after the riots we have other patients who are in worse condition-"

“What is worse than getting shot?” Len interrupts with a cold snapping tone. “You better not go against your hypocritical oath. You have to help everyone.” He scolds darkly.

“I'm aware.” The nurse hisses. “ Mr. Ramon’s shot wound is not fatal, and there are patients who have came in with more fatal shot wounds.” Len nods his head that he understands, and places a gentle hand on his sister's shoulder to calm her.

“Come on, let's sit Cisco down, and wait our turn.” He instructs them in a level tone, waiting for them to walk off before looking to the nurse again. “Don't take too long, my partners patience runs out quickly, and he has an itchy trigger finger.” He warns the nurse, and quickly joins the rest of his family.

Lisa of course, was worrying over Cisco. Making sure that he is comfortable, and that the patch job she and Mick had done is still in place,and keeping him from losing too much blood. Mick is pacing, grumbling and fuming to himself under his breath, obviously not happy that he could not apply a bit of violence to get Cisco seen faster. Nothing to be worried about though, Len is more than used to his short temper. He gave his partner his needed space to calm himself down.

Barry, who remembered Cisco being shot before he was knocked out, quickly made his way to the hospital, finding the rest still in the waiting room. Len of course, is not surprised to see him, although he is a bit disappointed that the green arrow is not with him. “Dad!” Barry exclaims, relieved and hugs Leonard. “Is Cisco okay?” He asks, pulling away without breaking the hug.

“He'll be fine.” Len assures Barry. “Are you alright?” The young adult nods his head, but there's something on his mind that he doesn't outright say. “You sure? Looks like something is bothering you.”

“It's nothing, really. The lunatic that sent that asshole thinks he's my dad.” Barry explains, and it takes all of Len’s energy not to break the smallest of smiles. “And that guy in the green? He kissed me.”

“Don't worry too much about it kid.” Mick says, cutting into the conversation. “We'll make sure they don't get near you again.” Before anyone could say more on the matter, a nurse approaches them.

“Mr. Ramon?” Cisco grunts in response, gritting his teeth to bite back the pain. “The doctor will see you now.”

“Can I come too?” Lisa asks hopefully, already helping Cisco to his feet. For a moment, the nurse seems unsure, and its Len that rests his hand on the butt of his gun that catches the nurse's attention.

“Fine. But, only you.” The nurse says quickly, doing what he can, knowing that it will be crowded in the room. Lisa leads Cisco off, leaving them in the waiting room.

* * *

“Hey!” Wade shouts as he and Pety swing along to catch up to Oliver. “Hey, you! Greeny!!!” Oliver stops, curiously looking back spotting Deadpool and Spider-Man behind him. “You find those fuckers yet?”

Oliver hesitates, not sure he wants to tell them, knowing that they want to bring the Rogues to justice swiftly. “Yeah, I found them.” He finally says, deciding to be honest.

“So, where are they?” Peter asks, determined to bring the Rogues to justice

“I - I can't tell you that right now. I have to do something first. It's the only way I can get Barry back.” Oliver pleads with the two, knowing that they want to bring them down, and if this was under different circumstances, he would gladly help them. “Please, just give me some time.”

“We'll give you some time.” Peter speaks up before Wade can go on a tangent, seeing the desperation in Oliver’s eyes.

“Don't make us wait too long, greeny.” Wade adds, crossing his arms sternly.

Oliver sighs with relief, “Thank you.” Without saying goodbye he takes off, making his way to the hospital, hoping he can catch up with the rogues.

“Are we really going to sit around and doing nothing?” Wade asks Peter, unhappy with the decision. They didn't know Greeny well enough to trust him. What if he decides not to contact them?

Peter nods his head, then replies. “For now.”

Before reaching the hospital, Oliver makes a small detour to change his clothes, believing it's a better idea not entering a public building as the Arrow. Entering the hospital as Oliver Queen, it did bring some attention, especially from the rogues.

“The hell you doing here pretty boy?” Mick snarls, tightening his fist ready for another round.

“You can't take a fucking hint.” Barry adds in, stepping up to the big lugs side.

“Now, now, you two.” Len tisks, from a chair head tilted back with a smug smile on his lips, his eyes closed. “Give Mr. Queen a chance to speak.” Whomever brainwashed Barry did a wonderful job, if Oliver didn't know better he could have sworn that he was raised by the two men. His composure was so different, violent, yet calculating. When he stood down as he is told, he lounges against the walls, narrowed eyes piercing Oliver like a thousand daggers.

Mick, on the other hand, didn't budge. “Why should I?”

“I can help Cisco.” Oliver states calmly, never breaking eye contact with Barry.

He turns his head to the side, breaking eye contact with Oliver. “Heh.” Barry chuckles short and coldly, “Now why would you do that?” He asks. “We're the bad guys, remember?” Barry points out. “Aren't you on the other side?”

“Your dad made a good point.” Oliver begins, finding it strange to play along with the charade that Leonard and Mick are Barry’s fathers. “No matter what I have done, this city, the cops, they will never appreciate what I have done for them. They would gladly throw me under the bus, if it meant to save their own skin.” There is a nasty taste in his mouth as he speaks, only saying what he has to. “I rather fight along side of those who stand beside me.”

Barry doesn't respond, and it's hard to decipher what he's thinking. He looks so unattached and careless. There is almost nothing that reflects the Barry that Oliver loves.

“Let me prove myself.” Oliver forces himself to plead with the rogues. There is a moment of silence, the four debating with each other silently, exchanging glances at each other.

“You can start by helping mend up Cisco.” Lisa speaks up, helping him to his feet. “We'll go back to the warehouse. This place is a fucking joke, he'll bleed out before a doctor sees him. We got to hurry.”

“I got him.” Mick steps in, scooping Cisco up and throws him over his shoulders, making his way out of the hospital, with the rest following after him. The five of them pile into a car, and Oliver finds himself sitting next to a very unhappy Barry.

Leonard pulls away from the hospital, speeding through the roads, driving them back to the hideout. “Blindfold him.” Len says before they get too close, he didn't want Oliver to know their exact location, not if things didn't work out as planned.

Barry picks up a rag off the ground and ties it around Oliver's head, adjusting it to make sure he can't see anything. “We're clear.” He tells his his dad, confirming that it's safe for them to enter the new hideout. They had many around the city, and after what happened earlier with Slade and Oliver, they couldn't return to the previous one.

Once the car stops, Barry guides Oliver inside, not removing the blindfold after his dad finds a place to lay Cisco down. “We still got those med kits hanging around?” Mick asks Len, he nods his head and leaves the room, followed by Barry.

“I don't like this.” Barry says walking beside his dad, free to speak about his hesitation. “I don't think Oliver’s here for the reason he says he is.”

“I'm not a fool, he's only here for you.” Len replies, glancing over at the boy to watch his reaction.

“You don't find that at all creepy?” He asks his dad, finding himself very uneasy about the situation.

“There's nothing I wouldn't do for your dad, and vise versa.” Leonard remarks as he opens the door of another room and goes inside, walking over to a cabinet and grabs a med kit from within. “Many would give anything for that kind of devotion.”

“I don't know anything about him.” Barry states plainly. “Yet, he claims that we are together. Something isn't adding up.” He says confused, trying to make sense of what's going on.

Len shrugs his shoulders dismissively, he didn't have a good enough story made up to counter what Oliver told Barry. All he could hope to do was avoid the subject until they were sure they could trust Oliver and modify the memories Cisco had Jervis plant in his mind. “So not everything is screwed right up in his head, no body is perfect.”

Barry isn't convinced in the least, it is as clear as the nose on his face. Still, the boy didn't push the subject any further, either. “I'll be in my room.” Barry tells Len, walking off, allowing his dad to return to Oliver with the med kit. “Let me know when Cisco is mended.” He calls back.

“I will.” Leonard affirms, continuing on ahead, waiting until the two of them have enough space between them before sighing heavily. This is harder to keep up then he expected. Hopefully the game won't last long, either way, Jervis would need to be called back. Only, if things didn't work out, Barry isn't the only one that would get his memories wiped.

Leonard opens the door, and hands the kit over to Oliver. “Don't screw up, Mr. Queen.” He warns and leaves the room as well, letting Oliver get to work, leaving Mick to supervise, so that he could keep Lisa calm.


	44. Questioning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Body Gore/ Horror

“Have you done this before?” Mick asks, watching Oliver slip on the gloves he took out of the med kit. 

“Plenty of times, usually from myself.” Oliver replies opening the package of alcohol pads and cleans the area around Cisco’s gunshot wound. “Compared to that, this will be easy.” He assures Mick. “You're going to have to hold him down.” Oliver tells him, Mick nods and places his hands on Cisco’s body ready to restrain him. With Mick in place, Oliver removes the tweezers from the med kit, and uses another alcohol pad to sterilize them. “Ready?” He asks Mick, who grunts in response. Taking the grunt as confirmation to go ahead, Oliver digs the tweezers into the wound, feeling around for the bullet.

Cisco lets out a bloodcurdling scream startling Lisa from the other end of the building. “Cisco!” She exclaims, and starts for the door, only to be stopped by Len who blocks her way out. “Get out of my way, Lenny!” She demands, yelling at her older brother.

“No.” Leonard says firmly, leaning back against the door. “I'm sorry, Lis.” He crosses his arms in front of his chest, standing his ground. 

Lisa narrows her eyes at Leonard. “If anything happens to Cisco, it's your fault.” She snaps angrily. “That kid has done nothing but bring us trouble.” Lisa turns around, lowering her head unable to look at her brother. “Now you're allowing someone we don't trust, or even know, to remove a bullet from Cisco.” 

“That kid, also created a gun that allows us all the time in the world to get what we want.” Len points out. “Don't forget Lis, it was Cisco’s idea we keep Barry around, and make him apart of our family.” Lisa doesn't look at him, or respond, keeping whatever she is thinking to herself. Leonard hates it, but he also knew that Lisa didn't mean anything she said, she is just scared. 

Cisco lets out another bloodcurdling scream from down the hall, and Leonard tenses his body at the sound, hoping it would be over soon. 

Oliver almost has the bullet out, he needs to be careful pulling it out. Slowly, but surely he works the bullet out of the wound, disposing of the bullet and tweezers on the table next to Cisco. “Just got to sew him up now.” Oliver explains to Mick, as he cleans the wound once more with another alcohol pad. “You got a needle and thread?” He asks, Mick furrows his brow thinking hard.

“Yeah." He finally replies, “I'll be right back.” Mick releases Cisco while Oliver places a temporary bandage on the wound, applying pressure to keep him from losing too much blood, waiting for Mick to return. 

Though they never used it, Mick remembers finding an old sewing kit in his and Leonard’s room when they first moved in the home, during one of the many times they had to lay low after pulling a heist. With the bank owning the place, they never worried too much about it being sold, or anyone dropping by unexpectedly. He opens the dresser drawer in the room and grabs the sewing kit, heading back to Oliver and Cisco. 

“How's it going?” Barry asks concerned as Mick steps out of the room. 

“Fine. We're almost done.” Mick assures the boy, taking off and leaving Barry standing in the hallway. Barry watches his dad until he enters the room, hanging back and keeping his distance. Oliver is not the only thing that no longer makes sense to him, perhaps it's the fact that they always move around that he doesn't have any personal belongings. 

If they jumped around the same hideouts, surely he would find something that he left behind. Barry opens the door to his dads room, curious if they had any personal belongings in the room. Though there is nothing laying around the room, in the dresser, he does find their clothes. Barry’s wrinkles his forehead thoughtfully. Where are his clothes? Everything he has worn so far was given to him by Cisco. 

Barry closes the dresser gently, leaving everything as it was and leaves the room. Maybe this hideout was used long before they adopted him, it's the only conclusion he can make. It would also explain why he can't remember ever being in this house before. Barry walks down the hall, knocking on his aunt Lisa’s door, and his dad opens the door. 

“Can I come in?” He asks, his dad nods and opens the door further, moving out of Barry’s way allowing him to come in, then closes the door behind him. “Dad says they are almost done.” He informs his aunt and dad, trying to distract him from his confusing thoughts. 

“Good.” Lisa sighs in relief, sitting down on the bed relaxing. 

“What's the matter?” Len asks Barry, noticing that he doesn't seem relieved. 

“Where's all my stuff?” Barry asks, not bothering to hold back. It's eating him up too much. “Where’s our family pictures?” He continues, pointing out a portrait of a family that once lived in the house a long time ago, left behind and forgotten. 

His dad shrugs his shoulders dismissively. “We move around a lot, some things get left behind. We haven't been here since before we adopted you.” So, Barry was right, he had never been to this specific hideout. “As for family pictures,” his dad begins, “We're not really the type of people who do that kind of thing.” Barry looks at him confused, sure that he would have asked once before this, and that he would know that. 

“Why don't I know that?” Barry asks, his eyes falling to the ground, clutching for any sort of memory that went further back then the past few days. 

“It's not that big of deal.” Leonard drawls, though he is beginning to worry about all these questions Barry is asking. He places his hand gently on Barry’s shoulder, and the boy meets his eyes. “Don't worry about it too much, there’s enough to worry about as is.” 

Once Cisco is back on his feet again, Leonard is going to have to tell him what is happening with Barry. With Oliver around, it is going to be more difficult to keep up the rouse. Perhaps it is better that he kept the arrow away from them all, but the advantage of not having a vigilante around to stop them is just as worthwhile.

The door opens and Oliver steps in the room, his hand still on the doorknob. “Cisco is fine, he's resting now, but you can go see him Lisa.” 

“Thanks.” She replies, her tone uncertain, as she stands from the bed and hurries out of the room and down the hall. Leonard slides his hand from Barry’s shoulder and makes his way for the door, stopping to look back at him. 

“Coming?” He asks. 

“Yeah, I'll be there in a minute.” Barry tells his dad, watching him leave, waiting until he hears the door down the hall close. “Where's your proof?” Barry questions.

“My proof?” Oliver repeats confused. 

“You say that they are not my parents, and that we are together.” Barry explains. “Where is your proof?” Oliver is speechless, though Barry’s memories are still missing, he's questioning things. This is a good sign, but Oliver didn't think to grab anything to prove what he said is real. 

“It's not here.” Oliver tries to explain, and Barry scoffs. 

“That's convenient.” Just like his dad, he is only given excuses, but nothing sound. “My dad might think he can trust you, but I don't. Stay away from me.” Barry states, knocking his shoulder against Oliver's on his way out the door. Oliver watches Barry enter the room, wondering if he has the chance to find the proof that he needs to show Barry that he's not lying. He doesn't know if it will actually help get Barry's memories back, but he did have to try. It beat going along with the rogues until he could find how to reverse what has been done. 

While the rogues are in the room with Cisco, Oliver heads out the front door, hoping to make it back before they notice he is gone.


End file.
